Glory land in my heart
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: Berlatar di New York saat kejayaan Wall street thn 1922. Seluruh kota memasuki fase histeria. Eren Jaeger, pria muda keturunan konglomerat yg memilih hidup sebagai novelis. Tak pernah berpikir akan keluar dari zona amannya, sampai ia mengenal miliyader tersohor Levi Ackerman. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Levi telah menunggu, bahkan melampaui 1000 tahun utk mengenalnya. AU Reinkarnasi
1. Melampaui 1000 tahun

A/N: Hei, ini fic pertamaku di SNK. Salam kenal. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun, atau Hitsuzen. Cerita ini berlatar di New York, ditahun-tahun keemasan Wall Street yang membawa Amerika dalam kejayaan dan membuat banyak orang kaya baru bermunculan, keluarga Jeager, Ackarman dan Smith salah satunya. POV = EREN JAEGER. Pairingnya jelas LeviXEren, dan banyak pairing minor lainnya.

So, Hitsuzen jelas tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini dan SNK jelas bukan miliknya, apalagi para tokohnya. Jadi, Enjoy it?

* * *

Chapter 1 melampaui 1000 tahun

Aku mengambil saputangan, melipatnya dan menyelipkannya ke saku depan jasku, membuatnya menjadi hiasan yang cantik. Ruangan bercahaya itu membawa harum mawar yang kutanam di halaman. Lantai kayunya berderit di tempat aku menginjaknya saat memperhatikan penampilanku yang sempurna di depan cermin. Aku memperhatikan rumah sederhanaku yang indah dan berpikir tak ingin lebih dari hari-hari tenang di tempat ini. Aku keluar ke beranda, tempat ayunanku berderit karena angin dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bercampur daun-daun gugur memenuhinya. Mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggapnya kotor, tapi menurutku itu seperti karya seni. Halamanku tidak dihiasi rumput-rumput hijau dan semak teratur seperti yang biasa ditemukan di banyak rumah orang kaya baru di New York. Tapi aku mencintai tempat ini dan merasa senang bisa berdiri di bawah pohon yang berusia ratusan tahun.

Baru sebulan aku menempati rumah baruku ini. Dari sini bisa kulihat kelap-kelip perkotaan di seberang dermaga. Rumahku yang sederhana seperti harta karun terabaikan yang terselip di antara istana-istana tetanggaku yang kaya raya, dan dari sana bisa kudengar suara-suara gemuruh tawa dan nada-nada pesta. Dunia yang dekat denganku, namun tak kusukai. Tempat berkumpulnya para politisi, mafia dan para penjual hukum, membaur jadi satu dengan para penikmat kesenangan diantara musik, asap rokok dan alkohol tanpa harus takut ada yang dapat mendengar pembicaraan rahasia mereka.

Semuanya berkat para orang kaya baru yang takut disebut anti sosial dan menyelenggarakan pesta tiap akhir minggu. Tak terkecuali sepupuku, Jean Kristein. Yeah, karena dalam darahnya mengalir darah keluarga Jeager, dia juga mewarisi adat keluarga dengan terlampau sempurna—berpesta pora. Berkat dia kotak suratku selalu menumpuk undangan pestanya. Seakan ia lebih menghawatirkan statusku yang masih lajang dibandingkan rumah tangganya yang kacau dengan kakak perempuanku Mikasa. Seharusnya ia tak perlu membuang energinya untukku, karena seandainya aku memutuskan untuk menikah, aku tidak akan pernah mencari wanita dari kalangan atas. Tidak untukku, sekalipun namaku Eren_ Jeager_. Tidak banyak hal istimewa kulakukan dalam keseharianku karena aku hanya seorang penulis. Membuatku jarang keluar rumah, apalagi menghadiri undangan pesta. Tapi berbeda kali ini, aku tidak bisa menolak undangan sahabat karibku Armin Arlent, atau sekarang Armin Smith lebih tepatnya—tidak bisa menolak karena itu adalah perayaan pernikahannya dengan Erwin.

Aku merasa siap dan keluar dari rumah. Sejenak kuhirup udara manis yang kusukai ini dan menoleh ke arah rumah mewah tetanggaku. Kulihat tetangga priaku yang misterius menatapku dari jendela di lantai tiga sebelum gordennya tertutup kembali. Sudah sebulan aku tinggal dan selama itu aku merasa ia memperhatikan. Semua perasaan anehku ini diperkuat dengan datangnya butler pribadi Levi Ackerman yang mengetuk pintu depan rumahku untuk memberikan sekeranjang buah oleh-oleh dari Milan.

Sejak itu baru aku menyadari jika tetanggaku lumayan terkenal, tidak hanya dikalangan atas, tapi juga mereka yang diluar lingkup konglomerat; sepakterjangnya di dunia hukum mengharumkan namanya. Ia punya banyak andil di kepolisian, terutama sebagai sponsor bagi mereka yang terlalu miskin untuk menyewa pengacara terbaik. Pada wawancara koran lokal, aku tahu jika ia menganggap pengacara negara tidak becus dan hanya buang-buang pajak tanpa niatan benar-benar membantu mereka yang tidak mampu. Kalimat frontalnya yang menghias halaman itu menegaskan sikap dingin dan tangan besinya pada hukum, tapi juga membisikkan jiwa dermawannya.

Sedangkan dikalangan atas, namanya selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan para wanita pada pesta-pesta yang kebetulan kuhadiri. Seperti saat ini. Jean-si muka kuda berceletuk, "Seharusnya kau berusaha mengenalnya, terutama setelah dia mengirimkan oleh-oleh untukmu. Dia bisa memberimu koneksi dan membantumu bisa hidup seperti kami," katanya, seolah aku ingin hidup mewah dan menghabiskan waktuku berfoya-foya tanpa sadar ajal sudah di depan mata.

Aku membantahnya, "Seorang penulis tidak membutuhkan koneksi."

Ia tertawa dan terlihat setengah mabuk dengan segelas sampange di tangannya, "Aku lupa. Kau adalah Shakespeare!" ia merentangkan tangannya seolah menyambutku dalam pelukan, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan hanya menggelengkan kepala kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk sebelum jatuh," aku mengambil gelasnya, tapi ia malah balas merebut cerutu di kantungku, menyalakannya dan menghisapnya keras-keras, "Kau masih memakai ini dan kau bilang membenci kehidupan kelas atas?"

"Aku membenci mereka yang menghabiskan banyak uang untuk kesenangan semata," komentarku garing.

"Yang kau sebut Kesenangan itu diperoleh dari kerja keras."

"Ada yang lebih keras bekerja dari sekedar meneguk sampange."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkan jika pundi-pundi uang akan tetap mengalir bahkan saat aku tidur!"

Aku akan membalasnya dengan komentar pedas saat aku melihat Mikasa sudah melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada suaminya. Membuatku mengatupkan bibir kembali dari pada melihat perang dunia kedua. Suasana jadi canggung sampai suara riang berseru di belakangku, "Oh, kau tidak bisa membantahnya, Jean! Dia pernah bercita-cita menjadi pastor!" ejek Armin disela-sela tawanya. Aku meninju lengannya, "Armin."

Ia menepukku dan membawaku dalam pelukan bersahabat, "Lama tidak bertemu. Kau selalu mengurung diri di sangkar emasmu."

"Aku menyebutnya gua.".

"Jean," geram Mikasa.

Tidak menghiraukan Jean, aku menggoda Armin, "Aku dengar kau sudah membuat bisnis keluarga Smith semakin naik daun."

"Yeah, kami mengembangkannya sampai ke Asia. Kau tahu, itu alasan pertama mengapa Erwin menikahiku."

Aku mendengus, "Tidak diragukan lagi. Si Jenius bertemu konglomerat."

"Kau tidak sedang membicarakanku, kan?" Erwin memeluk sahabatku dari belakang, "Apa kabar Eren?"

"Tak pernah sebaik ini. Kuharap kau tidak membuatnya kehilangan kendali, kalau kau masih ingin punya anak tahun ini," sindirku, seakan laki-laki bisa punya anak. Tapi dengan otak Jenius Armin, siapa yang tahu, mungkin dia bisa mengakali kehendak alam.

Erwin mengecup lembut pipi Armin, "Sebenarnya memasukkannya dalam bisnis keluarga adalah salah satu cara untuk mengendalikannya." Erwin tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sampai ia akhirnya menarikku ke samping sehingga bisa bicara lebih pribadi. "Kudengar sekarang kau bertetangga dengan Ackerman."

"Ya?"

"Kami teman kuliah."

"Sungguh. Dia tidak tampak seperti, kau tahu..."

Erwin tertawa, "Orang yang punya teman?"

Aku mengangguk malu-malu.

"Yeah... dibilang teman kuliah, aku sendiri juga sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengannya. Kebetulan perusahaaku punya kerjasama dengan Ackerman Corp. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk jadi perantaraku agar bisa bertemu dengannya secara pribadi—"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak kenal baik dengannya, bahkan aku tidak tahu wajahnya!"

"Tapi kudengar dia mengantarkan oleh-oleh padamu. Kurasa dia tahu kau seorang Jeager?"

"Aku meragukannya. Kurasa cerita itu berakhir terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Pelayannyalah yang mengantarkannya dan itu hanya sekeranjang buah."

"Butler," koreksiknya.

"Seorang Butler," aku mengangguk, "Dan itu tidak membuatku jadi teman dekatnya, Erwin. Kau yang teman kuliahnya!"

Ia mendesah sambil mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, "Seandainya kau tahu orang sesulit apa Levi itu," gerutunya, lalu tersenyum, "Tapi aku akan senang jika kau mau menerima undangannya lain kali dan menyebutkan namaku di depannya."

Aku menghela napas, "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sesungguhnya aku tidak berniat benar-benar memikirkannya. Terlibat pesta lainnya tidak membuatku tertarik. Walau Erwin berkali-kali mendesakku, bahkan berteriak padaku, sebelum aku meninggalkan pesta. Aku penasaran dengan pria bernama Levi Ackerman, tapi tak cukup hingga ingin terlibat lebih jauh. Memang seperti inilah caraku bersenang-senang; dengan tidak melibatkan diri pada urusan-urusan yang tak kusukai. Tentu semua itu membuatku jadi pria membosankan, tapi bukankah karena itulah mengapa aku bisa jadi penulis? Orang yang bahagia tak kan hidup dengan menulis, pikirku.

Aku masih punya waktu sebelum tengah malam karena pulang lebih cepat dari pesta Armin, dan menghabiskannya untuk termenung di atas ayunan empukku dengan bantal, selimut dan note di pangkuan, sambil memikirkan hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin bisa jadi bahan tulisanku. Di tengah lamunanku, aku merasakan sorot cahaya dari rumah tetanggaku dan menemukan seorang pria mengintip di jendela lantai tiga. Aku penasaran apakah pria itu mr Ackerman?

Apapun yang dilakukan pria itu disana bukan urusanku. Bukan masalah, apapun alasan Ackerman terus menerus memperhatikanku, tapi rasanya memang aneh menemukan seorang pria mengintipku. Saat aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah, pria itu menutup gordennya seakan kehilangan minat. Tanpa kuketahui, dari balik jendela lantai tiga itu, pria itu menyesap gelas wine-nya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Di atas meja itu selembar amplop undangan dengan nama Eren Jaeger tergores dengan tinta emas. Aku menerima amplop itu keesokan harinya dalam keadaan masih memakai piama, diantarkan oleh Butler pribadinya. Aku mengusap rambutku yang awut-awutan saat pelayannya menyerahkan amplop dan sekotak hadiah untukku. Aku bertanya padanya, untuk apa hadiah ini, tapi pria itu menjawab tidak tahu. Saat pelayan itu pergi aku melihat ke arah jendela tinggi di lantai tiga dan lagi-lagi menemukannya sedang memperhatikanku. Rasa penasaran membuatku ingin cepat-cepat membuka amplop itu dan menemukan surat undangan pesta nanti malam, pesta yang dibicarakan Erwin. Aku membuka kadoku dan menemukan setelan pakaian resmi disana. "Bagaimana dia tahu ukuranku?"

Aku menelepon Erwin siang itu, "Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan selain ikut ke pesta itu, Ackerman mengundangku."

"Dugaanku benar. Dia tahu kau Jeager."

"Ada banyak Jaeger di dunia ini."

"Tapi tidak ada selain kau yang diundang langsung oleh Levi Ackerman. Apapun alasannya, pesta adalah pesta. Nikmati saja."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Sampai jumpa."

Jalanan di depan rumahku mulai ramai dengan antrian mobil undangan Levi Arckerman. Aku mengenakan jasku dan mengamati penampilanku. Kulit gelap sewarna madu, rambut cokelat Hazel dan mataku yang sewarna batu pirus tampak menonjol dengan jas hitam yang kupakai. Ackerman juga menyertakan dasi sewarna mataku, membuatku menaikkan alis karena tak menyangka ia memperhatikan detail sekecil itu. Seandainya aku tahu jika mencari dasi dengan warna semacam itu sangat sulit kecuali dengan pesanan khusus. Aku memperhatikan pantulan sosokku di cermin yang merupakan penggambaran sempurna garis keturunan Jaeger yang punya persilangan Jerman dan Turki.

Aku keluar rumah tepat jam delapan malam. Jarak yang dekat membuatku santai, aku hanya perlu berjalan untuk sampai kesana. Aku menunjukkan undanganku pada pelayan di pintu masuk; pria itu tampak keheranan dengan undangan yang kuberikan. Seketika, ia menahanku di ambang pintu dan tanpa alasan yang jelas buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mengamati kembali undanganku dan menyadari bahwa hanya milikku satu-satunya yang ditulis dengan tinta emas. Pelayan itu datang beberapa menit kemudian dan memintaku mengikutinya. Suara musik ceria dari pesta yang berlangsung terdengar dari lantai dansa, tapi pelayan itu tidak membawaku kesana, malah menuju ke lantai tiga. Tangga melingkar yang kulalui gelap, tapi aku bisa merasakan karpet mahal yang melapisinya. Lorong yang menghubungkannya juga sepi bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakiku sendiri.

Pelayan itu membukakan pintu untukku dan memintaku menunggu di dalam ruangan gelap dengan perapian menyala sebagai satu-satunya penerangan. Ruangan itu segera dipenuhi dengan cahaya kemerahan saat pintu kembali ditutup, membuatku seketika merasa gugup, berdiri sendirian di ruangan besar itu. Aku memilih mengamati sebisaku, dan kusadari ruangan itu tidak sekedar ruang kerja, tapi adalah tempat dimana pria itu sering mengintipku. Aku bergerak menuju jendela dan kulihat rumahku dibawah sana, diterangi lampu keemasan, di tengah kebun bunga seakan berasal dari dunia lain. Aku melirik ke arah teropong yang tergeletak di meja dengan rasa curiga.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkanku. Dan pria itu berdiri di ambangnya, di dalam bayangan, seperti saat ia mengamatiku lewat jendela. Aku menyadari jika ia tidak lebih tinggi dariku, tapi punya postur tegap dan bahu lebar. Bahkan jasnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan otot-otot likat dibaliknya. Kemudian, ia bergerak mendekatiku, sigap seperti _cheetah,_ dan saat kami hanya berjarak semeter bisa kulihat wajahnya dari pantulan sinar perapian. Mata kelabunya yang dalam mengamatiku, seperti aku mengamatinya, untuk pertama kalinya, dari dekat. Matanya bisa dikatakan intens jika bukan sorot membunuh. Caranya menatapku menarik dan menjebakku dalam pesona misterius yang seharusnya tak kurasakan pada seorang pria. Wajahnya tampan dan klasik, khas para pria berdarah eropa. Kulitnya pucat, tapi bukan seperti kurang sinar matahari, melainkan seperti pucat porselin. Rasanya tidak adil melihat rambutnya yang sehitam jelaga dan dipangkas rapi itu membuatnya menjadi pria dengan penampilan paling sempurna malam ini. Apa aku berpikir dia tampan? Rasanya aku semakin gila.

Bibirnya yang tipis menyunggingkan senyum sedetik saat menyebut namaku, "Mr. Jeager," dengan suara berat yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Senang melihat anda malam ini," ia terdiam menunggu komentarku. Setelah beberapa saat yang membingungkan aku tersadar dan berkata terbata, "Be-begitu juga aku, mr Ackerman. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku."

"Panggil aku Levi."

"Ah... ya. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Eren," aku tersenyum lebar dan ia menatapku beberapa detik lebih lama hingga membuatku menyadarinya. Dan mengejutkan saat ia mengulurkan tangan. Aku kebingungan sementara tangan itu menungguku. Aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya, tapi toh aku melihat tanganku bergerak menggenggamnya. Aku menatapnya heran. Para pria tidak bergandengan tangan. Tapi tangan itu membimbingku lembut. "Tempat ini gelap, aku takut kau akan tersandung."

"Kau bisa menyalakan lampu."

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dimana letak tombolnya. Reiner orang yang biasanya menyalakan tempat ini." Reiner... mungkin nama pelayannya.

"Ah, juga terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Ini pakaian yang indah."

Pria itu cuma mengangguk tanpa merubah ekspresi kakunya, tapi membimbingku dengan lembut menuju koridor lainnya. Ia membuka pintu, dan berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya, tempat itu terang benderang dengan semilir angin laut yang masuk lewat balkon yang terbuka. Aku mengagumi ruangan itu dan tanpa sadar menarik tangannya mengikutiku menuju jendela-jendela tinggi yang dihiasi gorden-gorden putih. "Cantik," komentarku saat memandang kerlap-kerlip lampu kota di seberang dermaga.

"Aku memang ingin menunjukkan pemandangan ini."

Aku menoleh terkejut, "Padaku?" kataku bingung.

"Benar. Tidak banyak orang yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini, dan aku beruntung bisa mengundangmu, mr Constantine," ia memanggilku dengan nama penaku sambil mengecup tanganku lembut, "Kau bisa menganggapnya hadiah dari salah satu penggemarmu."

Aku terperangah, dari pada senang lebih merasa terkejut. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu salah satu penggemarku!" ia membimbingku ke meja yang sudah disiapkan dengan hidangan makan malam. "Jadi itu alasannya!"

"Alasan?"

Aku bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di kursiku, "Alasan mengapa kau sering memperhatikanku," suaraku menghilang saat melihat tatapannya. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang menyihirku. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan gesturnya kembali terlihat santai.

"Sejujurnya, semua itu bisa dibilang kebetulan. Sebelum kau menjadi tetanggaku, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku melihat pemandangan dari ruangan kerjaku." Pipiku merona mendengar kesalahanku, tapi pria itu menambahkan dengan cepat, "Tapi menemukanmu disana juga bukan suatu kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan," ia menatapku tajam, membuatku merasa ia seolah sedang mengamati mataku, sebelum menambahkan "Dan mengamatimu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang lain..." kata-kata itu dibisikkan seperti hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lalu kau mulai mencari tahu tentangku?"

"Ya dan Tidak. Aku mengenal banyak orang penting dan salah satunya adalah editor yang sering berkunjung ke rumahmu. Aku bertanya padanya tentangmu, dan tahu jika kau salah satu pengarang favoritku."

"Tidak banyak yang menyukai jenis kisah yang kubuat, bisa dibilang apa yang kutulis—"

"Tidak lumrah," sahutnya, "Ya, tapi menarik. Tidak banyak penulis di jaman ini yang mengisahkan cerita roman-misteri seperti dirimu. Membuat mereka yang membaca karyamu penasaran dan berusaha menebak apa yang ada di benakmu," ia tersenyum. "Jika cukup jeli, aku bahkan bisa menangkap bahwa kau adalah gambaran nyata dari semua karakter yang kau tulis; lugu, praktis, keras kepala." Tak terduga, kata-kata itu membuatku merona. Matanya yang tajam mengamatiku. "Sepertinya aku benar."

"Tentu saja aku adalah Emily dan juga Tom dan Jared, juga semua karakter yang kubuat—"

"Keras kepala," komentarnya. Pipiku merona. Aku memilih berkonsentrasi pada makananku, alih-alih pada tatapannya yang tak pernah lepas dariku. Setelah aku selesai makan (karena dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya), pria itu mengajakku ke ruang pesta. Tempat itu sudah ramai dan hampir separuh tamu sudah mabuk. Aku melihat Erwin sedang bicara dengan pelayan dan dia terlihat gusar. Barulah saat melihat kami, ia tampak lega.

"Mr Ackerman," sapanya sambil menyalaminya.

"Mr Smith."

"Sepertinya anda sudah bertemu dengan sahabatku," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Levi melirikku.

"Erwin menikahi teman SMA-ku, Armin dan membuat dirinya jadi salah satu anggota lingkaran pertemanan konyol kami," kataku sambil memutar bola mata. "Kudengar kalian juga teman kuliah?" aku mencoba memuluskan pembicaraan.

"Benar," kata Levi tampak termenung, yang dibalas seringai oleh Erwin. Melihat kesempatan itu; aku menyeringai lebar dan mengedip singkat pada Levi sambil berkata, "Kuharap bisnis kalian lancar, atau aku harus mendengar curhatan Armin yang akan membuat sel-sel otakku mati—demi tuhan, aku butuh sel-sel otakku!"

Levi tersenyum, "Tentu mr Constantine. Akan sangat disayangkan jika novel anda tertunda akibat sel-sel otak yang mati."

"Kau sangat memahamiku," balasku serius tapi masih belum menghilangkan cengiran itu. Erwin memperhatikan kami dengan mata lebar, tapi menyembunyikan senyum yang menari-nari di sudut bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa detik yang tampak lama dan intens, akhirnya Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke Erwin, "Aku senang bisa berbisnis denganmu, Erwin. Tapi, kuharap urusan itu menunggu di kantor."

"Tentu, pesta adalah pesta. Dibuat untuk dinikmati," Erwin menyahut tiga gelas dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan yang barusan lewat, "Cheers?"

"Cheers," kata kami bersamaan.

Aku menegak sampange itu dalam sekali teguk, memandang ke ball room tempat para tamu berdansa diiringi penari dari klub malam terkenal. "Eren," Levi memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya, membelah kerumunan tamu untuk menuju balkon lantai dua yang menghadap halaman dengan kolam renang besar yang tak kalah ramainya. Aku tertawa lebar saat melihat salah satu tamu tercebur disana, ditengah-tengah penari dan penikmat sampange. "Aku tidak pernah ikut dalam pesta semacam ini."

"Sungguh?" kata Levi disampingku. Membuatku merona karena baru sadar sudah mengatakannya dengan keras.

"He-em... aku tidak suka hingar bingar."

"Jadi... apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Aku memutar bola mata, "Kau bertanya seperti itu dengan kotak berisi jas lengkap dengan dasinya menunggu di pintu depan rumahku?" sindirku.

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau bisa menolaknya."

"Uh, seperti kau akan memberiku pilihan. Siapa tahu apa yang akan menungguku di depan pintu rumahku lain kali. Kereta kuda dengan kusirnya? Atau limusin dengan sopir pribadi?"

"Ide menarik."

"Kau tidak serius kan?" erangku. _"Kau serius!"_

"Apapun untuk membawamu melewati pintu rumahku."

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya, tapi juga geli. "Kau BISA mengundangku jika hanya untuk MINUM TEH! Atau mungkin MAKAN SIANG! Demi tuhan, Leviii!"

"Jadi, kau tidak akan menolak seandainya aku mengundangmu makan siang besok?"

Aku tergagap, "Kau memutar balikkan kata-kataku!" seruku jengkel.

"Jadi kau tidak menolak?" katanya pantang menyerah.

Aku menghela napas, "Kenapa tidak. Kau bisa mengundangku Levi, terima kasih," gerutuku.

"Terima kasih," katanya lembut, membuatku terpaku menatap mukanya yang tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tipe orang yang membuat pesta macam ini."

Ia mendengus, "Bukan aku yang membuat pestanya, itu Reiner. Aku tidak peduli, aku bukan tipe penyuka hiburan malam. Aku bahkan tidak tahu separuh tamuku," ia menyapukan tangannya pada orang-orang yang sedang bersendau gurau di kolam renang.

"Kau bercanda?! Jadi untuk apa kau membuat pesta macam ini tiap malam minggu?"

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. Tapi rupanya kau tidak menerima satupun undanganku sebelumnya."

"Kau serius saat bilang semua ini untuk mengenalku?" aku menatapnya tak percaya. Saat ia hanya mengerdikkan bahu, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau sungguh aneh, Levi Ackerman! Dan semua wanita itu membicarakanmu sebagai pasangan dansa paling ideal?! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka tahu pria macam apa kau!"

"Memangnya aku pria macam apa, Eren Jeager?" katanya dengan muka serius, tapi aku bisa menangkap nada humor dalam suaranya.

"Jelas bukan pria yang mudah cari teman, dan jelas kau bukan periang!" saat tawaku sudah reda, aku menambahkannya dengan lembut, "Bukannya aku tidak menyukai sifatmu. Bahkan kupikir itu sifat terbaikmu."

Seketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. "Tidak banyak yang beranggapan begitu."

Aku tersenyum lembut dibuatnya, "Aku tidak mengharapkan dermawan sepertimu tipe orang penyuka hiburan malam."

"Apa itu pujian?"

Aku tertawa melihat wajah bingungnya. "Itu pujian, Levi."

"Aku suka saat kau memanggil namaku."

Aku menyeringai, "Oh, kau akan sering mendengarnya. Jangan menyesal karena sudah mencoba mengenal**ku**,_ Levi_."

Tanpa kutahu, Levi berbisik pelan dibalik gelas sampangenya, _"Tentu saja, Eren. Tidak saat akhirnya aku melampaui waktu seribu tahun hanya untuk mengenalmu."_

* * *

A/N: Yak, akhirnya selesai chapter 1! Yay! Chapter selanjutnya seharusnya gak akan menunggu lama, soalnya Hitsuzen lagi merebusnya sekarang :D

Tolong di Review! yah... barang kali ada Typo2 yang mengganggu dan apa-apa yang sulit dimengerti... soalnya Hitsuzennya sendiri masih panas dingin nunggu reaksinya temen2. Berhubung ini fic pertama di SNK, walau udah lama melalang buana jadi pembaca. Itung2 amal biar Fandom SNKnya tambah ramai. Kakakaka... see you next time?


	2. Mimpi dibalik Ilusi

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga tidak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya. Bagi yang penasaran, latar cerita ini adalah tahun 1922.

* * *

Chapter 2 Mimpi dibalik Ilusi

Malam itu, untuk pertamakalinya aku menikmati pesta seperti sedang terbang di awang-awang. Benakku berkabut dan yang kuingat hanya suara keras musik, tawa, bau parfum dan tarian tanpa henti. Jadi aku tidak berharap banyak saat bangun dan menerima saja saat kepalaku terasa seperti sedang digergaji. Aku bangun perlahan dari sofa yang terlampau nyaman untuk di tinggalkan dan menyadari selimut menyelimuti tubuhku. Dengan satu mata terbuka, kulihat Levi berdiri diambang pintu menuju balkon, memandang ke arah halaman. Ia memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dan celana hitam, dan sesuatu yang tampak seperti mantel dengan simbol sayap berbeda warna di punggungnya. Lalu, seberkas cahaya membuatku mengerjapkan mata dan mantel hijau itu lenyap saat Levi berbalik menghadapku.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku.

"Selamat siang, kau melewatkan sarapan."

"Sungguh? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!"

"Aku mencoba, bocah."

"Kau tidak menyebut pria 24 tahun bocah, Levi. Umur kita tidak beda jauh!"

"Hmp. Aku 37."

"Sungguh! Kau benar-benar pria tua!"

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku tua, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Seperti kau akan melakukannya saja," lalu aku terpaku, "Jangan bilang Erwin juga setua kau, Levi!" aku tertawa keras, "Armin menikahi pria yang 13 tahun lebih tua darinya dan aku tidak tahu itu?!" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tapi kalian sungguh tidak terlihat 37! Levi, Aku tahu kau lebih tua, tapi kukira hanya dua tahun diatasku."

"Apa itu pujian, Eren?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa, pak tua."

Levi memutar bola matanya, "Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri. Reiner sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," saat ia melihatku sempoyongan hanya untuk berdiri, ia membantuku dan membimbingku ke kamar mandi. Ia melemparkan kemeja bersih padaku.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak usah repot-repot, rumahku di sebelah—."

"Aku memaksa."

Aku menyerah. Pengalaman hidup bersama tuan dan nona muda membuatku memahami karakteristik mereka yang selalu tidak ingin dibantah. Aku memakai kemeja dan celana itu, terkejut karena kemejanya sedikit longgar, mungkin karena bahu Levi yang lebih lebar. Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihatnya duduk di meja teh di balkon, di tangannya secangkir teh panas dan di depannya sudah disiapkan sarapanku. Ia berdiri saat melihatku datang dan dengan sopan meminta ijin untuk merapikan kerahku. Pria itu diluar perkiraanku. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan tertutup ia sungguh perhatian dan lembut. Pria sepertinya seharusnya dengan mudah memiliki teman.

Aku merasakan tangannya bergerak lembut membetulkan kerah kemejaku dan tanpa kusadari punggung jarinya diam-diam mengusap tengkukku. Matanya menatapku dengan kekaguman yang tidak kumengerti. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang menatapku dengan caranya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya turun ke bahuku dan perlahan bergerak sebelum berhenti di lenganku. "Levi?" kataku sambil mengerjapkan mata. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke punggungku dan membimbingku ke tempat duduk. Selama aku sarapan, ia terus menatapku di balik cangkir tehnya. Aku penasaran apa yang ada di benaknya, tapi rasa gugup yang tidak bisa kutepis membuatku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perhatian terang-terangan itu. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri jika tingkahnya normal untuk seorang Levi Arckerman. Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memperhatikanku dan bukan pertamakalinya ia bersikap seperti stalker.

Butlernya tiba-tiba datang dan berbisik tentang telepon dari Paris pada Levi. Tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan matanya dariku, menjawab, "Nanti, Reiner."

Aku meletakkan sendokku, "Terima kasih, ini sarapan yang lezat," kataku hanya untuk memecah keheningan. Tapi Levi cuma mendengus tak menanggapi. Aku merasakan pipiku panas dan tanganku bergerak untuk merapikan rambut—apapun untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari tatapannya. "Kau punya halaman yang indah, Levi," kataku sambil memandang ke arah halaman depan rumahnya yang luas dan dipenuhi oleh bunga, semak-semak yang terpangkas rapi dan air mancur sebagai pusatnya dengan patung puteri duyung yang menyemburkan air.

Melihat pemandangan itu, aku teringat dengan rumah masa kecilku. Dulu aku terbiasa melihat pemandangan macam ini di Jerman. Sampai ibu meninggal dan ayah menghilang, memaksa kami pindah ke Amerika sehingga Mikasa bisa mengambil alih bisnis keluarga. Itu tahun-tahun yang berat bagi kami berdua. Membuatku bersyukur saat Mikasa akhirnya menemukan Jean; sekalipun pria muka kuda itu punya mulut sama seperti pantat kuda, hatinya tidak. Mereka sedikit membuatku iri dan berharap menemukan orang yang tepat sebagai pendamping hidup. Walau aku tidak pernah berharap mendapat wanita kelas atas, karena menurutku jenis seperti mereka akan terlalu banyak menuntut.

Untungnya sebagai anak bungsu yang tidak punya ambisi apa-apa, aku dipersilakan untuk hidup dengan jalanku sendiri. Saudara-saudaraku menganggap cara hidupku menggemaskan. Mungkin ketertarikan Levi padaku juga berhubungan dengan cara hidupku yang esentrik?

Jadi, terlepas dari tingkah stalker Levi, sarapan terlambatku cukup menyenangkan dan bisa dibilang aku sudah segar bugar saat berpamitan pulang. Seandainya aku tidak punya rencana hari ini, mungkin sepanjang hari sudah kuhabiskan bermalas-malasan di sofa Levi. Aku mengamati pantulan diriku di cermin yang dibalut pakaian sederhana dan topi baret kusam untuk menyembunyikan sebagian besar rambutku. Aku sedang membetulkan kerah kemeja saat suara editor gilaku memecah gendang telinga saat ia masuk dengan spektakuler; "EREN! PENULIS FAVORITKU, EREEEENNNN!"

"Ukh, Hanji! Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu!" Hanji melompat ke arahku dan memberiku pelukan ala induk kucing; menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipiku sambil memelukku erat. Wanita itu memegang bahuku dengan kedua tangannya dan senyum perlahan memudar saat memperhatikanku, "Kenapa pria imutku berpenampilan seperti ini!"

Aku memutar bola mata, "Memangnya aku harus berpenampilan seperti apa saat mau cari data buat tulisanku. Katamu dateline-nya dimajukan, aku tidak mau mendengarmu merengek-rengek minta draf yang belum selesai."

"EREN! EREN! Kau memang penulis terbaik! Kau selalu menyerahkan draf tepat waktu."

"Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkannya tepat waktu jika kau terus mengangguku, minggir," kataku sambil melangkah keluar.

"Apa kau mau tumpangan, Eren? Kau mau pergi kemana? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? mau cari data dimana?"

Aku menghela napas jengkel. "Aku mau ke distrik Downtown." Hanji memandangku ngeri dan sebelum ia berkata apa-apa, aku menambahkan, "Aku perlu ke kantor polisi, oke? Kau pikir kemana lagi aku bisa cari data untuk roman-misteri? Dan aku tidak butuh tumpangan. Mobilmu hanya akan menarik perhatian para begal dan aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka jika ingin tetap hidup, kecuali mereka bisa memberiku cerita menarik."

"Eren~ kau sungguh perlu menyortir ulang proritasmu! Nyawamu lebih penting dibandingkan cerita menarik!"

Aku mendengus menanggapinya. Hanya melambaikan tangan sementara berlari pergi. Di depan pintu mobilnya, Hanji berseru, memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya dengan nada cemas, "Sungguh kau tidak mau diantar?"

Aku berjalan pelan tapi stabil di tengah kerumunan. Membaur sebaik mungkin semetara langkahku membawaku keluar dari jalanan bersih dan pertokoan elit menuju gang-gang sempit, kotor dan menguarkan bau tidak sedap di salah satu bagian new york yang pontang panting menyusul pesatnya pembangunan ekonomi di negara ini. Aku menyusuri pintu-pintu rumah yang tidak jelas itu pintu depan atau pintu belakang saking kotornya. Mobil-mobil yang diparkir di sepanjang jalan itu bernasib tidak lebih baik dan kendaraan paling mewah hanya mobil polisi yang selalu berpatroli di daerah rawan ini; jika bukan malah terlibat bisnis kotor 'kota bawah tanah' ini.

Mata-mata penuh selidik mengikuti langkahku sementara sebisa mungkin kepalaku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan muka dan berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ke kantor polisi. Jangan bayangkan bangunan itu berkesan melindungi selayaknya tempat demi melindungi dan melayani masyarakat. Betapa perbuatan keji dan korup seakan telah menelannya bulat-bulat hingga aura suram dan kata-kata kasar yang melingkupi gedung tempat berkumpulnya para penegak hukum kota ini. Bukti dari merosotnya moral, diskriminasi dan kemiskinan yang menenggelamkan sebagian kota sementara sisi yang lain dipenuhi orang berpesta pora sepanjang malam dengan uang yang terus mengalir ke kantong mereka. Seandainya Jean tahu sisi kota yang pernah kulihat, ia pasti mengerti mengapa aku menyebutnya picik.

Aku masuk ke dalam gedung dan langsung tahu tujuanku adalah meja paling pojok. Pria yang menempatinya sedang duduk dengan kedua kaki tersilang di atas meja, rokok mengepul di bibirnya dan telepon di telinganya. "Hannes!"

"Eren?" terkejut, ia segera menurunkan kakinya. "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, baby," lalu menutup telepon. "Apa yang membawamu kemari kali ini, Eren?"

Aku mendengus, memandang dingin pada gelas votka yang tidak repot-repot di sembunyikannya. "Apalagi? Seperti biasa, tentu saja."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menarik berkas di bawah mejanya dan melemparkannya padaku. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyelundupkan laporan untukmu."

Aku membuka berkasnya, menyapukan pandangan singkat pada tulisan rapat disana untuk memastikan itu memang data yang kuinginkan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu kulemparkan segempok uang padanya yang ia tangkap dengan cekatan sebelum lenyap dibalik jasnya. "Kau akan terus melakukan yang ku mau jika kau masih kecanduan alkohol, Hannes," kataku sambil melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh dua kali.

"Terima kasih kembali!" seru Hannes jengkel.

Keluar dari kantor polisi dan menyusuri perkampungan kumuh, mengejutkan saat aku menemukan kedai teh yang tampak tidak cukup buruk untuk daerah ini, lalu memutuskan untuk menghilangkan dahaga disana. Suara _Ting_ bel pintu mengiringiku masuk, dan pelayan menghampiriku sambil membawa daftar menu. Kupilih jenis teh secara sembarangan karena tidak yakin apapun ditempat ini cukup baik untuk lidahku. Kubuka berkas kasus tak terselesaikan itu dan membaca laporannya dengan sabar; menghapalkan tiap detail yang bisa kupakai untuk bahan ceritaku. Bahkan aku tak sadar pelayan sudah menyajikan tehku sejak lama. Konsentrasiku buyar saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Hei, cutie. Sendirian saja?" tiga orang pria mengerubungiku seolah aku kue tart.

"Apa mau kalian?" salah satunya duduk di depanku, sementara dua lainnya berdiri di belakang kursiku.

"Hem... Kami hanya ingin menemanimu, sayang sekali cutie sepertimu duduk sendirian."

Aku menyipitkan mata, "Jangan panggil aku cutie. Get lost," kataku kasar.

Mereka malah tertawa mendengar kalimat kasarku. Aku berusaha keras mempertahankan muka dingin dan tidak menunjukkan ketakutan yang mulai merayap di sepanjang tulang belakangku, membuat telapak tanganku berkeringat. Kurasakan tangan salah satu dari mereka menyentuh bahuku, kukibaskan dengan kasar, tapi tangan itu malah menangkup daguku, memaksaku menatapnya. "Kau yakin kau bukan _cutie?_ Kau seperti wanita!" Mataku melayang pada pelayan yang mengalihkan pandangan dan masuk ke balik pintu. Para pelanggan lain mulai berdiri dan pergi. Suara tawa disekelilingku merusak telingaku. Kuambil cangkir tehku dan ku lemparkan isinya para pria di depanku. Membuatnya meraih dasiku dan menariknya hingga membuatku jatuh. Mereka melepas topiku dan menjambak rambutku, membuatku terkejut dan berseru kesakitan. "Dan kau juga bersuara seperti wanita!" Aku berusaha menggigit tangan yang menyentuhku, tapi mereka lebih lihai dan tiga orang! Saat harapan bebas dari gangguan ini terasa mustahil dan ketakutanku berakhir dikolong jembatan karena di rampok atau diperkosa hampir jadi kenyataan, tiba-tiba, tarikan dirambutku lenyap dan tubuh penyerangku melayang membentur meja hingga menggulingkannya. Lalu tendangan kaki tepat di muka membuat penyerang di depanku roboh. "Sialan. Siapa kau!?" seru salah satunya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan seketika merasa maklum melihat mereka ketakutan, karena orang yang berdiri di depanku pastilah sejenis pembunuh atau setengah monster dengan tatapannya yang mematikan dan cabikan bibirnya yang rasanya mencemooh dunia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi Arckerman, berdiri dengan wajah kaku dan menaikkan alis. "Kalian beruntung tidak mengenalku," sambil berkata begitu ia memberikan tendangan keras sekali lagi tepat di wajah, di dagu dan melemparkan tubuh pria itu melintasi ruangan. Ia berjalan melewatiku sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Ia memutar-mutar bahu untuk melemaskan, yang bagi Levi Arckerman, gerakan sederhana itu mampu mengirimkan sinyal bahaya. Lalu ia mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat berjalannya dengan malas, seakan sengaja menantang. "Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian?" katanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Mungkin mereka bodoh, atau mungkin harga diri telah mengalahkan insting bertahan hidup, karena mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang bersamaan. Tidak mengejutkan saat dalam sekejap, tongkat Levi memukul tepat dibagian-bagian rawan tubuh lawannya. Seketika, ketiga pria itu terkapar di sekeliling Levi, dimana pria itu bahkan tidak bergerak satu jangkahpun. Melihat pemandangan itu, tiba-tiba pening menyerangku. Aku mengerjapkan mata sambil memegangi kepala, dan saat membuka mata, kulihat punggung Levi kini dihiasi simbol sayap kembar yang terasa familiar dan aku mencium bau darah segar yang membasahi mulut, hidung dan kemejaku. Kudengar suaranya menggema di kepalaku _"...rasa sakit adalah alat terbaik untuk disiplin. Kau tidak perlu dididik dengan kata-kata!"_ Aku memegangi kepalaku sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Eren."

"_Aku pasti bisa membunuhnya. Masalahnya adalah ini keputusan tepat atau tidak."_

"Eren!"

Aku membuka mata saat merasakan sentakan di kepalaku. Levi menangkup pipiku, membuat muka kami sejajar. Ia menatapku dengan mata kelabunya yang tajam dan dalam. "Kau oke?" tanyanya. "Kau sangat pucat, apa mereka menyakitimu?" Aku menggeleng pelan. Memastikan baik-baik sekelilingku; darah di hidung dan mulutku sudah lenyap dan Levi tidak lagi memakai pakaian bersimbol sayap kembar. Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada bicaranya yang monoton, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu menjawab dengan pertanyaan, bocah."

"Uh... minum teh?"

"Di distrik paling berbahaya di New York?" ia membantuku berdiri, menyapukan pandangan dari atas ke bawah, "Dengan penyamaran dan—," ia melirik ke meja, "—Berkas kepolisian?" Aku segera memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam tas. Lalu ia menyentak tanganku keras agar mengikutinya.

"Ukh.. Aku mencari data, oke?" ia mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobil roadster merahnya. Ia berlari masuk ke bagian kemudi sebelum menjalankan mesin itu dan mengebut. Ia memandangku tidak percaya saat berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak punya pikiran mencari data di tempat ini sendirian, Eren. Sudah cukup gila kau mengambil berkas kepolisian."

Aku memutar bola mata, "Apa yang dilakukan _orang sepertimu_ disini, lagi pula?"

"Minum teh."

"Di distrik paling berbahaya di New York?" sindirku.

Ia mendengus, "Kuharap kau sudah mencicipi tehnya, jadi kau tahu jika teh di tempat itu luar biasa. Dan aku jelas bisa melindungi diriku sendiriku," katanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku membenamkan diri di kursi penumpang, menggerutu, "Jadi kau konglomerat, naik roadster dan pandai bela diri." Kulirik tongkat bersimbol militer yang bersandar di pahanya. "Dan juga mantan tentara?"

Levi melirikku, "Hidupku tidak setenang yang kau bayangkan bocah." Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi di sisa perjalanan kami karena ia sepertinya tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh. Mungkin ia punya pengalaman buruk di militer.

Saat kami sampai di depan rumahku, aku terkejut mendapati mobil Hanji masih terparkir disana. Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah. "Hanji? Kau masih disini?" seruku.

"Eren! EREEEN~ AKU KHAWATIR SEKALI! Eren-ku yang imuuuut!" wanita itu melompat dari sofa dan memelukku erat. Ia baru melepaskanku saat aku mendorongnya keras-keras dan mengancam tidak akan memberinya draf tepat waktu. "Kulihat Levi menemukanmu! Kyyaaaa! Levi! Terima kasih sudah menemukan Eren-ku!" Levi menahan Hanji tepat dimukanya, mencegah wanita itu memberikan terkaman yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya padaku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Levi mencariku? Kukira ia pergi kesana untuk minum teh dan kebetulan kami bertemu."

"Dia bilang pergi minum teh?" sahut Hanji terkejut. Lalu senyum memalukan menghiasi wajahnya. Levi membalasnya dengan pandangan mematikan. "Ada apa ini!? Aku mencium ada yang yang malu-malu! Kyaaaa...!" Levi memberikan Hanji tendangan di bokong hingga membuat wanita itu tersungkur. Hanji mendongak menatapku, "Dia tidak akan ke distrik Downtown jika aku tidak menyuruhnya mencarimu, silly Eren..."

Kurasakan wajahku panas dan bisa kupastikan semerah apa wajahku. Kutatap Levi yang masih memberiku ekspresi tak tergoyahkan, "Uh... terima kasih?"

Pria itu memutar bola matanya, "Sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti itu, bocah. Kau membuatku gagal minum teh, aku haus." Aku terlonjak dan segera pergi ke dapur. Kudengar Hanji berkata, "Kau masih saja tidak berubah, Leviiii~ tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaanmuuuu. Kau pasti berpikir Eren imut 'kan? Iya 'kan?" Aku mengusap pipiku yang panas selagi aku membuat teh.

"Eren." Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara bariton Levi tepat di telingaku.

"Le-Levi?" ia meraih cangkir teh di konter dapur, otomatis membuat lengan kami bersentuhan. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap saat melihatnya bersandar santai di sisi konter, menyesap tehnya sambil mengamatiku.

"Apa kau suka pertunjukan opera?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba tidak jelas arahnya itu membingungkanku, tapi aku menjawab, "Opera? Aku menikmatinya. Aku sering melihat pertunjukan Opera saat masih kecil. Itu juga salah satu yang membuatku ingin jadi penulis. Kenapa?"

"Kau sibuk malam ini?"

Aku melemparkan pandangan penasaran, "Selain menulis? Kurasa tidak?"

"Hem... ikut denganku ke metropolitan opera, kudengar _Così fan tutte_ digelar malam ini. Mau ikut?"

Aku membelalakkan mata, "Kau bercanda? Aku penggemar Mozart!"

Levi menyinggungkan senyum singkat, "Aku akan menjemputmu tepat setelah makan malam," katanya sambil meletakkan cangkirnya dan berjalan keluar dapur. Kuikuti dia sampai di depan pintu mobil dan berkata ragu, "Levi!" pria itu membalikkan badan sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Terima kasih," kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil satu langkah mendekatiku dan mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan keras, membuat rambutku jadi awut-awutan. "Kapanpun, bocah." Lalu ia meninggalkanku, merah padam, terpaku di halaman rumah.

"Ada yang janjian kencan, nih~" aku terlonjak mendengar suara Hanji tepat di telingaku.

"HANJIIII! Berhenti mengangguku! Pulang sana!"

Sambil tertawa keras wanita itu melompat ke dalam mobilnya, melambaikan tangan keluar jendela sambil melesat pergi.

Sesuai janji, Levi datang tepat setelah makan malam. Aku sudah menebak kebiasaannya, jadi aku sudah siap ketika ia berdiri di depan pintuku. Ia masih sama seperti pria misterius yang kutemui sebelumnya; dingin dan tampak berbahaya. Tapi itu tidak menghalangiku untuk menyadari kelembutan di matanya saat menatapku. Ia memberiku gestur mempersilakan aku naik ke mobil, bahkan membukakan pintunya untukku. Mikasa selalu menyebutku bebal dan bukannya aku protes, tapi sopan-santunya terasa tidak wajar dilakukan pada sesama pria, kan? Benar kan?

Sesampainya kami di Metropolitan Opera, Levi langsung mengarahkanku menuju lantai dua. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sering datang kemari. Jalur masuk yang dipakainya berbeda dengan tamu lainnya; mereka diarahkan menuju pintu ganda yang mengarah ke ruang pertunjukan, sedangkan kami naik menuju ruang VIP, berupa bilik tertutup gorden yang menyuguhkan seluruh pemandangan di bawahnya—tempat duduk penonton dan panggung utama. Ini mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku, ketika orang tuaku membawaku nonton opera, minus wine seperti yang disuguhkan di ember penuh es batu di atas meja kecil di bilik itu.

Levi mempersilakan aku duduk sementara ia mengambil tempat rapat disisiku. Aku tahu Levi bukan pria yang banyak bicara, tapi aku sungguh hampir tidak sanggup mengatasi rasa gugupku seandainya pertunjukan tidak segera dimulai. Aku bersyukur belum separuh pertunjukan aku bisa merasa rileks. Tapi bukan berarti aku kebal dengan aura keberadaannya. Levi bukan pria yang mudah diabaikan, dan pria macam itu sedang duduk di sampingku, terlihat sangat tampan dan—_sempurna._ Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak diam-diam memperhatikannya di sudut mata. Bodohnya aku baru sadar jika sosoknya bisa sangat mempengaruhiku; karena aku mencintai opera dan demi tuhan, Mozart! Dan sekarang, aku duduk disini hampir tidak memahami separuh jalan cerita _Così fan tutte_ karena terpesona dengan tetanggaku!

Tubuhku yang begitu peka merasakan gerakan tangannya bersandar santai di sofa di belakang tubuhku, membuatnya seperti sedang melingkupiku. Ia bergerak santai menyilangkan kakinya sehingga paha kami saling bersentuhan dan diam disana tanpa niatan menariknya kembali. Kurasakan pipiku memanas, membuatku merasakan desakan (yang mati-matian kutahan) untuk menggosok pipiku. Tiba-tiba napas lembutnya yang berbau mint menyapu telingaku saat berbisik, "Rileks. Kau sangat kaku, Eren. Apa pertunjukan ini sebegitu menegangkannya? Kukira ini tentang kisah cinta?" Perkataannya membuatku tersadar jika aku duduk sekaku batu dan tersadar dengan kedekatan kami. Aku berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot bahuku dan bersandar nyaman di sofa saat kurasakan sentuhan hangat lengannya di belakang tengkukku. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha keras mengabaikan sensasi itu. Saat pertunjukan selesai, dan Levi menarik tangannya untuk memberikan tepuk tangan, barulah aku bisa bernapas lega. Sungguh, pengalaman menonton pertunjukan opera paling menegangkan melebihi menonton film horor.

"Pertunjukan yang menarik," komentar Levi yang hanya sanggup kubalas dengan gumaman setuju. "Kau berkeringat sangat banyak, Eren," komentarnya datar, tapi tangannya seketika mengusap anak-anak rambutku. "Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"Uh... aku hanya butuh udara segar," kataku dengan mata lebar dan bergegas keluar dari bilik itu.

Untung Levi menyembunyikan senyum gelinya dan hanya menjawab, "Tentu," sambil mengikutiku, mencegahku untuk merasa lebih malu lagi. Seandainya aku tahu bagaimana aku terlihat dimatanya, aku pasti mengutuk diriku sendiri karena membuat pipiku merah seperti tomat, bibir merona karena kebiasaan mengigitku saat gugup dan mata nyalang yang tak sanggup menatapnya. Jika Hanji ada disekitarku, ia pasti berseru, _Imuuuttt._ Untunglah makhluk itu tidak ada disini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, Levi," kataku sementara kami menyusuri tangga.

"Tentu. Bisa kulihat kau menikmatinya. Kuharap ini bukan pertunjukan opera kita yang terakhir?"

Aku tertawa pelan, "Tentu Levi, jika kau mau pergi dengan orang sepertiku. Tidak ada yang menolak pertunjukan gratis."

Ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku, "Oh, aku sangat menikmati pertunjukan ini terutama karena mengajak _orang sepertimu_, Eren." Aku melemparkan pandangan penasaran padanya, tapi tidak berani bertanya maksud dibaliknya. Terutama saat mata intens itu menatapku dengan cara yang membuat kakiku berubah jadi jeli. Kami berkendara dalam keheningan lagi, tapi bukan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Saat ia menurunkanku di depan rumah, Levi tampaknya ragu-ragu saat tangannya menyentuh sisi kepalaku dengan lembut, membuat helaian rambutku mengalir di sela-sela jarinya. Gerakan itu dilakukan dalam sekejap mata, dan tiba-tiba saja Levi sudah meninggalkanku sendiri di halamanku dengan muka merah padam. Apapun maksud Levi, aku masih terlalu sibuk menguraikan arti degup jantungku sendiri untuk mengartikan tindakannya.

* * *

A/N:

Awww! Apa aku berhasil menumbuhkan suasana romantis disini? Kuharap perkembangannya tidak terlalu cepat ya... _ Aku pasti akan buat ini happy end kok. Temanya kan bukan Angst... buat yang udah review makasih banget, apalagi sama saran-sarannya. Untuk gaya penulisan aku akan tetap pake POV Eren, tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaiki cara penulisanku jadi lebih mudah di baca :DDDD

Next Chapter? Gak akan lama, soalnya Hitsuzen lagi menggorengnya...


	3. Harapan di bawah gugusan bintang

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga tidak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya; **Fachan desu, , Ryuusuke583, Kim Arlein17, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite.** Terutama **FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite** yang sudah mengikuti sepak terjangku di fandom XXX Holic, kita berjumpa lagi di SNK, terima kasih dukungannya :D Juga semua readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak. Walau tidak sempat balas Reviewnya satu-satu, tapi bisa dipastikan Hitsuzen kewata-ketawa sendiri waktu baca review kalian. :D

Di chapter ini, Levi sedikit curhat :P

Enjoy it, my dears!

* * *

Chapter 3 Harapan di bawah Gugusan bintang

Hal pertama yang kupikirkan tentang Levi Ackerman adalah dia pria kesepian. Di tengah kastil megahnya, ditengah karya-karya picasso dan Da Vinci yang memenuhi tembok hingga menyentuh langit-langit, di tengah deburan ombak dari teluk di ujung dermaga pribadinya; dia berdiri sendirian dengan pandangan dingin dan tak tersentuh, melemparkan tatapannya ke balik teluk. Tidak tersirat sisa hingar bingar kesenangan pesta dan kegelamoran kehidupan kelas atas. Di matanya hanya ada sepi. Disaat seperti itu, aku ingin ia melihatku karena saat-saat seperti itulah dimana ia tidak akan melepaskan tatapannya dariku dan tidak terlihat sedih.

Bukan kebiasaanku untuk cepat akrab dengan manusia lain. Tapi berbeda dengan Levi, ia tak pernah pernah terasa asing bagiku dan terasa mudah buatku berada di sekitarnya. Aku tak kan berani mendekatinya seandainya ia menunjukkan keengganannya padaku. Tapi ia tampak akan selalu menerimaku, bahkan jika aku mengganggu hari-hari sibuknya atau sekedar datang tanpa di undang.

Awalnya itu karena halaman kami saling terhubung. Aku menemukannya berjalan di setapakku. Dan saat kusapa, Levi mengundangku minum teh. Lama kelamaan itu menjadi kebiasaan. Bahkan aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di rumahnya dibandingkan di rumahku sendiri. Seperti sekarang, aku sedang duduk di sandaran batu penuh bantal-bantal empuk yang melingkari kolam renangnya, sementara kertas-kertas penuh tulisan berserakan di sekitarku. Levi mengambil lembar-lembar yang tercecer dan dengan lembut menumpuknya disisiku, sementara aku berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang kukerjakan tanpa menyadari hal itu. Levi punya penyakit parah soal kebersihan, ia bisa dibilang sudah maniak, _holic, _obsesif. Tapi untung ia punya banyak pelayan yang mengurus masalah debunya, jadi ia tak perlu mengumbar emosinya padaku akibat barang-barangku yang berserakan. Walau itu tak menghentikannya protes karena aku lebih sering mengotori rumahnya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat akhirnya aku mendongak dari pekerjaanku, kulihat Levi tidak berada di sekitarku. "Levi?" seruku sementara menyusuri rak-rak penuh barang antik. Para pelayan membukakan pintu-pintu yang kulalui dengan langkah ragu, dan aku menemukannya baru keluar dari ruangan misterius itu; rungan berpintu ganda yang dilarangnya kumasuki; satu-satunya ruangan di istana ini yang tidak boleh kumasuki, bahkan saat ia memperbolehkanku ke dalam kamar tidurnya! Sebagai penulis roman-misteri tentu aku penasaran. Tapi aku menghentikan hasratku sampai disana untuk menghormati privasinya. Wajar, selalu ada rahasia-rahasia di rumah orang-orang kaya, dan biasanya hanya sial yang didapat saat mengetahuinya.

"Eren," ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat melihatku, tapi bisa kulihat kerut tipis di dahinya, seakan ia tak mengharapkan aku disini. Tapi saat menganggap aku belum sempat melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu, pria itu kembali rileks dan memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya. "Mau berjalan-jalan di pantai?" aku tersenyum karena menyadari tawaran itu caranya menghiburku. Levi tahu setelah berjam-jam benjejal di tumpukan kertas, hiburan sederhana seperti berjalan-jalan di pantai adalah menu favoritku. Levi selalu bisa menebakku, seperti soal opera, Levi seakan tahu jika aku juga sangat mencintai laut. "Tentu, Levi," aku setuju tanpa ragu.

Aku mengira jalan-jalan itu hanyalah menyusuri sepanjang pantai. Tapi rupanya Levi punya rencana lain dengan kursi-kursi lipat dan limun yang menunggu disana. Aku segera melepas celana khaki-ku dan tanpa repot-repot melepas kemeja, aku berlari ke arah teluk dan menceburkan diri ke dalamnya. "Levi! Apa yang kau tunggu!" seruku.

"Mengambil foto," katanya datar.

Aku tertawa menghampirinya. "Pantai dan mainan orang kaya," sindirku. "Ada apa kau dengan kamera? Apa itu hobi barumu?"

Sambil menatapku dari balik lensa ia menjawab, "Aku hanya tidak ingin lagi kehilangan moment bersamamu."

Aku bingung dengan jawaban _lagi _itu, tapi memutuskan itu hanya salah satu dari 1001 keesentrikan Levi Ackerman. "Kau aneh Levi!" komentarku dengan humor, tapi tak memungkiri ada nada gugup terselip di bibirku. Levi hanya menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum mengambil foto lagi. Seandainya aku tahu apa yang ia lihat dibalik lensanya; kaki mulus sewarna madu yang jenjang dan bisanya terhalang celana kini hanya di tutupi oleh boxer dan ujung kemeja basah yang melekat erat di tubuhku memperjelas profil tubuhku yang ramping. Aku memang tidak punya otot ala binaragawan atau six pac atau otot-otot lengan yang likat seperti Levi. Dan aku tidak peduli jika orang berkata fitur langsingku dan kulit lembutku memalukan untuk seorang pria. Toh aku hanya seorang penulis yang menghabiskan berjam-jam waktuku menjauhi sinar matahari. Tapi di mata Levi tidak ada nilai kurang dalam diriku. Bahkan ia menghargai setiap jengkal tubuhku yang bisa ditatapnya; mengaguminya, terpesona dengannya. Seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti akan lebih berhati-hati di bawah tatapan serigala itu. Sayangnya lensa menutupinya, sayangnya lagi keluguanku menutupinya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku," katanya saat melihatku berdiri kaku saja disana.

"Bagaimana bisa! Kau membuatku malu!"

Levi memutar bola matanya, "Kalau begitu makan saja semangkanya supaya aku juga bisa mendapatkan gambarmu dengan biji semangka menempel di pipi." Karena jengkel aku merebut kameranya dan memotretnya dengan cepat berkali-kali. Ia membuang muka sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?"

"Balas dendam. Supaya kau tahu rasanya," aku tertawa, "Coba lihat ini! Wajahmu lucu sekali! Tetap berpose begitu, Levi—" Levi menggeram dan menyahut kameranya dari tanganku, lalu dengan kekuatan luar biasa mendorongku jatuh ke pasir.

"Idiot, kau hanya membuang-buang filmnya." Aku membeku di bawah lengannya yang menahanku. Tanpa sadar wajahku merona dan Levi menjepret, "Ekspresi yang bagus."

"Levi!" aku melempar pasir, membuatnya melepaskanku karena sibuk batuk akibat pasir yang masuk mulut. "Bocah! Beraninya kau!"

"Salah sendiri maniak kebersihan sepertimu mengajakku ke pantai," kataku sambil lari sebelum ditendang. Ia cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membiarkanku bermain dengan air lagi sementara ia kembali mengambil foto.

"Ereeeen!" seru Hanji dari halaman belakang rumahku. Aku memutar bola mata saja karena tahu wanita itu pasti menghampiriku juga. Aku mendengar, "Cih," dari Levi saat ia memilih mengambil limun dan bergerak sejauh mungkin dari Hanji yang menubruk ku seperti banteng. "Teganya kau tidak mengajakku bersenang-senang, Ereeen! Aku juga mau main di pantaaaai."

"Ini pantai milik Levi, seharusnya kau protes padanya."

"Leviiii!"

"Berisik. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, empat mata?"

"Jahat sekali kau dengan teman dekatmu! Kau masih punya hutang karena AKU sudah mau memperkenalkanmu pada Eren! Hutangmu ini takkan terbayar bahkan jika kau membelikanku pulau tropis!"

"Huh?" celetukku heran.

"Cih, siapa yang mau membelikanmu pulau."

"Karena aku kau mendapatkan informasi tentang penulis paling imut sejagat!" aku memutar bola mata, memilih meninggalkan Hanji demi semangka yang terlihat enak, segar dan menggiurkan. "Jangan abaikan aku, Eren! Aku kemari membawa kabar baik!" aku menyemburkan biji semangka yang dibalas dengan tatapan jorok oleh Levi; seperti katanya ia menjepret. "Karena apresiasi masyarakat pada novel terakhirmu luar biasa dan juga permintaan yang terus mengalir untuk cetak ulang, akhirnya bagian pemasaran menerima usulku untuk mengadakan jumpa fans di salah hotel super duper terkenal Colossal Titan! Bahkan mereka mengadakan acara bedah buku disana!'"

Seketika aku melupakan semangkaku, "Kau bercanda?"

"Jika aku bilang akan ada bedah buku pertanian berarti aku bercanda."

"Kau bercanda, Hanji!" seruku sambil berhambur memeluknya. "Ini... ini luar biasa!"

"Siapa dulu editormu!"

Levi menyahut, "Yang terkenal sinting, keras kepala, tidak punya otak, idiot, tapi juga brilian minta ampun."

"Itu tadi hinaan atau pujian, Levi~"

Tapi Levi tidak memperdulikan dan malah melemparkan senyum mahalnya padaku sambil berkata, "Selamat, Eren."

"Terima kasih, Levi." Terdengar suara jepretan dan kikikan Hanji. "Kalian imut sekaliiii," serunya dengan ekspresi gila yang membuatku sekali lagi meragukan kewarasannya.

Berita bedah buku dan acara jumpa fans itu segera menyebar pada semua anggota keluargaku. Mikasa memberiku selamat lewat telepon saat makan malam, bilang dia akan datang, bahkan dia berjanji untuk memastikan Jean tidak minum-minum malam sebelumnya sehingga mereka bisa datang tanpa diganggu hangover. Ia juga bilang Armin dan Erwin bahkan menjadi pembeli tiket pertama. Entah bagaimana berita itu bisa menyebar secepat itu. Aku bertaruh ini karena Hanji dan mulut besarnya, sebelum aku membacanya sendiri sebagai berita dan iklan besar-besaran di New York post! Rupanya penerbitku tidak mau menahan-nahan lagi. Membuatku gugup setengah mati dan bertanya-tanya apa aku cukup populer untuk semua pemberitaan ini. Tentu Levi juga setuju untuk datang, ia bilang urusan bisnis belakangan. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa karena menjadi prioritas seorang bisnisman macam dia.

Bedah bukunya dilakukan di aula utama hotel paling bergengsi di jantung kota New York 'Colossal Titan'. Hotel pusat kebudayaan dan kegilaan segala umur yang memberikan semua fasilitas seluruh kota dirangkum jadi satu gedung pencakar langit. Kasino, Bar paling ekslusif, restoran, bahkan acarde memenuhi lahannya yang berhektar-hektar. Mimpi semua penulis mengelar acara di tempat macam ini. Tanpa kutahu, tentu saja pihak penerbitku mempertimbangkan nama Jeager yang kumiliki dan bersiap-siap dengan gelombang orang terkenal, konglomerat dan orang kaya baru dari lingkup pergaulanku, selain penggemar normal, mahasiswa, para penulis muda idealis dan perampok gila. Membuat acara itu tanpa kusadari bukan hanya jadi ajang bertukar pendapat cerdas, tapi juga bertukar kartu perusahaan dan bisikan-bisikan bisnis. Untungnya Levi tidak senaif diriku dan berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan sehingga aku punya harga diri mendatangi acaraku sendiri dengan keluar dari Daniels Speedster merah pesanan khusus miliknya, menghentikan Mikasa dari ocehan khawatirnya yang tiada henti.

Seketika lampu blitz membutakan mataku sekalipun petugas hotel sudah berjuang memberikan jalan. Aku merasakan lengan Levi otomatis melingkari pinggangku, menarikku sepanjang jalur dari mobil menuju pintu masuk dengan protektif; membuatku terkejut karena tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku mampu menghalau sebagian besar paparazi. Rupanya para budak berita juga salah satu yang kaget mengetahui mr Constantine yang tersohor adalah Eren Jeager, yang tidak lain tidak bukan juga pewaris Jeager Medical Cops and Research. Menjadi keranjingan melemparkan pertanyaan untuk meyakinkan apakah benar pria di sampingku adalah Levi Ackerman dan apakah hubungan kami; sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan novelku. Rupanya, walau jarang ada yang tahu wajah Levi Ackerman, mobil pesanan khususnya lebih terkenal dibanding mukanya.

"Itu... gila!" bisikku begitu kami berhasil melewati pintu lobi. Aku mengatur napas, mataku masih membulat sempurna sementara keringat membasahi dahiku yang tegang.

"Hmp. Setan pencari berita."

"Hanji!" seruku melihat wanita itu celingukan mencariku.

"Eren!" ia berlari cemas menghampiri kami. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Eren! Aku sudah minta tambahan orang untuk menghalau paparazi dan juga memesan tali pengaman. Siapa tahu ada kejadian gila lain saat tamu-tamu pentingmu datang." Hanji membawa kami ke ruang rekreasi dan segera memberiku minum. Panitia tampak hilir mudik dengan muka panik, tidak membantu mengurangi suasana tegang di ruangan itu.

"Siapa tamu-tamu pentingku itu, Hanji?" seruku menahan panik. "Ini benar-benar hanya bedah buku dan jumpa fans kan?!"

"Tentu saja ini hanya bedah buku dan jumpa fans seorang mr Constantine yang misterius dan juga penampilan perdananya di depan media!" seru Hanji sambil tertawa keras. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak menyadari kepopuleranmu sendiri, Eren. Itu benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Levi berdecih, "Dan mereka semua sekarang tahu jika mr Constantine juga adalah Eren Jeager. Siapa wartawan yang bakal menolak steak semacam itu?"

"Oh, _fuck!_ Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Hanji!"

"Tenang Eren! Tenang! Begitu kau masuk ruang seminar semuanya akan lebih terkendali. Dan kami sudah menyiapkan pengawalan khusus untuk jumpa fans. Omong-omong soal itu, mari kuperkenalkan orang yang akan mendampingimu selama bedah buku." Hanji memperkenalkanku pada pria tua bernama Dot Pixis, seorang ahli psikologi Kriminal yang bekerja di Departeman Kepolisian New York. Wow! Seorang ahli akan membahas karyaku! Aku tidak pernah mengira hasil karyaku akan dijadikan pembicaraan serius macam ini. Saat Pixis diperkenalkan pada Levi, pria itu tampak terkejut, "Kopral Ackarman?" serunya sambil menyalaminya. "Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Doctor," sapanya dengan salaman bersahabat.

"Kalian saling kenal?" _dia menyebut Levi Kopral!_ Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang karena berharap bisa mengenal Levi lebih jauh. Aku tahu jika Levi mantan militer, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka ia menyandang gelar setinggi itu! Tapi rupanya aku tidak seberuntung itu karena Hanji segera memotong dan mendesak kami supaya segera masuk ke ruang seminar.

Levi duduk bersama teman-temanku di deretan kursi terdepan; tampak cukup canggung sebelum Erwin mencairkan suasana dan mengajaknya basa-basi sementara moderator membuka acara. Lalu, konsentrasi bergulir pada novelku. Pixis mengejutkanku dengan menonjolkan beberapa bagian misteri yang ia anggap relevan untuk dibawa ke kisah nyata; menyinggung sedikit beberapa kasus serupa yang ditangani polisi—membuatku melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Levi yang memutar bola matanya sambil bersedekap santai di kursinya. Aku menyeringai karena pria itu menangkap maksudku; tidak sia-sia aku menyelundupkan berkas kepolisian.

Lalu, Pixis mengangkat salah satu karakter gila dalam tulisanku, sempat memberiku pujian karena berhasil merangkum psikopat yang tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi, yang berhasil menggiring ceritaku setingkat lebih tinggi dari sekedar roman misteri. Aku bersemu merah mendengar pujiannya dan saat mereka memberi kesempatan padaku untuk angkat bicara, aku melupakan rencana apa yang akan kuucapkan dan tidak ingat apa yang sudah kukatakan. Yang jelas, begitu aku menurunkan mic-ku, gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar bersamaan dengan kembalinya panca indraku. Jika karakter buatanku tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta dan obsesi, maka aku tidak bisa membedakan antara memasuki masa trans atau demam panggung.

Begitu acara berakhir dan aku turun dari podium, Mikasa berhambur memelukku erat-erat dan memberiku kecupan di pipi, dahi dan daguku, "Aku bangga sekali padamu, Eren!"

Jean menepuk bahuku keras, "Itu tadi pidato yang luar biasa, sepupu! Sekalipun aku belum sempat baca bukumu. Kurasa berdiam lama di gua tidak menurunkan kemampuan bicaramu!"

"Jean!" seru Mikasa.

Aku tertawa, terlalu senang untuk menanggapi sindirannya.

"Selamat ya, Eren," Armin memelukku dan belum melepaskanku saat berkata sambil menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya, "Kini kau resmi jadi penulis paling populer abad ini."

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Jangan berlebihan Armin."

"Itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan, Eren. Kau memang jenius!"

"Terima kasih, Erwin." Saat mataku menemukan Levi, aku tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebar dimukaku. Pria itu masih saja tidak terpengaruh lingkungan. Berdiri diam disana seolah menjadi orang ketiga yang memperhatikan segalanya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan dia menaikkan sebelah alis sambil berkata, "Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu."

Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, dan aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan senangku karena dia berada disini. Jadi, entah karena perasaan meluap atau demam panggung yang masih tersisa, tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari memeluknya. Menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan dan merasa malu karena membuat pria itu kaget, aku segera melompat menjauh, tapi lenganku ditangkapnya dan ditarikku ke pelukannya sekali lagi. "Itu tadi luar biasa, Eren," bisiknya di telingaku. Kurasakan wajahku panas dan segera aku menjauh darinya seolah pelukan Levi membakarku. Pria itu hanya menatapku dengan mata silvernya yang dingin, tapi kali ini dengan senyum mengejek yang tidak disembunyikannya; membuatku otomatis salah tingkah. Mikasa segera mengirimkan tatapan mematikan saat melihat adegan itu, tapi untung saja Armin segera mencegahnya. Sedangkan Jean tertawa karena ledekannya sendiri yang untungnya tidak berhasil ditangkap telingaku dan Erwin tersenyum mengerti. Hanji? Dia diam-diam memotret kami dengan kamera Levi yang dititipkan padanya sambil terkekel ala psikopat.

Begitu waktu istirahat berakhir, tiba saatnya jumpa fans dan waktu tanda tangan. Seorang mahasiswa yang akhirnya mendapat kesempatan setelah mengantri panjang berkata, "Kami memakai buku anda untuk referensi kuliah, mr Constantine," katanya sambil menungguku membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Sungguh?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Sejak itu aku menjadi penggemar berat anda! Dan aku semakin menggilai anda setelah tahu jika anda seorang Jeager! Tidak ada yang menyangkal jika keluarga Jeager selalu membela kemanusiaan."

Rupanya bocah penganut humanisme. "Hm... tapi aku bukan petinggi perusahaan. Aku hanya penulis."

Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Anda melakukannya lewat tulisan anda," yakinnya.

"Aku mengganggapnya pujian kalau begitu."

"Tentu, mr Constantine," kata anak itu sambil mendekap bukunya dan berlari pergi. Kudengar suara tawa tertahan yang familier dan terkejut saat Levi berdiri di depanku. "Kenapa aku melihat tetangga miliaderku yang terkenal dibarisan para fans-ku?"

Ia menaikkan sebelah alis, "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan fans saat seperti ini? meminta tanda tangan pada idola-nya, tentu saja."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah pipiku merona karena mulut licinnya—dan aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan soal bibir + Levi. "Ooke... tapi kau bisa memintanya kapan saja! Buat apa antri segala," sindirku.

"Apa serunya?" jawabannya membuatku memutar bola mata. Aku menatap buku yang ditumpuknya di depanku. Membuatku tersenyum lembut, "Daaaan... kau membawa—coba kulihat—buku pertama hingga yang terbaru?"

"Aku fans nomor satumu dan aku tidak suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan."

Aku tertawa berdentang-dentang, membuat sudut mulut Levi ikut berkedut, "Baiklah, fans nomor satuku, ini dia. Terima kasih sudah jadi fans setiaku."

"Aku akan senang jika idola-ku mau menerima undangan makan malam." Aku melebarkan mata. Levi berdeham, "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat atas penampilan perdanamu pada dunia?"

Aku tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja. Kemana fans miliader-ku akan membawaku makan malam nanti?"

"Aku lebih suka jika membuatnya sebagai kejutan," sambil berkata begitu Levi meninggalkan antrian dan sekali lagi membuatku beku karena pesonanya.

Tidak sabar rasanya aku segera meninggalkan tempat dudukku. Waktu terasa begitu lambat! Hingga membuatku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Aku mendesah lega saat akhirnya Hanji mengumumkan jika acara pemberian tanda tangan sudah selesai, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera melompat. Mikasa yang melihatku di lobi hotel berseru, "Eren!?" aku menoleh tapi tetap sambil jalan di tempat. "Mikasa?"

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam?" ah! Perayaan tempat berkumpulnya tamu VIP dan para petinggi perusahaan penerbitan.

"Tolong wakil kan ya?"

"Apa kau bilang? Apa jadinya perayaan tanpa orang yang dirayakan?"

"Aku ada urusan lain!"

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Levi?" katanya dengan pandangan menakutkan. Otomatis membuatku menelan ludah. Kuhampiri dirinya sambil bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa jika benar? Dia tetanggaku, Mikasa. Dan dia berbaik hati mengundangku makan malam untuk merayakan."

"Dan undangannya lebih penting? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya lain kali?"

Levi lebih penting? Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan pria itu jadi bagian penting dari diriku. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan padaku, apa yang dia ucapkan padaku, hal sekecil apapun, terasa berharga dan itu semakin membuatku ingin mengenalnya. Kesadaran dengan betapa besar perasaanku padanya membuat pipiku merona dan Mikasa tentu saja menyadari itu. Wanita itu menghela napas, meremas tanganku lembut saat berkata, "Telepon aku jika kau sempat, oke?" Aku mengerjap dan mengangguk heran. Mikasa memberiku kecupan singkat di pipi sebelum masuk ke ruang perayaan.

"Eren."

Aku menoleh pada pria tampan yang menunggu di depan pintu lobi dan seperti magnet aku bergerak ke arahnya. Mata kelabunya menatapku dengan pandangan lembut, dan walau tanpa berkata apa-apa ia memanduku ke mobilnya yang sudah dinyalakan di depan pintu. Begitu keluar, seketika wartawan mengelilingi kami. "Berpeganganlah padaku," bisiknya di telinga, membuatku seketika bergelayut padanya sementara ia menutupi kami dengan jasnya, membantuku menembus kerumunan dan menekan rendah kepalaku sebelum mendorongku ke pintu penumpang. Aku masih merundukkan muka karena kaca jendela tidak menahan kilatan lampu blitz sampai akhirnya Levi membawa kami keluar dari zona bahaya.

Kami berkendara dalam diam dan ia membawaku keluar dari tengah kota, semakin menjauhi daerah kami tinggal. Aku memandangnya bertanya-tanya, tapi membiarkan pria itu membawaku ke antah berantah. Kami melintasi jalanan gelap perumahan menengah atas yang punya halaman-halaman rumput lebar nan hijau terpangkas rapi dengan pohon-pohon besar di sepanjang sisinya, melewati area kumuh rel kereta api yang baru saja dibangun di tengah-tengah perumahan baru yang masih bau antara campuran cat, belerang dan batu bara dan melintasi jembatan Queenborough menuju bagian lain teluk. Levi baru berhenti saat kami tiba di depan sebuah pondok kayu. Dibilang pondok kayu—dengan ukurannya, bangunan itu lebih tepat disebut gabungan dari beberapa pondok. Seorang pelayan berlari menyambut kami dan mengambil alih mobil. "Wow," bisik ku saat apa yang kulihat di antara sinar keemasan lampu adalah gugusan bintang tiada akhir yang seperti menyentuh horizon. Levi menuntunku masuk dan membawaku ke beranda luar tanpa atap di depan danau tempat perahu ditambatkan. Di salah satu meja bertaplak putih, hidangan makan malam sudah disiapkan, sehingga kami bisa makan malam di tengah cahaya bintang. Ini... lebih dari luar biasa... dan sangat romantis... aku tidak tahu jika Levi orang yang romantis, tapi itu wajar karena aku baru mengenalnya. Levi rupanya menyembunyikan kepribadian gantleman dalam pribadinya yang dingin. "Apa ini pondok pribadimu?" bisikku, takut suaraku mengganggu suara lembut musik klasik yang diputar dan rengekan serangga musim panas. Levi mengangguk, menarik kursi untukku sebelum duduk di seberang. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya,"Kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Aku memandang hidangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini."

Levi menatapku sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan menggerutu, "Kau cukup istimewa untuk diperlakukan seperti ini."

Aku tidak yakin apa Levi memang berniat menjawabku atau hanya bicara pada diri sendiri, "Kenapa? Karena aku pengarang favoritmu? Atau karena aku tetanggamu? Atau karena—"

"Atau karena aku ingin makan malam dengan Eren Jeager dan mengucapkan selamat padanya pada malam paling istimewa dalam kehidupan karirnya."

Aku merona, menyadarkan punggungku sambil menatap Levi malu-malu. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak susah, kan?"

"Uh..."

Levi tersenyum, lalu secepat kedatangannya, senyum segera hilang. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah danau, memandangnya dengan sedih. Aku penasaran apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa yang membuatnya tampak begitu sedih? Lalu ia berkata pelan, yang mana seandainya kami tidak hanya dikelilingi bunyi serangga dan gemericik air, aku mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya, "Kau tahu... aku ingin merasakan banyak hal, mengalami banyak hal, melihat dan berbagi semua hal yang belum pernah aku nikmati sebelumnya—" ia menatapku, "—bersamamu."

Aku menelan ludah, "Kenapa?" suaraku hanya berupa desisan pelan, terlalu takut memecah suasana intens di antara kami.

"Karena waktu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan dan... karena aku ingin kau bisa punya ribuan pengalaman—" napasnya tercekat, "Aku ingin kau bahagia lebih dari sebelumnya," ia menyentuh tanganku lembut, menatapku beberapa detik sebelum menariknya kembali dan beralih pada makanannya. "Cepat dimakan. Hal yang paling kubenci saat makan di luar, makanan lebih cepat dingin."

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya mengakhiri obrolan serius kami dengan gerutuan. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh di dadaku dan terlalu takut mengutarakan penasaranku dengan lantang. Aku punya perasaan dimana aku mengutarakannya, hubungan aneh kami ini akan berakhir dan aku belum siap menghadapi yang menanti kami, apapun itu. Levi menawariku menginap di pondoknya dan aku tidak menolaknya. Toh, kami tidur di ruangan berbeda. Tapi aku merasa belum ingin berpisah dengannya, dan sepertinya ia pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Jadi, kami menghabiskan waktu sampai menjelang pagi dengan duduk di depan perapian tak menyala, bersama makanan sisa, selimut di pangguan dan buku di tangan. Saat aku menyandarkan bahuku ke bahunya, ia tidak menolak, dan saat aku menyandarkan kepalaku di sisi kepalanya, ia melingkarkan lengannya memelukku. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku tertidur. Aku tidak ingat memimpikan kecupan-kecupan ringannya di puncak kepalaku, atau belaian lembutnya di rambutku. Masuk lebih jauh ke alam mimpi, aku melihatnya memelukku di tengah salju, dengan bau anyir darah di sekelilingku. Kulihat air matanya, ingin kuhapus kesedihan itu, tapi tanganku tak sanggup menyekanya karena aku jatuh dalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam. Aku mendengar diriku sendiri berbisik, _"Rivaille Heichou..."_

* * *

A/N : Aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa mengakhirinya dengan cara romantis melankolis? apa cuma perasaanku sendiri? Untuk karir Eren, aku berusaha keras mendeskripsikannya serasional mungkin. Jika ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi. Juga untuk umpatan Eren,,, hehehe kalian bisa memaafkanku untuk yg satu itu kan? Soalnya nantinya Levi lebih banyak mengumpat, kan itu karakternya sang kopral... Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada sedikit sentilan Lemon. :DDDD bagi yang tidak sabar silakan bersabar, bagi yang merasa Hitsuzennya kurang ajar, Hitsuzennya nggak menyesal (lho?). Hitsuzen Cuma berharap dapat review yang banyak, biar semangat :D

next chapter seharusnya sih nggak lama soalnya sudah selesai, cuma tinggal edit sana, edit sini... jadi, See you next chapter!


	4. Mimpi Berkabut

A/N: selamat malam, karena update-nya selalu malam. Ini sialnya jadi makhluk malam. Kadang merasa bersyukur juga diciptakan buat tidur cukup 4 jam sehari dan gak harus waktu malam hari. Orang bilang insomnia, adekku bilang kelainan mental, aku bilang mukzijat; syukur jadi bisa buat fanfic. Sekali lagi salam kenal bagi mereka yang baru baca fic-nya Hitsuzen. Biasanya saya nggak aktif di fandom ini, walau sudah menggilai SNK sejak lama, bahkan nonton animenya lebih dari 100x sampe hapal dialognya. Songs di Animenya juga terngiang2 di telinga bahkan saat tidur. Maka dari itu saya putuskan membuat fic-nya dari pada cuma tersimpan di otak dan dikeluarkan lewat lamunan sambil ngiler.

Jujur, ini fic sebenarnya oneshoot. Endingnya sudah ada, tapi saya buat panjang dengan perbaikan dan penambahan disana sini sambil diganti tema nya jadi lebih action. Mungkin di chapter2 awal agak fua2-romans gitu, tapi nanti intrik segera datang dengan Eren sbg pusatnya dan Levi sbg kunci penyelesaian masalah. Jadi, yang penasaran nih Fic berakhirnya chapter berapa, saya rasa itu tergantung dari seberapa kuat saya menyambungkan jalan cerita yang bolong di tengah. Saya juga janji buat Hanji lebih gila lagi, jadi gak akan ada tumpuk karakter sama Yuuko-nya XXX Holic. Buat yang penasaran soal umur karakter2 di Fic ini, Eren, Arimin dan Jean 24 tahun. Mikasa 25. Jadi nih Mikasa nikahin brondong. Hanji, Erwin dan Levi 37 tahun. Menurut wawancara Hajime Isayama yang saya tahu Levi umurnya lebih dari 40-an, tapi karena ketuaan saya jadikan 37-an lah dengan perbedaan umur 13 tahun sama Eren. Maaf kalo salah. Dan... Levi bukan Vampire, dia manusia biasa yang luar biasa charming, ganteng dan tetap (non prajurit) manusia terkuat, selebihnya lebih baik jadi misteri biar seru.

Untuk chapter ini agak senggol2 Lemon, jadi maaf bagi yang gak berkenan; tapi ini gak mempengaruhi plot dan hanya untuk memuaskan asupan Yaoi-nya Hitsuzen. Buat para penggila Yaoi, saya tau itu kurang greget dan butuh mempertajam detail. Tapi tenang, nanti ada smut dengan S besar yang bakal saya pisah jadi oneshoot dengan rating M. Buat yang gak sabar baca yang smut, tenang guys, semakin lama nunggunya, semakin enak. Buat saya untuk urusan kesitu2 lebih greget kalo membangun hubungan dulu :3.

Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya; **Ryuusuke583, JOYable, Kim arlein 17, Ikhaosvz, dame dame no ko dame ku chan. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak. Walau tidak sempat balas Reviewnya satu-satu, tapi saya selalu baca dengan sepenuh hati, walau setengah gila.

Enjoy it, my dears!

* * *

Chapter 4: Mimpi Berkabut

_Hawa dingin membekukan seluruh badanku walau otakku tak berhenti bekerja. Suara angin menderu keras di tengah badai salju dan warna putih kelabunya bercampur dengan bau anyir darah. Kudengar ringkikan kuda, menunjukkan mereka begitu gelisah karena suaranya sampai terdengar di tengah teriakan angin. Siapa yang sangka pagi yang tenang berubah jadi teror. Aku sampai berharap kenapa badai ini tidak datang lebih awal, jadi ia bisa menutupi matahari sehingga para monster itu tak kan menyerang kami. Tapi sekali lagi, takdir selalu menertawakanku. Titan menyerang ekspedisi kami, membuatku hampir menyerah bahkan dalam wujud monster, seandainya saja tidak ada dia akan ada lebih banyak yang mati; __Rivaille, Heichou, prajurit manusia terkuat._

_Aku tidak takut mati bahkan walau aku tahu aku sedang menyambutnya, aku tidak takut titan-titan itu sebab mereka hancur di bawah tangan-tangan raksasa-ku, aku tidak takut saat melihat darah teman-temanku yang kontras di lahan putih ini sebab aku tahu mereka mati terhormat. Tapi mata penuh air mata itu yang membuatku takut; takut melihatnya kecewa; takut tidak bisa melindunginya lagi; takut tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku sebelum kematiaan menyambutku. Seharusnya aku tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya aku mengatakannya sebelum terlambat. Aku berusaha, sungguh berusaha, tapi yang bisa kukatakan sekarang hanya namanya; kaptenku, idolaku, pahlawanku, orang yang kucintai, __"Rivaille Heichou..."_

"_Sstt... Jaeger... Eren. Kau akan selamat. Kau pasti selamat. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku bersumpah."_

_Aku tersedak cairan asin dan bau karat yang merembes hangat melewati sela-sela bibirku yang membeku, mengalir membasahi mantel hijauku. Kurasakan ia mengeratkan pelukan. Aku tahu semua sudah terlambat, kecepatan regenerasiku tidak mampu menjangkau parahnya lukaku tepat waktu. Kata-kata penghiburannya tidak lagi bermakna bagi kami berdua. Kami tahu waktuku sudah tiba. Tapi alih-alih mengungkapkan perasaanku yang ribuan katapun tak cukup mewakilinya, aku hanya berbisik, "Cium aku." Berharap ia akan memahaminya, berharap ia akan menyambutnya._

_Dan aku melihat air matanya mulai bergulir deras, memburamkan kelopak kelabunya dan membasahi pipiku saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata itu mengunciku, pipi kami bergesekan, hidung kami bersentuhan, dan akhirnya aku merasakannya saat bibir kami saling bertemu; tidak seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini, bibirnya kering karena hawa dingin, aroma darah dan pertarungan saling bersentuhan saat keduanya bertemu. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan lembut, memastikan agar aku tahu ia melakukannya dengan segenap jiwa. "Eren..." bisiknya tanpa menarik bibir, hembusan napasnya menghangatkanku, "Jangan berani-berani meninggalkanku, bocah. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu. Siapa kau berani menentangku," suara goyah dalam usahanya membendung perasaan. Mau tak mau perkataannya membuatku tersenyum. Betapa aku mencintainya; nada bicaranya yang sarkastis, humornya yang sadis, gayanya yang arogan dan matanya yang kelabu tapi penuh determinasi. Aku mengerjapkan mata, merasakan air mataku sendiri. "Kau tahu bocah, brengsek, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, bahkan walau kau pergi, aku akan mencarimu, aku akan selalu mencarimu dan aku akan mendapatkanmu, tak melepaskanmu," ia tertawa pelan tapi penuh kepedihan, "Siapa lagi yang sanggup mengurusmu selain aku, Eren? Kau Suicidal Bastard." Aku menatap langit kelabu. Merasakan kehangatannya saat ia memelukku erat, merasakan tubuh gemetarnya saat ia berbisik pedih, "Oh, Eren... cintaku..." benar, cinta. Cinta yang selalu membuatku bertahan, yang selalu membuatku bangkit lagi walau kepedihan menghancurkanku, walau tiap mata memandangku seperti monster. Cintanya, cinta yang tampak di matanya saat ia mengumpat padaku, saat ia menendangku karena tidak membersihkan kantornya dengan benar. Aku ingin tertawa, aku ingin melambung ke angkasa karena bahagia, ya Cinta! Aku mencintainya seperti ia mencintaiku dan aku tidak menyesal melalui kepedihan ini. Aku bersyukur kepedihan ini mempertemukan kami. Ya Rivaille, aku mencintaimu, aku akan mencarimu, tak kan melepaskanmu, selamanya... selamanya... bahkan walau kematian memisahkan kita, aku akan menemukanmu... pahlawanku, cintaku._

Aku terkesiap membuka mata. Kurasakan air mata mengalir di ujung mataku, melewati sela-sela rambut dan telingaku. Aku mengerjap dan mengerjap lagi, berusaha menghilangkan kepedihan dari mimpi aneh yang mulai sering menghantuiku. Mimpi-mimpi itu makin lama makin detail, makin jelas, makin nyata senyata kepedihan yang membekas saat aku bangun. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, tapi ia terasa familier. Gaya bicaranya, nada bicaranya. Tapi pikiranku berkabut karena hampir mustahil untuk mengingat mimpi.

Aku menegakkan bahu dari tidur ayamku di meja kerja. Lembar-lembar naskah untuk novel baruku tergeletak sembarangan di dekat mesin tik. Kuusap mataku yang lelah sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Memijat leher yang kaku sambil mengambil jurnal di laciku. Aku membuka jurnal penuh coretan apapun yang terbersit di benakku. membuka halaman yang kosong dan menuliskan mimpiku sedetail mungkin. Aku tidak pernah punya diary karena aku tidak menulis apa yang telah kualami secara harian. Aku lebih pada menuliskan pemikiranku dibandingkan apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan itu tidak cuma mengenai hal-hal besar, malah hal-hal kecil dan unik; segala yang kuanggap berharga sebagai ide tulisan. Aku belum menentukan menulis apa, dan ini sudah kelima kalinya aku memasukkan naskah ke tong sampah. Aku berpikir tidak masalah jika aku merubah sedikit gaya penulisanku; lagi pula sudah gayaku mengangkat tema tidak populer, malah terkadang ganjil. Aku penasaran apa Hanji akan menerima tema fantasi? Aku menggigiti bibir bawahku karena kebiasaan saat berpikir serius. Lalu memutuskan untuk menuliskan apapun yang terbersit di benakku dulu dari pada buang-buang kertas.

Aku menghela napas sambil bersandar saat melihat undangan pesta dari Jean yang tergeletak di meja. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dari pada merusak mood-ku. Lalu pandanganku mengarah ke koran yang terlipat di sebelahnya, membuatku mengerang pelan saat teringat foto yang terpampang di halaman utama. Seandainya itu juga mimpi. Tapi disanalah dia, fotoku bersama Levi, keluar dari dalam mobil. Wajahku tampak kaget dengan lengan Levi melingkari pinggangku, menyeretku ke dalam hotel. Aku mengulang membaca judulnya; **Constantine, Penulis novel Best Seller 'Anne From Demurder' dan Eren Jaeger, Pewaris Jaeger ****Medical Cops and Research adalah ****orang yang sama!** Dengan judul kecil di bawahnya, _Terungkapnya hubungan dekat Eren Jaeger dan Levi Arckerman. _Aku mengerang kesal sekali lagi. Heran kenapa koran se-mentereng New York Post berubah jadi koran gosip.

Lalu, bunyi telepon berdering lagi. Ini sudah yang ke empat belas kalinya hari ini. Seperti aku peduli saja dengan para wartawan bodoh itu. Aku menjambak rambut saat suara deringan itu tak kunjung berhenti dan memutuskan mengangkatnya sambil berteriak, "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MELAYANI PERMINTAAN WAWANCARA—"

"Wow!" suara familiar menghentikanku. "Aku tahu kau sudah semakin terkenal, Eren. Tapi apa kau perlu berteriak-teriak di telinga sepupumu?"

"Jean..." erangku, tidak lebih buruk dari wartawan. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut pestamu."

"No no no. Ini pestamu, kau tahu. Ini perayaanmu dan kau harus ikut karena apa gunanya pesta tanpa orang yang dirayakan—tidak Eren, aku tidak terima penolakan. Sudah cukup kau mangkir dari pesta sebelumnya. Dan lagi aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada wanita-wanita menarik jadi kau bisa berdansa dengan mereka dan jika beruntung bisa membawa pulang salah satu da—"

"Hentikan, Jean!" seruku. "Sampai kapan kau mau jadi mak comblang! Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu soal kehidupan romantisku—"

"Kau penulis roman-misteri, Eren. Kau menulis novel dengan R besar sebagai temanya dan kehidupan cintamu separah anak TK. Kau mau jadi ikan kering sampai tua? Jangan sia-siakan berkah kecantikan dan kekayaan Jaeger yang kau miliki!"

"Aku tidak kaya!"

"Kau kaya jika kau mau mengambil uang warisanmu yang masih tak tersentuh di Bank! Dan kau penulis bestseller!"

"Jean—"

"Eren. Aku sudah menyebar undangan. Kalau kau tidak datang, maka nama baikmu bakal tercemar."

"Muka kuda! Apa kau mengancamku!?"

"_Aku memperingatkanmu_. Jangan kecewakan Mikasa."

"Kenapa kau selalu bawa-bawa nama Mikasa disaat-saat seperti ini..." erangku.

"Karena kau tidak berkutik dengan kakak perempuanmu dan Mikasa adalah kakak perempuanmu. 1 + 1 = 2, idiot."

Aku membanting telepon dan membenamkan diri ke kursi, "Akkkh! Tamat riwayatku...!"

Akhirnya, malam itu, tanpa ada pilihan, aku menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan Jean. Pesta itu selain sebuah perayaan, tapi sudah jadi rahasia umum jika juga dirancang khusus agar aku bisa mendapatkan calon istri yang pantas. Berita itu sudah jadi buah bibir di seluruh kalangan atas New York dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jean sehingga terjebaklah aku disana, diperkenalkan kepada gadis-gadis dengan berbagai karakter yang tidak tampak begitu menarik. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sopan di setiap perkenalan. Mungkin besok pagi akan ada gosip betapa membosankannya diriku. Sungguh, semua wanita ini sama sekali tidak mendekati karakter yang kusukai. Seperti biasanya, Jean tidak pernah bisa membaca seleraku. Menurutnya aku terlalu rumit. Mungkin benar, karena aku seorang penulis dan karena itu aku menghindari interaksi semacam ini—Jean sama sekali tak memahaminya.

Capek dan kesal, aku menengguk sampanye-ku untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan kebiasaanku untuk mabuk, tapi rasa kesepian ditengah-tengah pesta megah sekali lagi merambati hatiku. Aku merindukan kedamaian saat sarapan sedirian atau hanya berdua dengan Levi. "Aku benci Jean..." erangku pelan.

"Aku tahu," Armin tertawa di sisiku. "Sabar saja. Nikmati dan tanpa sadar waktu akan berlalu."

Aku mendesah kesal, "Dia memang muka kuda dan pilihan wanitanya juga sama payahnya seperti pantat kuda." Armin tertawa. "Kau sudah lihat wanita yang pakai gaun pink itu? memangnya dia mau jadi pajangan kue tart atau apa? Dan apa itu bulu merak? Kuingat terakhir kali ini bukan sirkus."

"Yak," Armin merebut gelasku. "Sudah waktunya kau berhenti minum," katanya sambil nyengir.

Aku merebut gelasku lagi, "Jangan pisahkan aku dengan teman kencanku."

"Hantikan. Kau tidak biasa minum. Kau akan berakhir mempermalukan dirimu."

"Aku bukan Jean."

Armin tertawa, "Ya, aku tahu. Setidaknya kau tidak akan menari-nari terlanjang, tapi selain itu ada banyak cara untuk mempermalukan diri, mungkin seperti meneriakkan bait-bait puisi atau penggalan kalimat Alexander Dumas—aduh!" aku memukulnya.

Saat itulah seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh pendek dan berkulit kelabu seakan sudah mencicipi semua penderitaan di dunia menembus kerumunan dan mendekati kami. Bau alkohol menyeruak dari mulutnya saat ia bicara, "Mr Eren Jaeger!"

Aku melirik Armin. Sahabatku menjabatnya sambil menyebut namanya, "Mr Oluo Bozado. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Pria itu memandang sekeliling seakan tak ingin perkataannya didengar siapapun selain kami, "Aku datang memperingatkanmu!" katanya padaku, "Kau dekat dengan Levi, maka aku memperingatkanmu. Pria itu berbahaya. Dia gila karena menganggap semua yang berada disekitarnya adalah miliknya." Eren hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" serunya, lalu meninggalkan kami dan menghilang di kerumunan.

"Tidak perlu menganggapnya serius. Pria itu hampir gila karena bisnisnya hancur dan dia memang punya hubungan yang buruk dengan Levi. Aku penasaran, siapa yang mengundangnya kesini?"

"Hubungan yang buruk?"

"Bisa dibilang dia sudah menghianati Levi dalam perjanjian bisnis dan sekarang dia rugi besar, lalu menyalahkan Levi. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana persisnya. Tapi banyak yang curiga memang ada campur tangan Levi yang membuat bisnis pria itu gagal. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan Levi bila memang seperti itu. Akupun mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku mendesah, menyahut gelas yang dibawa pelayan dan menenggak lagi dengan frustasi. "Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini."

"Kau mabuk," katanya sambil menepuk pipiku. "Mau kuambilkan air putih?"

"Panggilkan saja Levi dan tanyakan padanya apa dia memang membuat hidup pria malang itu sengsara. Jika benar, kurasa aku perlu menendang bokongnya."

Armin tertawa, "Hanya menendang bokongnya?"

"Levi orang baik, _Hik!_ Dan punya bokong yang bagus."

Armin membelalakkan mata, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, atau kau tidak akan punya kesempatan berdansa dengan para gadis."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau tidak tertarik pada gadis atau pada berdansa?"

"Kau pikir?"

Saat itulah di antara kepalaku yang berkunang-kunang aku mendengar keributan dari kerumunan. Tiba-tiba kerumunan di depanku tersibak, menunjukkan seorang pria dengan balutan setelan hitam berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata kelabunya memandang ke penjuru ruangan bagaikan mengincar mangsa. Keberadaannya memancarkan kekuasaan. Aku tergelak dibalik gelasku saat kulihat Oluo mengerut ketakutan, bersembunyi di balik punggung orang-orang, tapi mata Levi cuma melewatinya. Dan berhenti padaku. Ia berjalan mendekat. Tidak diragukan, mata kelabunya berkilat, menyala-nyala dengan tekad yang tidak bisa kujabarkan. Saat kami hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dan aku punya firasat ia bakal meledakkan sumpah serapah, mengherankan saat aku menemukan raut terkejut pada wajahnya.

_Hik!_ Aku cegukan lagi. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh pada Armin. "Kenapa dia?"

"Mabuk," Armin menyeringai, "Sepertinya ia benci pestanya sendiri."

Levi menyipitkan mata dan seakan berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, ia bertanya, "Apa dia punya pasangan dansa? Sebaiknya kau memintakan ijin agar dia bisa beristirahat."

Armin menggeleng, "Ia bahkan tidak melakukan lebih dari sekedar tersenyum pada para wanita itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dibenaknya. Aku berencana membawanya pulang lebih awal walau itu akan membuat Jean kesal," jelasnya lebih jauh.

"Biar aku yang membawanya pulang," tanpa menunggu persetujuan ia menyahut gelasku dan memberikannya pada Armin, meraih lenganku dan menyeretku bersamanya.

Aku protes, "Kau mengambil minumanku!" aku berusaha meraih gelasku, tapi ia mencegahnya dengan menarikku dalam pelukannya dan setengah menggendongku pergi. "Kau curang! Kau lebih kuat dariku!" seruku sambil meronta-ronta. Tapi ia tak melepaskanku, bahkan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Kau harusnya berhenti minum. Berapa gelas yang sudah kau tenggak?"

"Dua, mungkin tiga?"

"Tiga? Dan kau sudah semabuk ini?"

Aku memukul bahunya, "Jangan cerewet."

Ia memandangku, ada tawa dimatanya, "Kau memukulku."

"Aku bahkan berencana menendang bokongmu. Aku suka bokongmu."

Levi menatapku tajam, "Kau sungguhan bajingan," ia menghela napas "Kurasa aku juga suka kepribadianmu saat kau mabuk. Hm... _Sexy?"_

"Oh, senang mendengarnya, _terutama darimu_," kataku sambil memutar bola mata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum kau mulai mengoceh aneh-aneh," ia tertawa pelan.

Aku menarik kemejanya, membuat bibir kami hanya berjarak satu senti. "Jangan menertawaiku," ancamku.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu," senyum memudar dari bibirnya. Telunjuknya menekan bibirku. Ia menyeringai dan menarikku berjalan lebih cepat ke mobilnya.

Aku tersandung dan hampir terjatuh seandainya ia tidak melingkarkan tangannya erat ke pinggangku. Mobil kami mengebut, dan tak lama kami sudah sampai di depan istananya. Ia menarikku keluar dan secara mengejutkan mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudahnya dan membopongku di bahunya seperti karung beras. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram bahunya, berusaha menahan agar tidak jatuh.

Aku memukulnya sekeras mungkin.

"APA!" serunya kesal.

"Jahat sekali kau! Seharusnya kau mengantarku ke rumahku! Kau tidak mau mengantarku? padahal rumahku ada di sebelah! Dasar orang kaya bodoh!"

Ia tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa! Levi sialan!"

Ia menciumku. Tindakan tiba-tiba itu membuat napasku tersentak dari paru-paruku. Ia melumat bibirku dengan kasar, seakan menjadikannya sasaran rasa frustasinya. Aku membuka mulut, berusaha mengambil napas dan dipakainya kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan menjelajah, mengeruk apapun yang bisa disentuhnya. Dan secara mengejutkan, aku mengikuti iramanya, membuka diriku lebar-lebar. Air liur mengalir di ujung bibirku dan kurasakan tangannya menyelinap dibalik kemejaku, mengusap punggungku. Lengannya yang lain menahan tubuhku dalam gendongan.

Ia menarik lidahnya. Mataku tidak lepas dari air liur yang menetes dari ujungnya dan ia menjilat bibirnya dengan cara yang sungguh sexy. Ia membawaku dengan langkah tak sabar ke kamar. Menghempaskanku ke ranjang. Ia naik ke ranjang seperti binatang buas menghadapi mangsanya. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara antara pekikan dan tawa, berusaha kabur. Tapi ia berhasil menarik lenganku dan menghempaskanku kembali. Di dalam pergulatan itu tubuhku berakhir dalam pangkuannya. Kaki kami saling berbelit dan sebelah tangannya tanpa kusadari telah menyusup ke balik kemejaku.

Ia melepaskan kancing kemejaku dengan cekatan, mempergunakan kesempatan dimana aku berusaha lari untuk menarik lepas kainnya dan memperlihatkan kulit sewarna maduku. "Eren," bisiknya sambil menyusupkan kepalanya di tengkukku dan menjelajahinya dengan bibir, lalu berputar ke leher dan berhenti disana. Ia menggigitnya. "Beraninya kau menggelar pesta itu, Eren," bisiknya dalam geraman. Aku melengkungkan punggung diantara desahan dan sentuhan lidahnya. Bisa kurasakan napasnya menderu di leherku, membuatku tersentak dan gemetar. Terkejut dan senang dengan reaksiku, ia beralih pada sisi leherku yang lain, menggigitnya, membuatku menggeliat. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Saat ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu bekas gigitannya, aku mengerang.

Tangannya naik ke perutku, mengusap-usapnya, membuatku menggeliat dan mendesah keras, "Levi..."

Ia menurunkan tubuhku, kepalaku menyentuh bantal, tapi separuh tubuhku masih berada dalam pangkuannya. Lengannya menahan punggungku sementara tangannya yang lainnya naik ke putingku, menekan dan mencubitnya. Aku menarik seprei menahan kenikmatan. Ia terus mengamati reaksiku selama ia menyentuh.

Aku memekik saat lidahnya yang basah menyentuh salah satu putingku dan membuatnya mulai mengeras. Menjilatnya dan mengulumnya sebelum menghisap permen. menghisapnya keras-keras, mengulangnya berkali-kali hingga tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan selain kenikmatan itu, membuatku mengejang saat kurasakan penisku mengeras. Ia mendorongku ke ranjang dan menekankan tubuhnya di atasku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang maskulin. Ia menciumku berkali-kali selama menggosok-gosokkan miliknya berkali-kali, berkali-kali. "Emhhgg," erangku selagi melengkungkan tubuh dan menyentuhkan tubuhku ke miliknya. Membuka untuk kenikmatan kami.

Ia menghentikan ciumannya, "Kita harus berhenti disini. Kau mabuk. Jika kita akan melakukan _seluruhnya_, aku mau saat kau dalam keadaan sadar."

"Ukh..." aku mengeluh.

Ia menyeringai, "Tapi aku akan memberimu kenikmatan," katanya sambil menarik lepas celanaku. Membuatku telanjang di bawahnya. "Kau cantik, Eren," bisiknya sambil menyapukan matanya ke tubuh telanjangku. "Kau tidak tahu selama apa aku mencarimu. Bertahun-tahun, bertahun-tahun, melewati berbagai masa." Jemarinya bermain-main di kulitku, bergerak melingkar-lingkar di perutku, naik ke dadaku dan berhenti di putingku. Disana ia menekannya dan memutar-mutarnya, sementara penisku seolah diraba dengan gerakan yang sama. Aku melebarkan pahaku, melengkungkan tubuh dan mengerang keras. Pre cume menetes di ujungnya.

Levi menjilat bibir dan bergerak diatasku. Memposisikan diri dan menggosok keras milik kami berdua. Ia menciumku lagi dengan lahap. Melumatku bulat-bulat. Kami berakhir saling berbelit, telanjang, dengan ciuman-ciuman panas di seluruh tubuh. Ia menyentuhku dengan tangannya, membuatku mengerang dalam kenikmatan hingga kesadaranku lenyap bagai ditelan bumi.

Sama seperti ingatanku, hilang di telan bumi.

Menjelang tengah hari, Levi membuka gorden dan jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari dan semilir angin membangunkanku. Aku terduduk di tempat tidurnya, masih pusing. Pakaianku awut-awutan. Pada awalnya aku tak menyadari dimana aku berada, kukira di salah satu kamar sepupuku. Paling tidak aku tidak berakhir di kamar wanita. Sampai aku mendengar suara sapaannya, "Selamat _pagi_."

"Levi!" seruku terkejut. Ia mendekatiku dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Aku menggeleng bingung.

"Sama sekali?"

Aku memandangnya penasaran, "Kenapa?"

Ia tersenyum, "Kebetulan aku di undang ke pestamu dan aku melihatmu mabuk. Jadi aku membawamu pulang."

Aku merona. "Sepertinya aku selalu berakhir di tempatmu," kataku sambil bangkit. Meringis saat berkata, "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu."

"Tentu, Reiner sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu di rak dalam kamar mandi."

"Pakaianku?" tanyaku keheranan, berbalik memandangnya dan terkejut melihat tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Benar. Kupikir aku sudah hapal ukuranmu. Jadi kau bisa selalu punya pakaian di tempat ini."

Aku termenung dan hati-hati bertanya, "Kau membelikanku pakaian? Berapa tepatnya yang sudah kau siapkan?"

Ia mematikan cerutunya di asbak dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan niat baikku?" sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya di tembok dan tubuhnya begitu dekat seakan mengurungku. Punggungku menyentuh tembok. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat daguku sementara matanya yang tajam memakuku dengan sorot yang aneh, "Ada orang yang sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentangku padamu?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, merasakan sisi bahaya darinya yang jarang tampak, aku menelan ludah, "Kenapa itu mengganggumu? Kukira kau sudah tahu ada banyak orang berkata miring tentangmu," aku berusaha tidak teralihkan dengan bibirnya sangat dekat dengan bibirku.

Ia mengamatiku seakan sedang menilai dan melepaskanku. Akhirnya ia tersenyum, walau senyum miring, "Mandilah." Katanya. "Aku akan menunggumu saat sarapan."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku langsung berhambur ke kamar mandi. Kuperhatikan sosokku di pantulan cermin. Terlihat sama seperti biasanya, kecuali pada detail-detail tertentu yang entah mengapa membuatku terlihat berbeda, seperti memar-memar merah disekitar leher dan bahuku, mirip bekas gigitan nyamuk. Apa yang kulakukan semalam? batinku. Mataku menangkap perbedaan dalam sosokku yang terlihat menawan. Aku memahami dengan baik diriku. Seperti apa _aku_ biasanya terlihat, atau _kulitku_ biasanya terlihat. Saat ini seperti orang yang baru berhubungan sex. Aku mencuci mukaku, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Aku menemukan pakaianku di rak handuk, dengan ragu-ragu memakainya; kemeja biru dan celana kain hitam yang berbahan mahal. Aku menemuinya tak lama kemudian dengan balutan pakaian pemberiannya dan ia tampak senang saat melihatku. "Kau tampak tampan," katanya sambil melepas dua kancing teratasku, dan selama dua detik yang mengejutkan tangannya melayang ke tengkukku, mengusapnya dengan gerakan sensual yang membuatku merinding. Ia menarik daguku, mengamatiku dengan matanya yang dalam. Napasnya menyapu bibirku.

Suara dehaman menyadarkan kami berdua. Pelayan wanita berdiri gugup dengan muka merah padam. Levi melepaskanku yang masih berdiri dengan mata terbelalak. Sedetik aku menyangka bakal dicium. Sungguh pikiran yang bodoh. "Ayo. Aku sudah memesan meja untuk kita sarapan."

Aku bersiul saat melihat mobil porce berwarna kuning terparkir di depan. "Mobil baru?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Hmp. Aku menyadari jika mobilku sebelumnya terlalu dikenali."

Tak pernah ada yang membayangkan aku bisa semobil dengan seorang Levi. Pria itu membukakan pintunya untukku dan berlari ke kursi kemudi. Mobil buatan Prancis itu melesat cepat menuju pusat kota, tempat pertokoan elit. Tentu saja kami langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Jarang sekali Levi berjalan-jalan di lingkungan ini, dan keberadaannya seketika menarik paparazi. Petugas pembuka pintu segera berteriak ke dalam dan beberapa pria dengan badan berotot berlari keluar, segera mengamankan kami.

Aku mendesah dan bersumpah berpikir dua kali sebelum menerima ajakannya makan siang di tempat umum lain kali. Menjadi sahabatnya membuatku lupa dengan popularitasnya di kalangan kelas atas, dan tentu saja itu semua membuatnya semenarik bintang film. Dan lebih mengagumkan—hampir menakutkan—karena setelah semua keributan paparazi itu, wajahnya bahkan tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi!

Seorang pelayan menarik kursi untuk kami dan dengan enggan aku duduk disana. Para tamu lainnya saling berbisik dan melirik, aku beringsut tak nyaman. "Kuharap lain kali kau memesan tempat yang lebih privasi," kataku. Ia mengamatiku sedetik sebelum melambai ke arah pelayan dan dengan bahasa Prancis sempurna meminta meja baru. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Aku cuma bisa kagum dengan pengaruhnya; ia melebihi seorang Jaeger!

Pelayan itu membuka pintu tengah dan menunjukkan sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja dan kursi yang dipasang di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman. Levi menarikku rapat ke sisinya dengan sebelah tangan dan mempersilakan aku duduk. Aku heran dibuatnya, kami sudah berteman cukup lama untuk membuatnya menghilangkan sopan santun, tapi pria itu tetap bersikap sangat sopan—terlalu sopan padaku.

"Kau tidak harus memperlakukanku seperti orang yang baru kau kenal, mr Levi."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alis, "Dimana tepatnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

"Setiap saat," kataku sambil tertawa, "Kurasa kau tidak terbiasa punya teman."

"Maksudmu kau mengijinkanku untuk menghilangkan sopan santunku?"

"Ya, selayaknya teman."

Ia meraih gelas dan menyesapnya, "Kau yakin memintaku menghilangkan sopan santunku?" tantangnya dengan sorot misterius.

"Ya!" kami masih membicarakan topik yang sama kan? Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan caranya menatapku.

"Kurasa kita sudah melewati semua itu. Semalam kau mengata-ngataiku orang kaya sialan, bahkan berniat menendang bokongku," katanya dengan raut muka serius.

Wajahku memucat, "Oh, maafkan aku! Kuharap aku tidak berkata hal lebih tidak masuk akal lain!"

"Kau bilang kau suka bokongku."

Aku hanya bisa tergagap, dan kusadari senyum miring menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Leviiii!" Kami menghabiskan makan siang itu dengan obrolan menyenangkan, atau lebih tepatnya aku bicara, Levi mendengarkan dengan sesekali melemparkan komentar sarkartis. Setelah itu, Levi mengantarku pulang karena ia ada urusan bisnis. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memperhatikannya. Saat ia menoleh padaku, mata kelabu itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Levi, segala yang ada pada dirinya entah kenapa terasa familiar.

* * *

Levi POV

Suara dering telepon menggema saat aku menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kerjaku. Rainer sudah berdiri diambang pintu saat aku masuk dan meraih gagang telepon. Tanpa menunggu aku bicara, suara feminim di seberang mendahului, "Aku sudah mendapat kabar dari orang kita, Heichou. Beritanya 'positif'. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu."

Aku menggeram, "Aku sudah siap, Arckerman."

"Kuserahkan keselamatan Eren padamu. Jika kau mengingkarinya lagi—"

"Kau bisa memegang sumpahku," selaku.

Arckerman menghela napas, "Aku tahu. Aku tidak punya pilihan, sialan. Seandainya aku punya pilihan selain menyerahkannya padamu."

Aku memasang seringai, "Kau tahu hanya aku yang bisa kau andalkan."

"Aku cuma memastikan, _oke?_ Jangan kecewakan Eren lagi."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengecewakannya," jeda sejenak, "Dan, Arckerman... _Mikasa..._ Eren sama berharganya bagiku, sama seperti Eren bagimu."

"...Aku tahu. Kali ini, kita pasti bisa menghentikan Grisha Jaeger."

* * *

A/N: Nah... misteri mulai terkuak, rahasia mulai muncul satu-satu dan... kisah roman Levi dan Eren sedang berjalan menuju puncak. Masa lalu dan masa depan bakal bertemu, apa sejarah akan terulang lagi? semuanya terserah Levi, apa dia bakal mampu menghentikannya?

Alexander Dumas adalah penulis novel The Tree Musketeers, The Count of Monte Cristo dan The Man in The Iron Mask. Aku sudah nonton dua filmnya kecuali yang The Count of Monte Cristo; lumayan. Ketiga novel ini dinobatkan sebagai kisah yang sangat dicintai masyarakat Prancis, katanya sih...

See you next Chapter!


	5. The Wall, Phantom dan Para Sekutunya

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Nah, karena banyak yang minta chapter 5 segera di upload, saya bela-belain buat kebut nulis ini. Untung saja idenya sudah ada, jadi tinggal tulis aja. Warning Chapter ini? mungkin rahasia yang mulai terkuak diantara dua tokoh utama kita. Selain itu, beberapa kejadian di chapter ini mengenai perang benar adanya. Tapi Hitsuzen cuma mencomotnya sebagai background cerita, jadi nggak perlu detail-detail amat. Bagi mereka yang kaget dengan Lemon di chapter sebelumnya, maaf deh, tapi kan Hitsuzen sudah kasih peringatan. Mungkin lain kali memang lebih baik baca Author Note. Lagi pula disitu nggak ada intercourse-nya kan? Kalau nggak terlalu suka bisa di drag turun mousenya :D Tapi sekali lagi saya menyampaikan jika adegan mesum itu hanya untuk asupan Yaoi-nya Hitsuzen semata dan tidak mempengaruhi, juga bukan menjadi plot utama.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya; **JOYable, Ryuusuke583, Guest, arummartian93, suika maou, Ryouki Shibata. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak. Walau tidak sempat balas Reviewnya satu-satu, tapi saya selalu menikmati membaca saran, kritik, hinaan dan pujian dari teman2 semua.

Enjoy it, my dears!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wall, Phantom dan Para Sekutunya

Aku memandang ke arah teluk dari ujung dermaga sementara angin mengibaskan rambutku hingga tak beraturan. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun beberapa tahun yang lalu jika aku akan berpijak di tanah ini, tanah yang katanya membawa simbol perdamaian dunia. Tapi di mata anak kecilku, pengabaian Amerika pada the Treaty of Versailles, dan keputusannya terus berperang dengan negaraku mengubah seluruh hidupku. Seandainya ibuku tidak memegang kendali dan meminta suaka untuk kami, entah bagaimana nasibku sekarang.

Ibuku, Carla Jaeger, pengusaha yang punya pengaruh besar untuk perdamaian dan kemanusiaan mendapatkan perlindungan khusus selama perang berlangsung. Tapi sayang, nyawanya tidak selamat saat kami menyeberang perbatasan, meninggalkan aku dan Mikasa sebatang kara di negara asing—tapi bertahan hidup. Untung segalanya jadi lebih mudah setelah kami bertemu Armin dan Erwin.

Ayahku, Grisha Jaeger, seorang dokter terkenal di bidang genetika, sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang sebelum peristiwa itu. Aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya selain selentingan jika ia mengerjakan proyek untuk militer. Aku menghormatinya, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengannya. Ia pria khas Jerman bertampang dingin sedingin perasaannya. Saat itu aku mengira sikap dinginnya karena kerasnya perang, membuatnya memilih mengunci perasaan. Tapi dalam lubuk hatiku aku tahu, monster tetaplah monster. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan ayahku dengan cara seperti itu, tapi setiap kali melihat Mikasa-kakak angkatku, dan mengingat perkataan kasar yang selalu dituduhkan Grisha padanya hanya karena ia kelahiran Prancis, membuatku geram.

Aku tahu bahkan sejak aku masih kecil, bahwa dunia itu kejam. Tapi masa lalu tak berubah, dan dari pada bersikap skeptis, aku memilih berdamai dengan nasib. Terlebih setelah mendengar perkataan Armin; jika aku hanya memandang dunia dari satu sisi, aku akan mengabaikan keindahannya. Maka, untuk menghormatinya, aku berusaha melihat segalanya dari sudut pandang berbeda. Usaha mengubah diri menuntunku jadi penulis, dan disana aku menemukan duniaku. Karena jika aku tidak mendapatkan kedamaian yang kucari, mengapa tidak membuat kedamaian itu sendiri? Menuliskan kegelapan sehingga siapapun yang membacanya tahu jika selalu ada akhir bahagia seburuk apapun peristiwa. Miris karena aku sendiri tak yakin itu benar. Tapi apa salahnya menuliskan kepalsuan jika itu bisa membantu kewarasan seseorang—kewarasanku.

"Oi, bocah," seru suara bariton yang menyentakku dari lamunan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Levi berdiri di ujung lain dermaga dengan tongkat berjalan di satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya berada di saku celana. Lagaknya keras khas militer, mengingatkanku jika ia seorang Kapten. Tidak biasanya miliader sejak lahir memilih jadi tentara, malah kebanyakan mangkir dari tugas negara mengandalkan uang keluarga. Itu salah satu yang membuat Levi Ackerman tidak hanya di hormati karena darah birunya, tapi karena dia juga punya jiwa patriot.

Aku melemparkan senyum sambil menghampirinya. Ia masih bicara dengan nada jengkel, "Kau jadi pergi atau tidak? Atau kepala bodohmu itu membuatmu lupa jika kau yang mengajakku." Aku cuma memutar bola mata, sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan frontal Levi Ackerman. Walau cara bicaranya seperti orang menghina, tapi aku tak mengategorikan Levi sebagai orang kasar, hanya frontal. Lagi pula, dibandingkan dengan sikap penuh sopan santun saat awal kami bertemu, sikapnya yang sekarang lebih menghibur. "Tentu-tentu, _Levi,_" caraku menyebutkan namanya selalu membuatnya mendengus menyembunyikan malu; membuatku senang bisa mencicipi rasa superior.

Kami akan pergi ke pesta rakyat di pusat kota, tempat festival dan sirkus besar di gelar sepanjang hari untuk merayakan musim panas. Levi tidak mungkin kesana jika bukan karena aku, begitu juga aku tidak mungkin kesana jika bukan karena kedua Smith. Ini acara mereka dan tentu sebagai sahabat aku perlu ikut, dan menyeret-nyeret sahabatku lainnya yang suka menggerutu ini.

Aku memandang Levi sambil berpikir, sejak pertemuan kami ia secara misterius berhenti menggelar pesta tiap akhir minggu. Ia ganti waktu luangnya dengan dihabiskan bersamaku. Membuatku hampir percaya soal alasannya menggelar pesta hanya untuk membawaku melewati pintu rumahnya. Tentu sikap diluar kebiasaan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan warga kota, terutama kalangan atas. Banyak spekulasi bermunculan, dari kematian hingga desas desus adanya wanita yang berhasil menyita perhatian Levi Ackerman. Seandainya saja mereka tahu orang yang menyita perhatian sang miliader itu jauh dari kesan feminin.

Menjelang malam, kami meluncur ke pusat hiburan rakyat itu. Perayaan musim panas mulai bergaung keras saat kembang api melesat ke langit. Kegelapan tempat parkir semarak oleh warna-warni kembang api dan petasan. Lalu, kami membaur dalam kerumunan, menikmati musik keras dari sirkus di tenda raksasa dan gemuruh penonton di sela-sela teriakan para pedagang. Tapi kami tidak menuju ke tempat orang-orang aneh berkumpul, malah menuju lahan luas tempat Erwin mendaki naik ke podium dan membetulkan mic sebelum mulai memberi sambutan. Aku mengangguk saat mata kami bersirobok dan pria itu tersenyum tanpa menghentikan pidatonya. Tanpa sadar aku berkata keras, "Siapa yang mengira A.O Smith yang bergerak di bidang pengetahuan dan teknologi mensponsori acara rakyat macam ini."

"Hm... sebenarnya ini cerdas. Perusahaannya bergerak dekat dengan rakyat, dengan mengadakan acara bertema go nature mereka bisa mengambil hati Pecinta Lingkungan. Apalagi dengan isu pencemaran lingkungan sangat tinggi pasca perang." Levi tidak mengatakan soal keterlibatan perusahaan A.O Smith sebelumnya dengan militer. Sepertinya ia tahu menyebut perang membuatku tak nyaman.

Siapapun tahu jika keluarga Jaeger berasal dari Jerman, dan bukan rahasia jika di negara ini orang Jerman di pandang rendah. Jika bukan karena nama baik keluarga Jaeger yang selalu bergerak dalam bidang kemanusiaan, entah apa yang akan menyelamatkanku dari bulan-bulanan massa.

Setelah Erwin turun dari podium, kami memberikan ucapan selamat pada kedua Smith itu, dan segera beranjak sebelum pers mengerubungi kami. Kami tidak mau berita di halaman utama berubah dari pemberitaan kedermawanan Erwin jadi berita gosip antara aku dan Levi. Erwin pantas dijadikan tajuk utama koran besok.

Levi menarikku ke stan-stan makanan. Kami berjalan bersisian dalam diam sementara aku mengamati keluarga dan para kekasih bercengkrama diantara stan-stan dan alunan musik country. Cahaya lampu berkelebatan di sekitarku dengan warna warni seperti kembang api. Aku menikmati kedamaian ini seperti hanyut dalam arus cahaya dan suasana festival. Bersama Levi aku bisa menemukan kedamaian bahkan jika ditengah hingar-bingar.

Lalu, kelebatan cahaya dari lampu sorot salah satu stan membuatku menatap seorang pria aneh yang berdiri di sela-sela tenda. Pria itu memakai topi caplin hitam sewarna dengan setelan jasnya. Yang membuatnya menyita perhatianku adalah topeng yang dipakainya. Ia memakai topeng phantom, polos, berwarna putih porselin, dengan mulut menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-gigi titan seperti dalam mimpiku. Aku bergidik di buatnya, dan saat mengerjapkan mata, pria itu lenyap. "Eren?"

Aku menoleh pada Levi, melihatnya menatap cemas pada ekspresi teror yang tercermin di wajahku. "Kau oke?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya kusambut dengan gelengan. Aku merasa keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis dan sepanjang tulang belakangku. Topeng itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk. Aku tersedak, tersadar sedang menahan napas, lalu terengah-engah mencari udara. Jari-jari pucatku meraih lengan Levi, mencengkeramnya seakan itu tiang hidupku. Ia otomatis melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggangku. Menyeretku menjauhi kerumunan. "Kau tidak sehat. Kita pulang," katanya tegas. Aku tersandung beberapa kali saat ia menyeretku menuju mobil, hingga akhirnya karena tidak sabar, ia meraih kakiku dan menggendongku dengan gaya pengantin. Ia mendudukanku ke kursi penumpang, memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan berlari ke sisi kemudi. "Levi," aku tidak percaya dengan suaraku sendiri yang terdengar lemah. Ada apa denganku?

Levi tidak menggubrisku, malah ia melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat. Perasaanku tidak lebih baik saat kami meninggalkan pusat kota menuju area perumahan kami. Bahkan aku merasa sangat lelah. Kudengar suara pintu mobil terbanting menutup sebelum tarikan lembut menggulirkan tubuhku dalam gendongannya. "Ada apa denganku? Aku merasa aneh," bisikku dalam rengkuhannya sementara Levi membawaku masuk.

"Kau mengalami serangan panik."

"Ke—" aku tersedak, "—napa?"

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti. Kunci."

"Di dalam saku." Levi merogohnya, memutarnya di lubang kunci dan menendang pintuku terbuka. Ia menggeram sambil menggendongku dengan langkah lebar ke dalam kamar. Ia membaringkanku dengan lembut di tempat tidur, melepas sepatu dan jasku. "Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat, kau mau apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot—"

"Eren," nadanya penuh peringatan.

"Uh... susu cokelat?" Tanpa berkata lagi, ia pergi ke dapur. "Thanks," seruku lirih dari balik selimut.

Levi datang tak lama kemudian dengan susu cokelatku, berkata dengan raut serius, "Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat sebelum mendapat serangan panik," ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur dekat kakiku.

"Uh... aku tidak mengerti. Rasanya juga tidak masuk akal, seperti sedang mimpi."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masuk akal atau tidak, ceritakan padaku dan biarkan aku yang memutuskan itu tidak masuk akal atau tidak."

"Kenapa kau yang kesal?" gerutuku, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Uh... aku melihat seorang pria... sepertinya ia memakai setelan jas hitam, atau mungkin karena gelap, aku tidak tahu..."

"Teruskan."

Aku memutar bola mata, "Dia memakai topeng."

"Topeng?"

"Ya, topeng. Jangan memotongku, kau yang minta aku cerita," gerutuku jengkel. "Dia memakai topeng phantom, putih porseline dengan bentuk mulut seperti titan."

"Titan?" kata itu membuat Levi menaikkan sebelah alis. Aku hanya mengerdikkan bahu. "Kenapa kau menyebutnya titan?"

"Uh... jangan menganggapku aneh, _oke?_ Titan itu,_ monster _itu dalam mimpiku punya mulut berbentuk seperti itu... giginya sangat banyak dan lebar mulutnya sampai menyentuh tulang pipi..." aku bergidik, "Gigi itu putih rapat tapi juga menjijikkan." Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya, takut kalau Levi mengaggapku lucu. Karena serius! penampilan titan itu sungguh menggerikan! Apalagi dalam mimpi itu ia memakan ibuku!

Tapi saat menatapnya, anehnya, yang kulihat adalah keterkejutan dan antisipasi. Matanya berkilat saat bertanya, "Kau sering bermimpi tentang titan?"

"Ukh... sesering aku mimpi buruk."

"Ada yang lain yang kau ingat selain titan?"

Aku mengerjap, menatap mata kelabunya saat memori tentang pria di tengah salju merah mendekapku sambil menangis. Bibirku bergetar berusaha membendung rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba melandaku. "Kenapa kau peduli? Itu hanya mimpi."

"Eren," ia mendekap tanganku dengan tangannya, kulit kami tampak kontras, tapi kontak itu terasa menyenangkan. Suhu tubuhku yang selalu lebih tinggi terasa nyaman dengan kulit dingin Levi. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Jika mimpi-mimpi itu mengganggumu lebih baik menceritakannya pada seseorang. Itu mungkin bisa membantumu mengatasi mimpi buruk. Apa kau mau berbagi denganku?"

Aku menelan ludah, "Baiklah," dan menghela napas, "Kau tahu, awalnya mimpi itu berulang-ulang terus pada kejadian yang sama; sesosok titan memakan ibuku. Itu pemandangan yang sangat buruk dan itu berulang berkali-kali dalam kepalaku seperti kaset rusak," semakin lama perkataanku berubah jadi seruan kesal. "Seakan mimpi tentang ibuku yang tertembak di perbatasan belum cukup untuk menyiksaku!"

Levi mengusap butir-butir air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes di ujung mataku. "Seakan itu belum cukup..." kataku lirih. "Aku memimpikan seorang pria," Levi kini mendongak dengan tatapan lebih intens. "Dia memelukku di tengah salju. Aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi aku bisa ingat warna salju yang merah karena darah dan bau anyirnya yang seperti karat. Aku ingat warna langit kelabu di balik bahunya selama ia memelukku. Juga rasa asin dari air matanya—mungkin air mataku, aku tidak tahu." Tangan Levi yang masih memegang tanganku sedikit bergetar, tapi ia tetap diam menungguku bicara. "Aku... dia... tampaknya kami berjanji sesuatu yang penting," aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak ingat jelas, tapi rasanya sedih sekali."

"Hanya... itu?" aneh saat Levi tampak kecewa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mempengaruhinya hingga memandangku dengan ekspresi sesedih itu. Apa istimewanya mimpi? Ia hanya bunga tidur.

Aku mengerjap, "Oh, ya. Aku ingat menyebut namanya, Rev-Rivaille?" lidahku bergulir dengan nama asing di lidahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyebutnya dengan keras. Kulihat ekspresi Levi yang masih tak terbaca, tapi tidak matanya. Kelopak kelabunya berkelebat cepat campuran antara kegembiraan, keterkejutan, dan anehnya kepedihan?

Levi memelukku lembut, mengusap-usap punggungku dengan gerakan melingkar yang menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Segalanya akan jadi lebih baik. Aku berjanji. Kau tidak perlu merasa sedih lagi, bocah. Aku lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi kepala bebalmu."

Aku tertawa pelan dalam dekapannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Levi dan menyimpannya erat dalam memoriku. "Kau tidak bisa melindungiku dari mimpi buruk, _Levi_."

"Aku tahu," ia terbata, "Tapi aku akan melindungimu supaya kau tidak mengalami kesedihan yang sama seperti dalam mimpi. Sialan, aku tidak pandai menghibur, bocah."

Aku tertawa sementara mukaku masih terbenam di dadanya, "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri Levi. Kesedihan tidak pernah pergi, ia sudah jadi teman baikku sejak aku meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku. Tapi siapa yang berencana merasakannya lagi. Untuk itu aku disini, mencari kebahagian," kataku dengan nada sarkastis.

"Memang, brengsek. Aku sangat menyesal Eren. Perang itu," Levi mengecup jari-jariku dengan lembut, juga jari-jari di tangan satunya. Memperlalukanku seolah aku barang berharga.

"Levi..." bisikku. "Kau sangat baik, Levi. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku..."

"Ya karena itu kau. Tidak perlu alasan lain. Bocah sepertimu tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal rumit dan cukup makan 3x sehari serta tidur yang cukup."

"HEI! Aku orang dewasa, oke? Sudah cukup Mikasa saja yang memperlakukanku seperti bayi, tidak kau juga!" Levi tertawa dengan suara keras untuk pertamakalinya, murni penuh kebahagiaan. Dan tak lama aku juga ikut tertawa. Kami menghabiskan malam itu sambil bergelung di tempat tidurku. Kepalaku di lengannya, sementara Levi banyak menceritakan masa kecilnya di Prancis. Ia tampaknya dibesarkan sebagai tuan muda manja dan keras kepala. Aku mendengarkan ceritanya sampai suaranya tinggal sayup-sayup, dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Levi POV

Aku memandangi wajah tidurnya. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan hal itu. Cerita Eren tentang mimpinya masih bergaung di kepalaku. Sepertinya ia mulai memperoleh memorinya, walau berbeda denganku yang memperolehnya dalam sekali hantam hingga hampir membuatku gila. Aku berada di antara rasa sedih dan senang; senang karena ia mulai mengingat, tapi sedih karena diantara semua kenangan mengapa ia harus mengingat kenangan paling menyakitkan untuk kami berdua? kenangan pada detik-detik kematian Eren. Tapi mungkin buatnya itu penting, sama sepertiku. Karena disaat terakhir itu, kami saling menyatakan perasaan dan membuat janji. Kenangan itu juga yang membulatkan tekadku mencari Eren.

Sedangkan aku, kenangan itu muncul saat aku masih remaja. Masih hijau dengan khas tuan muda suka ugal-ugalan dalam fase memberontak; dibesarkan dengan gelimang harta tak menjamin hidup tanpa tekanan. Tapi sejak memori itu kembali, entah bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau kutukan, pengalaman itu merubah jiwaku jauh lebih dewasa—atau tua lebih tepatnya. Memiliki memori itu otomatis membuat jiwaku ratusan tahun lebih tua dibanding tubuh remajaku.

Memori tentang teror serangan titan, kekejaman dunia bawah yang kualami sebelum bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai, beban atas kematian anak buahku karena keputusan yang kuambil, kematian teman-teman dekatku, penghianatan ayahku; semua itu membuatku insomnia. Menciptakan lingkaran gelap di bawah mataku secara permanen yang mengingatkanku dengan wajah kopral Rivaille. Lucu juga saat mengingat kami berbagi nama belakang yang sama.

Memori itu berputar-putar dalam benakku berhari-hari, hingga terbawa mimpi. Tapi dari sekian banyak mimpi burukku, hanya satu yang membuatku tidur nyenyak setelah malam-malam panjang yang berakhir dalam teriakan. Mimpi tentang Eren. Ya, sosoknya yang misterius sekaligus familiar dalam ingatanku menerjangku membabi buta. Aku yang selama itu tak mengenal cinta, tiba-tiba saja dihadapkan oleh janji sehidup semati. _Merde!_ Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya! Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia masih dibawah umur atau lebih tua di kehidupan sekarang.

Sialnya, sekeras apapun aku menepis cintaku padanya, rupanya perasaan yang melampau 1000 tahun lebih kuat dibanding akal sehat. Yang tersisa hanya berdamai dengan takdir. Menerima memoriku seperti menerima cintaku pada Eren. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha keras mencarinya. Aku curiga dia ada di Jerman. Lalu aku mendengar nama perusahaan Jaeger di tengah kemelut perang. Aku ikut ke dalam militer, mendaki ke puncak dan bekerjasama dengan Amerika untuk menghentikan pasukan Jerman. Selama itu sambil mencari Eren, berusaha menjauhkannya dari kekejaman perang.

Tapi sekali lagi aku gagal.

Aku hampir menyerah dan mengiranya sudah mati, sampai kudengar Carla _Jaeger_ meminta suaka. Aku melakukan apapun dengan kekuasaanku, bukan sebagai tentara, tapi sebagai Ackerman, untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya. Mengirim mereka ke Amerika dan memperkenalkan mereka dengan Armin. Satu-satunya orang yang kutemukan sama-sama masih punya memori tentang masa laluku. Dia pernah jadi sahabat Eren dan dia Jenius, aku yakin bisa mempercayakan padanya. Selama itu aku belum pernah menunjukkan diriku padanya; menahan diri demi mempersiapkan keselamatannya lebih jauh karena aku tahu, konspirasi di sekitarnya jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar perang antar negara.

Selama bertugas jadi tentara, aku tahu jika Jerman menciptakan senjata biologis. Pada awalnya aku berharap itu bukan virus, tapi tak kusangka senjata itu jauh lebih buruk. Lebih buruk, apapun itu, karena setiap kali mendengarnya, selentingan itu tak pernah jauh dari nama dr Grisha Jaeger.

Aku cemas Grisha Jaeger juga salah satu orang yang mengingat tentang era yang terhapus. Dan mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, aku cemas ia sekali lagi akan membahayakan Eren. Rupanya kecemasanku jadi kenyataan.

Dan sekarang disini aku, melindunginya dalam topeng tetangga miliader yang ngefans berat dengan karya Constantine.

Saat pikiranku sedang melalang buana, telingaku yang sensitif mendengar gerakan disisi jendela. Seketika aku menegakkan punggung, berusaha mendengar lebih baik. Gesekan sol sepatu dari karet terdengar mendaki lincah masuk lewat jendela ruang tengah. Perlahan jari-jariku menyentuh tongkat berjalanku, menyentak ujungnya untuk mengeluarkan anggar di dalamnya. Pedang itu berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu, sementara aku perlahan turun dari tempat tidur.

Aku menepuk bahu Eren untuk membangunkannya dan mendekap mulutnya sebelum ia bersuara. Ia belum lama tidur, jadi lebih mudah dibangunkan. Saat kelompaknya membuka dan matanya mengerjapkan tanya, aku berbisik, "Sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Ada penyusup." Ia memandangku penasaran, tapi apapun yang ia lihat dari ekspresiku membuatnya menurut. Ia perlahan turun dan sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Di saat bersamaan pintu kamar perlahan terbuka.

Aku meraih selimut, melemparkannya agar lawanku kehilangan pandangan sementara aku menusuk. Sialnya ia tidak sendiri. Dua orang lainnya masuk lewat jendela, melompat dengan suara ribut kaca pecah. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan prajurit dari 1000 tahun yang lalu? Aku menyerang mereka dengan tangkas, satu tangan memegang anggar, tangan yang lain tongkat berjalanku. Keduanya mengayun dengan ketepatan siknifikan di antara tulang rawan dan selangkangan, selain tusukan yang mengibaskan darah. Aroma karat menguar di udara sementara aku terus menyerang. Satu orang tumbang, dan dua lainnya memutuskan berbalik arah. Aku berniat mengejar mereka saat suara gemetar memanggilku dari belakang. "Levi?"

Eren sudah keluar dari bawah tempat tidur; memandangku dengan sorot takut, mata lebar dan tubuh bergetar.

"Kenapa kau keluar, idiot!" seruku sambil menghampirinya. Tapi alih-alih menendangnya seperti kebiasaanku 1000 tahun lalu, aku malah menariknya dalam pelukan. Eren meraihku seperti aku satu-satunya pelampung penyelamat, bergelung gemetar dalam rengkuhanku. "Sssst... tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja."

Eren mendongak, tangannya yang gemetar mengusap pipiku dan kusadari ada darah tertoreh disana. Aku takut akan melihat kengerian dimatanya saat menatapku, tapi alih-alih itu, aku malah melihatnya lega. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Levi?"

"Itu bukan darahku." Lalu pandangan kami mengarah pada tubuh tumbang di lantai.

"Apa dia mati?" bisiknya.

"Dia menyerangku dengan niat membunuh."

"A..aku tidak menyalahkanmu," bisiknya dengan muka tegang. "Yakinlah aku sudah melihat yang jauh lebih buruk."

"Hmp. Lumayan, bocah. Kau bisa jadi tentara lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Jangan dipikirkan," aku membalik tubuh itu dengan kaki. "Ada yang kau ingat tentangnya?"

Eren mendekat selangkah, tapi ia berhenti disana. "Topeng itu..." bisiknya.

"Topeng phantom dengan mulut titan," komentarku dengan nada berbahaya. Aku merogoh saku jasnya dan menemukan sapu tangan terlipat. Bau tajamnya menarik perhatianku. Chloroform; obat bius. _Jadi penyusup ini berniat menculik Eren? Kenapa?_ Aku memeriksa saku, membuka bajunya, meneliti setiap jengkal kulitnya dan menemukan jawaban dari tato yang ada di lengannya. Tato tiga wanita; Maria, Rose dan Sina. Simbol 3 dinding satu-satunya pertahanan manusia dari Titan, simbol yang tak pernah kuharapkan bakal kulihat lagi. "The Wall," bisikku. Sekte religius penyembah dinding pertahanan. Kumpulan orang-orang hilang akal. Dan jika ingatanku benar, dr Jaeger punya kaitan erat dengan sekte ini di masa lalu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa mereka, Levi? Kenapa mereka kesini? Kenapa mereka berniat menyerangku?"

"Eren." Aku melepas topengnya. "Kau bilang mengalami serangan panik saat melihat topeng ini. Apa ini berarti sesuatu?" kulihat mata Eren membulat, mulutnya tergagap, lalu tiba-tiba ia gemetar hebat. Aku melesat menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh. "Eren?!"

"A..aku..." ia tersedak, "Aku tidak ingat, Levi."

"Ssst. Ingat bernapas. Ambil napas, tahan 1...2...3...4...5... hembuskan, ambil napas, tahan, 1...2...3...4...5..." perlahan napasnya kembali tenang.

"Levi... aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa sangat takut saat melihat topeng itu. Tapi aku tidak ingat kenapa."

Aku mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Eren tidak ringan, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. "Tidak apa-apa Eren. Lebih baik kau tidak mengingatnya. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, disana lebih aman." Ia hanya mengangguk lemah dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Bisa kurasakan kulit panasnya dan hembusan napasnya yang menggelitik. Tapi aku suka sensasi itu, saat Eren mendekap tubuhku, itu terasa pas.

Aku membawanya melewati jalan setapak yang menghubungkan halaman kami. Selama itu aku berpikir untuk mengumpulkan orang-orangku besok pagi. Jika The Wall bukan mitos di abad ini, dan sepertinya memang bukan, maka kami menghadapi persoalan lebih pelik dari dugaanku.

* * *

A/N:

Seperti yang sudah pernah saya bilang, latar cerita di tahun 1922 ini tak lama setelah World War I. Lebih tepatnya 4 tahun setelahnya.

The Treaty of Versailles (French: _Trait__é de Versailles_) adalah salah satu dari perjanjian perdamaian antara Amerika dengan Jerman yang dilakukan di Prancis bulan Juni 1919. Rasanya tepat memilih peristiwa ini karena keterkaitan erat 3 negara; Jerman, Amerika dan Prancis; seperti para tokohnya. Jadi, next chapter rasanya nggak akan lama juga. Jangan capek2 review, ya. See you next chapter!


	6. Masquerade

Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Bagi teman2 yang penasaran karakter Eren di Fic ini kenapa kurang greget seperti karakter asli, pertama saya ingin beri selamat karena kalian adalah orang yang menyadari jika saya SENGAJA merubah karakter Eren. TAPI... disini ada TAPI lho ya... itu hanya SEMENTARA. Tunggu sampai Hitsuzen bisa menyambungkan plot dan membuat peristiwa yang PAS untuk Eren kembali ke karakter asli. TAPI... ada TAPI lagi, itu RAHASIA. Kalau saya beberkan nanti gak seru lagi. Jadiiii saya cuma bisa bilang sabar... sabar ya sayang... tunggu sampai chapter2 depan :D

Saya beri bocoran sedikit tentang perubahan karakter ini... "ini ada hubungannya sama ingatannya Eren, TAPI bukan berarti ada hubungannya soal hilang ingatan atau memori masa lalu—malah ini sama sekali beda!" sssstttt xD Penasaran? Penasaran? Saya juga penasaran waktu nulis ini (lho?)

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya; ** .Conan1, Black Army 1995, ****JOYable, Lunette Athella, Ackerman B, dan Vodkamix. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak. Walau tidak sempat balas Reviewnya satu-satu, tapi saya selalu baca reviewnya dan berusaha menjawab di chapter depan.

Enjoy it, my dears!

* * *

Chapter 6 : Masquerade

Levi POV

Aku memandang wajah tidur Eren, mengusap pipinya lembut sebelum memutuskan meninggalkannya beristirahat di tempat tidurku. Matahari sudah lama terbit, tapi aku tidak membangunkannya karena ia pantas mendapat tidur panjang setelah peristiwa semalam. Aku yakin Erd dan Mike sekarang sudah berada di luar New York dengan mayat orang yang menyerang kami di dalam kantung di bagasi mobil mereka. Mereka memang 'pembersih' profesional di dunia hitam; tidak butuh waktu lama sampai rumah Eren bersih dari sisa pertarungan. Tidak hanya soal mayat, tapi juga kaca diganti, karpet dibersihkan, bahkan aku bertaruh tempat itu berubah dari sekedar bersih jadi steril.

Aku berharap dari penyelidikan soal mayat itu mampu membawa kami mengenal lebih jauh The Wall. Organisasi teroris berkedok religius ini tidak hanya mengganggu penegak hukum, tapi juga sudah berani mengusikku. Ini bukan persoalan remeh mengetahui mereka merasa bisa menyentuh Eren walau ada Ackerman di sekitarnya. Bukan rahasia jika keluargaku punya power di dunia hitam. Ackerman jadi salah satu bangsawan disegani di tanah kelahiranku bukan hanya karena sifat dermawan. Bukan 'omong kosong' yang membuat keluarga Ackerman generasi bergenerasi mampu menancapkan cakar dan mengendalikan pergerakan di dunia hitam. Dan mereka percaya diri mengusikku? Ini sungguh menganggu.

Satu hal yang pasti kuketahui soal mayat itu adalah khas assassin; mereka bersih tanpa jejak, tanpa sejarah, tanpa catatan kaki, nama atau apapun. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka profesional dan para profesional biasanya hanya punya _code name_. Sebutan itu sialnya cuma kalangan mereka sendiri yang tahu.

Aku membuka pintu salah satu kamar yang letaknya paling ujung, dekat tangga, yang membuat letaknya lebih tersembunyi dibanding ruangan lain di tempat ini. Kamar ini spesial karena apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya. Kamar itu ada karena dedikasiku pada Eren. Alasan yang membuatku makin harus merahasiakan padanya, paling tidak sampai memorinya kembali.

Sedetik mataku menyapu kamar lebar itu. Kamar itu berbeda dengan ruangan lain di rumah ini karena di desain untuk kenyamanan bukan menonjolkan kemewahan. Temboknya hanya diwarnai cat krem pucat, bukan kertas tembok. Meja kerjanya berpelitur seperti meja kerja pada umumnya, kecuali gulungan-gulungan papirus kuno yang diikat dengan tali dan di tumpuk bersama buku-buku catatan terbuka tergeletak di atasnya. Sofa-sofa berjajar di salah satu sudut menghadap meja teh dengan bantal-bantal dan selimut terlipat; menandakan seberapa sering aku tidur disini dibandingkan di kamar tidur.

Aku berjalan menuju meja sambil menyentuhkan jari-jariku singkat di tiap benda yang di pajang di atas bupet rendah seperti kebiasaanku selama ini. Jari-jariku menyapu ringan pada sketsa Eren setengah badan memakai pakaian pasukan pengintai di dalam pigora kaca, lalu pada replika kunci emas yang selalu mengantung di leher Eren di dalam kotak perhiasan terbuka, lalu ke amblem Wings of Freedom di atas bantalan merah di dalam kotak kayu yang terbuka, sebelum membalik ringan halaman-halaman berisi catatan ekspedisi luar dinding—sampai akhirnya aku berdiri di depan tiruan jubah pasukan pengintai yang dipasang pada manekin dalam kotak kaca.

Aku mengerakkan kakiku menuju kotak kaca di tengah ruangan yang menyimpan replika wilayah manusia terakhir yang bebas dari serangan titan seribu tahun lalu. Sejarah sudah kehilangan jejak peradaban itu, karena waktu, karena perang, karena kebodohan manusia yang melebihi kekuatan alam. Dan disini aku berdiri, mengais-ngais apa yang tersisa. Sebut saja aku konyol, aneh, buang-buang waktu atau sok emosional. Tapi semua ini penting untuk menjaga kewarasanku, membuatku percaya jika memoriku bukan mimpi.

Aku bisa mendekam dalam nostalgia di ruang ini selama berjam-jam. Mungkin Hanji benar pernah mengataiku sadis karena siapa yang mau mengingat soal titan dan bagaimana mereka memakan rekan dan kekasihku. Tapi tidak semua kenangan itu buruk. Aku lebih suka mengingat tentang waktu yang pernah kuhabiskan bersama Eren dan sedikit merasa konyol mengingat betapa keras kepala aku dulu berusaha menyangkal perasaan cintaku. Seharusnya kunyatakan saja padanya dan mempergunakan waktu kami tenggelam dalam cinta. Toh semua pasti berakhir di mulut titan. Tapi aku seorang kopral pasukan pengintai, dengan sejarah kriminal dan dendam atas nyawa teman-temanku pada mulut titan. Tentu saja pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah membiarkan pikiranku berkelana seperti remaja dikendalikan hormon.

Tapi dulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Kenangan buruk lebih baik jadi pengingat tentang betapa berharga apa yang sekarang bisa dimiliki. Ini bukan lagi masa bertarung dengan titan, musuh paling berbahaya umat manusia adalah manusia sendiri. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan Eren untuk kedua kalinya. Tentu saja aku tidak bodoh seperti mengharapkan hidup abadi. Tapi paling tidak, aku tidak mau melihatnya mati di lenganku lagi. Jika bisa aku ingin melihat rambutnya berganti warna, atau kulit mulusnya jadi keriput seperti daun kering. Maka, saat itu aku yakin sudah memastikannya kenyang dengan kebahagian dan pergi menjelajah kemanapun sesuka hatinya seperti mimpinya 1000 tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggagalkan tujuanku kali ini, tidak The Wall, atau Grisha Jaeger.

Ketukan di pintu membangunkanku dari lamunan. "Reiner?"

"Mr Ackerman. Tamu-tamu anda sudah menunggu di ruang kerja," ujarnya dari balik pintu.

"Lima menit!" seruku. Menghela napas dan menunggunya pergi untuk memastikan ia tidak bisa melihat isi kamar ini saat aku keluar. Aku yakin Renier tidak ingat masa lalu kami. Tapi mengingat sejarah hubungan kami, aku tidak bisa percaya 100 % padanya. Bukannya aku percaya masih ada titan di dunia ini, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika ia masih punya otak licik yang sama dan potensi kepribadian ganda seperti 1000 tahun lalu?

Aku pergi ke ruang kerjaku di lantai 3 kurang dari lima menit kemudian. Begitu membuka pintu, semua 'teman dekat'ku sudah berkumpul. Tentu jika Mikasa bisa disebut teman dekat. Wanita itu berdiri memunggungiku sambil mengerling; memastikan jika benar aku yang masuk. Armin duduk di salah satu kursi bersandaran empuk, tersenyum dengan wajah naif yang menyembunyikan ketajaman dan kejeniusannya, dan Hanji menyeringai memperlihatkan giginya seakan itu senyum terbaiknya. "Aku yakin ada alasan yang membuatmu memanggil kami semua kesini dan menanggung resiko membocorkan hubungan pertemanan aneh kita ke publik," kata Mikasa dengan nada dingin penuh sakartis.

"Hmp," aku mengambil tempat di depan jendela yang menghadap ke rumah Eren; mengamatinya sebentar sebelum berkata, "Semalam Eren di serang," aku memberi jeda, memberi mereka waktu menyerap kata-kataku. Seperti yang kuduga, reaksi Mikasa yang paling drastis, membuatku heran berapa lama lagi bola mata itu keluar menggelinding. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berseru apapun, aku menambahkan, "Tenang, bocah. Dia baik-baik saja dan sedang tertidur pulas di kamarku. Beruntung saat itu aku bersamanya, jadi dia tidak tersentuh seujung rambut pun."

"Kenapa? Siapa? Grisha? Tapi aku sudah pastikan ia masih ada di Jerman! Aku tidak berpikir ada orang lain lagi yang punya pikiran aneh-aneh tentang Eren!" pikiran aneh-aneh, katanya? Rupanya sifat konyol muka-kuda berpengaruh padanya.

"Hush. Tenang, bocah," kata-kataku hanya dibalas geraman. Aku mengabaikannya dan malah merogoh topeng di laci sebelum melemparkannya ke atas meja. "Mereka menggunakan ini. Juga, saat Eren melihatnya, ia otomatis mendapat serangan panik. Kuharap ini berarti sesuatu padamu?" aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan nada penuh harap.

"The Wall?" bisik Mikasa. Mataku berkedut, menyadari Mikasa tahu bahkan tanpa melihat tatto-nya. Itu menunjukkan ia familier. Tapi wanita itu tampak bingung, "Kenapa The Wall menyerang Eren? Kita tahu Grisha tidak pernah berurusan dengan mereka. Dia bukan pria religius, apalagi penyembah tembok."

Aku menggosok-gosok batang hidungku, belum-belum sudah dibuat pusing. "Mereka tidak sekedar menyerang. Tapi berusaha menculik Eren." Terdengar suara kaget dari Armin.

"A...ah~ Saat seperti ini aku berharap kita punya Erwin... dia pasti punya sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkan semua ini. lalu, viola! Tiba-tiba semua beres," gerutu Hanji. Kacamata sialan itu tampaknya tak menyadari gerakan gelisah Armin akibat ucapannya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau usulkan kopral Rivaille?" tanya Armin. Aku sudah lama tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Rupanya, sekali lagi, bocah blonde ini lupa untuk membedakanku dengan kopral haus darah dari jaman bahela. Tapi aku membiarkannya kali ini.

"Aku tidak punya rencana lain selain menggali informasi. Tanpa informasi yang memadai, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pada kalian secara langsung sebahaya apa masalah yang kita hadapi. The Wall menunjukkan musuh kita tidak hanya satu," dan satu saja sudah cukup berbahaya jika bernama Grisha Jeager, apalagi dengan pasukan militer di belakangnya. Aku mengamati Mikasa tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tapi aku mengenalnya lebih dari tiga tahun ini, ditambah beberapa tahun pada 1000 tahun yang lalu, untuk mengetahui jika wajah kakunya malah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan yang menjadi alasan utamaku memanggil mereka kemari. "Apa kau yakin tidak tahu sesuatu, Ackerman?"

"Aku lebih memilih dipanggil Kristein sekarang." Aku tersenyum miring. Tentu saja aku tahu. Ia tidak suka diingatkan pernah bernama belakang sama denganku. Tapi alasan utamaku adalah agar benaknya teringat tentang diriku yang lain sebagai kopral Rivaille; membuatnya memberiku kesan senioritas dan reaksi yang kuinginkan. Mikasa akhirnya menambahkan, "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah melihat Eren mendapat serangan panik."

"Bahkan tidak saat mengingat kematian Carla?"

Mikasa memandangku sengit, tapi tak berkata apapun. Aku memutuskan ia berkata jujur.

"Mungkin itu terjadi sebelum Eren bertemu Mikasa?" Armin berceletuk.

"Jelaskan rambut jamur."

Pria muda itu tampak kesulitan menelan ludah. "Kau tahu kan jika Mikasa baru di adopsi ke keluarga Jaeger di usia 15 tahun. Sebelum itu mungkin The Wall pernah membuat kontak dengan Eren dan saat itu terjadi sesuatu? Siapa tahu? Karena menurut sejarah kita, Grisha melakukan percobaan saat Eren masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat."

"Kau pikir ada yang berusaha merubah Eren jadi titan lagi?" seruku hampir meledak.

Armin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala panik. Hanji segera menyahut, "Tenang pendek. Kita sudah pastikan tidak DNA titan dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah diinjeksi dengan DNA titan jenis apapun jika tidak ada titan berkeliaran di dunia ini!"

"Apa aku bisa yakin dengan lisensi doktermu, Kacamata-tai? Atau kau sudah terlalu lama di dunia Hitam dan membuatmu rusak moral dan akal sehat?"

Hanji tertawa keras, "Ah~ aku merindukan mulut rusak itu! Aku kira tidak akan pernah mendengar makian ala kopral Rivaille lagi. Kupikir kau akan terus menahan diri, Levi!"

"Aku beradaptasi kau tahu..." gerutuku pelan sambil memijat pelipis. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan dengan beban status sejak lahir sementara benakku berubah jadi benak Prajurit Manusia Terkuat. Aku bisa mati duluan sebelum semua ini membuatku gila."

"Paling tidak itu merubahmu sedikit punya sopan santun," ejek Mikasa datar.

"Diam, jalang."

Hanji tertawa keras, "Kau salah, Mikasa! Rivaille tidak pernah punya batasan moral selain parameter kebersihan."

Armin menghentikanku melemparkan semua benda yang bisa kuraih pada kacamata-tai sialan dengan bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eren? Kita tidak bisa terus menerus mengawasinya tanpa membuatnya curiga."

"Dia akan tinggal disini," sahutku yang dijawab oleh geraman Mikasa. "Dia lebih aman disini, jalang. Dia tidak akan curiga denganku berkeliaran di rumahku sendiri. Aku bisa buat banyak alasan sehingga ia bisa berada di sekitarku."

"Dia juga bisa tinggal di rumahku!" serunya tidak mau kalah.

"Dan membuat perang dunia 2 pecah karena suamimu? Apa perlu kuingatkan Eren tidak bisa mentoleransi keberadaan Kristein lebih dari 4 meter. Lagi pula tempat ini dekat pantai dan dia mencintai laut. Dia bisa bermain disana kapanpun dia mau. Kupikir ini juga baik untuk perkembangan novelnya. Kudengar ia mengalami _Writer Block_."

Hanji menahan Mikasa sembari berseru, "Ide sempurna!"

"Hanya karena kau editornya, kacamata-tai."

Wanita itu menyeringai, "Bukan salahku. Kau yang membuatku pindah haluan dari peneliti jadi editor. Itu manuver yang lebih tajam dibandingkan manuver 3D, kopral. Juga aku tidak akan menhalangi apapun yang membuat Eren menyelesaikan tulisannya dan memberiku waktu istirahat! Aku akan mengandalkanmu mengawasinya, Levi!"

"Idiot. Aku bukan baby-sitter."

"Oh bukan memang. Tapi kita harus terus membuatnya sibuk. Kau tahu bisa sesulit apa penulis itu," sahut Armin. "Mungkin sebuah hiburan?"

"Benar! Ayo buat pesta!" seru Hanji. "Aku akan memberitahu Reiner dan memintanya mengundang seluruh kota."

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah bilang kau bisa menginvasi rumahku seenaknya, otak udang!"

"Kau terlalu lama membiarkan kastilmu ini sepi dari histeria pesta, Levi!" dan Hanji sudah menghilang dibalik pintu sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya. Sepertinya aku harus menerima takdir berakhirnya malam tenangku.

"Kurasa itu tanda jika pertemuan ini dibubarkan," tanpa menunggu di persilakan, Mikasa meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa ini ide bagus setelah penyerangan Eren?" bisikku lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Kupikir tidak akan berbahaya jika kau ada di sekitarnya, Kopral," pendapat Armin. "Mungkin kita malah bisa menemukan petunjuk jika mereka memutuskan untuk kembali."

"Kau merencanakannya sejak awal kan, rambut jamur?!" aku menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau selicik Erwin. Selamat datang tamu tak diundang, selamat tinggal kedamaian," kataku sambil mengantarnya ke mobilnya. "Armin..." ia berbalik sambil menaikkan alis penasaran, "Aku mengandalkanmu soal ingatan Erwin. Aku tahu ini tidak adil untuknya, memaksanya mengingat kenangan buruk. Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia tidak mengingatnya, mungkin ia tidak punya penyelasan di masa lalu dan memilih hidup tenang hanya sebagai Erwin Smith, bisnisman dan suami yang sempurna. Tapi aku tidak memungkiri perkataan Hanji jika kita membutuhkannya. Kita membutuhkan segala bantuan, dan otak Erwin fatal untuk kesuksesan kita."

Armin mengangguk kaku. "Aku berusaha, Haichou. Walau itu membuatku seperti penghianat, tapi aku tahu seberapa penting misi kita karena aku juga mencintai Eren. Tidak pernah aku selega saat kau membawanya padaku. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan keluargaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya disakiti lagi."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku... dan juga terima kasih."

"Levi..." Armin tampak ragu. "Apa kau berniat membuatnya ingat? segala macam urusan hipnotis yang kulakukan pada Erwin juga bisa kau lakukan pada Eren."

"Tidak," kataku tegas. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku gemetar hanya dengan pikiran membuatnya ingat kenangan buruk. "Jika dia harus mengingat, dia akan mengingatnya secara alami. Karena itu yang dirasa alam pantas di dapatkannya tanpa mengguncang jiwanya. Selain itu, aku lebih memilih Eren yang sekarang," aku menggeleng sambil menutup mata, "Sekarang dia hanya pria muda naif, polos yang mencintai pekerjaannya dan dihormati karena itu. Oh, Armin... kau tidak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku saat Mikasa mencegahnya terlibat perang dunia. Di masa ini dia bukan tentara, dia orang biasa dan dia pantas mendapatkan kehidupan normal! Dia mungkin masih keras kepala seperti tidak mau menerima warisannya atau keluar dari urusan perusahaan Jeager dan lebih memilih jadi penulis roman-misteri. Tapi dia bahagia, Armin! Aku tidak meminta lebih dari itu dan aku akan berusaha, dengan cara apapun untuk mencegahnya mengetahui kebusukan di sekelilingnya."

"Wow, Levi. Itu ucapan terpanjangmu yang pernah kudengar."

Komentarnya yang tidak terduga mengagetkanku dan tiba-tiba saja gemuruh tawa memenuhi dadaku dan keluar dengan gelak keras.

"Wow lagi. Kau tertawa, Levi. Tidak hanya senyum mengejek, senyum miring atau senyum sadis."

Itu semakin membuatku tertawa.

Armin tersenyum lembut. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil, ia berkata pelan, "Kurasa tidak hanya Eren yang berubah, Levi. Perubahan itu baik. Sering-seringlah tertawa, kopral. Itu mencegah penuaan dini."

"Hmp. Jika Eren terus bertingkah seperti bocah anjing menggelikan."

Armin terkekeh dibalik kemudi, "Paling tidak dia bukan lagi bocah titan."

Aku setuju.

* * *

Eren POV

Ketika aku bangun, cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela tinggi menghadap ke teluk sudah berwarna merah keemasan. Aku duduk sambil mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan memoriku yang menghilang akibat mimpi tidak jelas. Ingatan soal penyerangan pria bertopeng Phantom itu menghantam kepalaku sampai aku memicingkan mata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara bariton yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ini? Ini topengmu. Hanji memutuskan menggelar masquerade."

"Hanji?"

"Entah sejak kapan dia menjelma jadi asisten kepala rumah tangga-ku. Aku sampai hampir merasa kasihan dengan Reiner."

"Hampir?" senyum berkedut di ujung bibirku.

Levi mengerdikkan bahu, "Dia mencampurkan obat tidur di minumanku saat ia pikir aku terlalu keras bekerja. Seperti itu akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya," cemoohnya. "Tapi itu membuat tubuhku otomatis curiga dengan apapun makanan yang dia bawa dan itu mempengaruhi selera makanku!"

Aku tertawa membayangkan adegan konyol itu. Reiner memang punya aura kakak laki-laki dan mengingat seberapa keras kepala Levi, ia pasti tidak suka diperlakukan seperti bayi. "Aku heran kau belum memecatnya."

Levi menggerutu pelan yang tampak seperti, "Aku lebih memilih menaruh musuhku lebih dekat, jika dia memang musuh..." tapi tampaknya aku salah dengar, benar kan?

Lalu pandanganku beralih pada topeng di tanganku, "Kau tahu, Levi. Aku pernah menghina seorang lady yang datang ke pestaku karena dia memakai bulu-bulu—apa ini bulu merak?—seperti ini di sanggulnya."

Aku melihat Levi memutar bola matanya, "Ini masquerade, idiot. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan bulu-bulu di topeng. Cepat mandi dan siap-siap. Baju gantimu sudah disiapkan di dalam rak di kamar mandi seperti biasa. Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa menggantinya dengan yang ada di lemari."

"Kau memberiku lemari pakaian, Levi?" kataku curiga. "Tidak akan menunggu lama sampai kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu," godaku.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapku dengan gerakan memikat. Matanya berkilat mencurigakan, lalu ia berkata, "Tentu saja kau akan tinggal bersamamuku, bocah."

"Ap—"

"Lebih aman disini. Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu tentang kejadian semalam?"

Mataku melebar.

"Kau tidak perlu tinggal sendirian dan kau bisa menjadi teman main kartuku, atau kau lebih menyukai poker?"

"Kau suka monopoli?"

"Kau sedang menguji kesabaranku, bocah?"

Aku menyeringai. Ia akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian walau sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "30 menit!" serunya dari balik pintu. Aku terkekeh sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pakaian yang ditinggalkan Levi tidak seperti pakaian kebanyakan. _Hell _jika itu bahkan sebuah jas atau pakaian resmi sejenisnya. Pakaian itu lebih menyerupai mantel bepergian dengan gaya semi jas, yang membedakannya hanya panjang benda itu sampai menyentuh lutut. Dan warnanya biru lautan. Kemejanya putih gading dari linen dan celananya berwarna hitam dari kulit. WTH, aku panasaran dari mana pria itu mendapatkan celana berbahan macam ini. Sedangkan sepatuku hanya pantofel biasa, tentu jika kau mengabaikan merek yang tersembunyi di bagian dalam dan sol-nya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengancingkan mantelku untuk menunjukkan kemeja yang membungkus postur indah tubuhku. Celana kulitnya membungkus kakiku rapat dan membuatnya menonjolkan kerampingan sempurnanya. _Fuck!_ Pilihan pakaiannya untukku seperti sedang mengejek dunia fasion. Aku memakai topengku sebagai sentuhan terakhir dan pergi keluar.

Para pelayan menatapku dua kali saat aku melintasi koridor menuju ball room. Seakan mereka memastikan aku benar-benar tamu istimewa si tuan rumah, Eren Jaeger. Heran apa yang membuat mereka begitu teralihkan. Mungkin pakaianku memang keren, tapi begitu juga para tamu. Tapi saat aku menuruni tangga menuju aula utama, aku jadi ragu dengan pikiranku sendiri saat semua kepala menoleh padaku. Aku berjalan perlahan, memastikan topeng separuh mukaku terpasang sempurna. Benar—ini topeng separuh muka, jadi mereka semua masih bisa melihat jelas separuh bagian bibir penuh, ranum dan merah bak arbei; atau mata hijau toska-ku yang berpindah warna dari biru aqua menjadi hijau pirus tergantung cahaya. Siapa yang menyangka jika suguhan dari pemandangan indah yang setengah terlihat ini semakin meningkatkan daya tarik.

Aku menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ball room dan menemukan Mikasa berdansa pelan dengan Jean, Armin dan Erwin duduk rapat dekat menara gelas wine yang disusun tinggi seperti piramida dari kaca dan Hanji yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sementara ia menari sendiri dalam ayunan bersama gelas alkoholnya seakan itu teman kencan yang penting. Aku belum menemukan orang yang kucari dan perasaan was-was mulai menghantuiku. Aku tidak sering berada dalam pesta, apalagi yang modelnya macam begini. Perasaan takut berakhir sendirian membuat telapakku berkeringat.

Tapi saat aku menyentuh anak tangga terakhir, mataku akhirnya jatuh pada Levi yang berdiri tersenyum menatapku dengan senyum khasnya yang seperti setengah tersiksa—selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa ia merasa seperti di neraka setiap saat. Ia memakai setelan hitamnya yang biasa berupa jas pesanan penjahit khusus dengan sepatu Italia dan rambut klimis berpotongan pendek khas militer, plus topeng perak dengan ukiran floral di sekitar bagian matanya, menonjolkan warna kelabu biru matanya yang intens. Selama aku terkagum-kagum dengan sosok setengah dewanya, ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah ala militernya yang lebih tepat dibilang tegap dibanding kaku. Dan mengejutkanku saat mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kuharap kau bisa berdansa karena aku tidak menunggu lima menit lagi untukmu belajar."

Aku memutar bola mata, "Jika itu caramu memintaku berdansa, kau sungguh menyedihkan. Tentu aku bisa berdansa jika kau tidak menyuruhku memainkan bagian perempuan. _Hell_ aku mau menari gemulai," kuterima tangannya.

Sementara ia memanduku ke tengan lingkaran tamu yang sedang menari, ia menjawab dengan nada humor dalam suara, "Aku tidak memainkan bagian perempuan. Itu menghina jiwa patriotku."

"Ap—kau tidak akan membiarkanku bergerak aneh dilantai dansa dengan kita berdua memainkan bagian pria kan!?"

"Hmp. Tentu saja tidak. Kau cukup mengikuti arahanku saja. Jika kau pernah berdansa itu akan mudah."

"Kau patner dansa terburuk yang pernah kumiliki!" desisku. Levi hanya tersenyum, itu seharusnya jadi peringatan bagiku untuk mengawali malam ini. Seakan dansa dengan Levi Ackerman bisa lebih buruk lagi, aku merasakan lampu blizt diarahkan pada kami. "Jangan bilang kau juga mengundang media."

"Ini pesta privat dengan undangan, tapi tidak berarti orang yang diundang tidak bisa membawa teman. Jika salah satu dari mereka membawa pasangan seorang wartawan, aku bisa apa," ujarnya dengan nada santai.

"Levi!" desisku, "Kau serius?"

"Hmp, jangan dipedulikan, Jaeger. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu dengan topeng itu..._mungkin._"

"Mungkin?!" ia memutuskan itu waktu yang tepat untuk memutarku sebelum menyentakku kembali dalam pelukannya demi membungkamku. Lalu ia mengayunkan tubuhku seakan aku tidak lebih tinggi sekepala darinya dan membuatku otomatis melayang-layang di lantai dansa. Kami bermain dalam gerakan intens, saling memutar, bergelut, beriringan, tapi sekaligus tidak menyentuh, tidak terlalu rapat, tidak terlalu intens. Kau tahu, aku diingatkan lagi alasan mengapa dansa bisa begitu intens dan intim sekaligus membuatmu ingin lebih. Saat akhirnya kami sampai pada akhir lagu dan Levi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku untuk membawaku setengah jatuh di udara, suara gemuruh tepuk tangan membangkitkan kesadaranku, dan otomatis membuatku melompat menjauh darinya.

Levi terkekeh, dan dengan gestur sempurna menawarkan padaku bak aku seorang lady, "Mau minum?"

"Tentu!" balasku, masih kehabisan napas. Saat itu aku teringat—dengan penuh rasa menyesal—kemungkinan besar sepakterjang kami di lantai dansa berada di halaman depan New York Post besok pagi. Tapi rupanya ada hal yang lebih buruk dari itu yang bahkan tidak pernah kupikirkan terjadi padaku, bukan besok, lusa atau tahun depan. Tapi malam ini.

* * *

A/N: Wow... nggak sabar buat menulis chapter 7, karena adegan menegangkan itu sudah melayang di otakku minta ditulis. Jadi sabar saja menungguku menetaskannya jadi seonggok tulisan nggak penting nan gratis ini. :D see you next chapter! Jangan lupa di review.


	7. Unnatural Ability

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Ah... maaf bagi para reader-san yang harus menunggu lama untuk chapter ini. Kebetulan saya baru bertemu peradaban setelah berhasil turun gunung, dan saya yakinkan apa yang saya lakukan pertama kali adalah menulis chapter ini!

**Hitsuzen, sebenarnya cerita ini tentang apa sih?** cerita saya ini mengenai ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya, Reinkarnasi, 4 thn pasca PD I, Roman Riren, kehidupan kelas atas, misi penyelamatan Eren, musuh bebuyutan yang dilahirkan kembali, _Unnatural abillity_ dan terutama '_slow building'._ Alur cerita saya jelas mengikuti tema. Jadi, jika menemukan banyak pertanyaan di sana-sini, atau misteri yang tak kunjung jelas, itu memang disengaja. Saya berusaha memberikan porsi pas antara romans dan misterinya di setiap chapter.

**Siapa saja yang ingat kalau mereka mantan prajurit pembasmi titan? **Secara ofisial, karakter yang punya ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya selain mereka yang berkumpul di ruang kerja Levi di chapter kemarin adalah Mike dan Erd. Kalaupun ada yang lain, itu masih rahasia karena kalau saya bocorin nanti ceritanya gak seru.

**Soal karakter Levi dan Eren saya rasa itu agak...**

Untuk soal ini saya menghormati pendapat teman2 yang berbeda. Tapi saya akan tetap dalam prespektif yang saya tangkap seandainya mereka dilahirkan kembali di dunia modern. Saya berusaha menggambarkan karakter dari hasil konflik peran disini, dimana Levi dimasa lalu seorang prajurit pembasmi titan, tapi sekarang bangsawan Prancis dengan latarbelakang militer dan dunia hitam. Atau dimana dulu Levi keras kepala menyembunyikan perasaannya karena kondisi dan status, tapi kini dia punya pilihan bebas untuk membahagiakan Eren.

Sedangkan untuk karakter Eren yang minus suicidal bastard; saya tidak bisa bilang Eren bukan Suicidal bastard lagi karena dia segera mengarah kesana. Alasannya? akan semakin jelas tiap chapternya, jadi silakan bersabar.

.

Saya senang banget pas tahu yang review tambah banyak :D saya memang tipe author yang haus perhatian (cih). Trims buat yang mau berbaik hati memberi saran dan kritik. :DDD Saya mah sadar, kesempurnaan bukan milik manusia aneh bin ajaib seperti saya. Jadi bagi mereka yang mau menyempatkan waktu membaca apalagi menorehkan jejak pada fic yang di buat untuk senang2 nan gratis tis ini, saya cuma bisa bilang kalian sungguh Armored Titan!

Untuk **FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**, "Tentu FayRin-san. Siapa yang menolak promosi gratis? :DDD saya malah senang! Hei, trims banget :") "

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya;** Ryuusuke583, meimei97, Inao, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Ackerman B, , Yun Ran Livianda, Ryouki Shibata, Cyclone Keviar, Hikikomorinoaria, , JOYable, kuroshiropika, .Conan1, NameCandra, berrypies, Chiel, GrilsSheWomen, Rinty dan Kelin. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak. Walau tidak sempat balas Reviewnya satu-satu, tapi saya selalu baca reviewnya dan berusaha menjawab di chapter depan.

Enjoy it, my dears!

* * *

Chapter 7 : Unnatural Abillity

Senyumku memudar seiring punggung Levi yang menjauh. Aku berdiri di tengah alunan musik klasik yang seperti sedang mengejek karena nada-nada indahnya makin menunjukkan betapa sendirian aku disini. Kesepian, kakiku membawaku semakin menjauh dari tempat awal aku berdiri, menuju jendela tinggi yang menunjukkan pemandangan rimbun pohon, menyembunyikan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota. Saat kukira hanya bintang-bintang yang menerangi langit malam, terdengar suara lecutan, dan tak lama langit menyambut semarak kembang api.

Kulihat refleksiku di kaca setiap cahaya warna warni itu mereda, kudapati kesedihan disana. Tidak ada yang mengingatkanku akan kenangan buruk bertahun-tahun lalu, lebih baik dari kembang api. Suara lecutannya mirip dengan suara misil ditembakkan. Bahkan juga guncangannya yang membuat tanah bergetar dan kemampuannya untuk menerangi langit malam. Membuatku sangsi jika perang akan benar-benar berakhir jika manusia masih bisa membuat langit seterang itu—yang membedakannya hanya bahan apa yang mereka gunakan.

Disini aku seperti hidup dalam ilusi sementara aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa tanah kelahiranku sekarang; apakah poster-poster ajakan perang itu telah berganti menjadi poster film? Apakah para ayah, saudara dan anak laki-laki sudah kembali ke rumah? Apakah kekerasan itu sudah berakhir? Apakah kebanggaan diri masih berharga di tengah carut marut sisa perang? apa para penjahat kemanusiaan itu mencoba bangkit kembali dalam organisasi-organisasi militan? Atau apakah rusaknya bumi dalam persaingan teknologi ini telah menyadarkan ego para pemimpin negeri?

Itu pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku; tidak pernah terjawab karena aku memilih lari malam itu, meninggalkan teman-temanku. Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusan Carla yang memaksa kami meninggalkan tanah kelahiran, atau melanggar permintaan Mikasa agar aku menjauhi militer. Tapi tidak kupungkiri jika aku merasa seperti bayangan di tempat ini. Tidak benar-benar nyata, selain bukti bahwa aku masih hidup hanyalah bernapas. Miris karena terus menerus menjalani gaya hidup yang kubenci sekeras apapun aku menjauhinya.

Aku seperti tidak lagi mengenali diriku sendiri. Dulu segalanya jauh lebih sederhana; aku tahu apa yang kusuka, aku lakukan. Aku tahu apa yang kubenci, aku hindari. Aku akan berdiri menantang bahaya demi mereka yang kucintai, tanpa peduli keselamatan diri sendiri hingga disebut _suicidal bastard_. Aku akan membawa kekacauan nyata jika idealisme-ku diinjak.

Tapi malam itu, setelah meninggalkan tempat itu, aku menyadari itu langkah awal berpaling dari jati diriku, berpaling dari teman-temanku dengan memberi mereka punggung dingin. Aku tahu jika aku tidak pantas meneriakkan kebebasan atau bahkan merasakan kebahagiaan. Karena aku tidak lebih buruk dari para penjahat perang, sama egois dan tak berharganya.

Tapi sungguh kontradiktif, di tempat ini semua kebahagiaan itu malah ditawarkan tanpa bayaran. _Padaku,_ orang yang meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya demi nyawa diri sendiri. Seandainya Armin tahu yang ada dalam kepalaku, pasti dia menyebutku bodoh, karena kurang apa aku disini? Aku tidak pernah kekurangan makanan dan air, aku memiliki sahabat dan saudara perempuan, aku punya rumah untuk ditinggali tanpa mencemaskannya akan hancur sewaktu-waktu.

Tapi lepas dari mensyukuri atau tidak, rasa seperti bayangan ini tak bisa kuhindari. Mengganjal seperti melupakan misi yang belum tuntas. Seperti punya hutang tapi lupa kemana harus membayarnya. Tapi apa gunanya pikiran gelapku pada dunia carut marut ini selain malah menghancurkan diri sendiri? Maka, kuputuskan mengakhiri mengasihani diri sendiri dengan mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke lantai dansa. Banyak humor yang terjadi disana, walau tak cukup menghibur suasana hatiku yang garing. Tapi aku cukup menikmati melihat gerakan-gerakan aneh pasangan dansa yang saling menginjak, atau mencibir diam-diam gaun populer konyol penuh renda yang selalu tersangkut (membuatku heran kenapa mode populer tidak bisa lebih praktis?) atau menertawakan pelayan yang berusaha kabur dari tamu mabuk yang mengiranya teman kencannya.

Tapi tak lama sampai rasa geliku lenyap begitu melihat gerombolan yang baru saja dibentuk dengan Levi sebagai pusatnya. Para gadis berpakaian merak; warna-warni menyakiti mata dengan bau parfum menguar yang membuat mabuk lebih dari alkohol, tangan dan jari-jari mereka menyapu lembut di lengan, bahu dan punggung Levi dengan gaya menggoda. Tidak menyadari atau tidak mau tahu tatapan tajam ala pembunuh yang dilayangkan mata kelabu itu. Hanya beberapa diantara mereka yang tampak tegang, walau tetap tak ada niat beranjak (membuatku kagum betapa keras niat para wanita itu jika mereka ada maunya). Seorang wanita muda mendapat simpatiku saat ibunya mendorongnya mendekati Levi, kebal dari peringatan yang dilancarkan sang miliader.

Alis mataku berkait saat rasa _pang! _bergemuruh di dadaku hingga membuatnya perih. Aku menggosoknya perlahan, bingung dengan cara kerja tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah mengira tubuh bisa memberikan reaksi nyata pada perubahan perasaan saat melihat para wanita itu mengerumuni Levi bak angsa liar berburu makanan.

Tanpa sadar aku menggertakkan gigi. Semenjak kemunculannya di halaman depan New York Post, wajah Levi sudah tidak lagi menjadi misteri bagi kalangan wanita. Membuatku berkali-kali menjadi saksi usaha mereka mendapat perhatian sang miliader. Awalnya hanya sekedar surat berisi ajakan makan malam atau undangan pesta, tidak pernah secara terang-terangan seperti sekarang.

_Para wanita buta yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap pada pria seperti Levi itu..._ batinku geram. Seharusnya aku tahu, sekalipun ini Masquerade, tidak ada jaminan tidak ada yang tahu yang mana Levi Ackerman, terutama dengan tinggi di bawah rata-ratanya itu.

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu tampak begitu geram?" komentar suara maskulin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sisiku itu. Pria yang menghampiriku memakai jas putih dengan topeng sewarna yang hanya menutupi separuh muka hingga berakhir di garis hidungnya. Rambutnya hitam gagak berpotongan klimis dengan kumis tipis yang membuatnya tampak lebih maskulin. Topengnya yang dihiasi manik-manik disekitar dahinya, memberinya kesan mewah dan elegan. Pembawaannya membuatnya tampak berkuasa, walau aura itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Levi.

Menanggapi pertanyaannya, aku cuma mengerjapkan mata dan tanpa sadar pandanganku menyapu ke arah Levi.

Pria itu mengikuti pandanganku, "Ah... Sepertinya teman kencanmu sedang sibuk." Aku heran siapa yang pria itu maksudkan—bukan Levi, kan? Aku berusaha keras menahan keinginan berseru kekanak-kanakan seperti, 'Hei! Levi bukan teman kencanku!' alih-alih aku hanya mengerdikkan bahu.

Melihatku tak menanggapi komentarnya, ia melanjutkan, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, ijinkan aku menemanimu malam ini. Seharusnya Levi tidak mengabaikan orang seindah dirimu."

_Hei, aku tidak diabaikan!_ _Dan aku tidak indah, idiot. aku bukan lukisan atau gelas keramik,_ gerutuku dalam hati. Tapi kerut wajahku kembali menjadi ekspresi datar saat melihat kerumunan itu lagi. "Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

Ia tersenyum, "Aku tidak bermaksud berkomentar miring. Hanya saja, Levi Ackerman membuat pesta ini seperti ini musim cari jodoh di London. Jangan salahkan aku merasa kesal akibat kehilangan teman kencan karena pria tinggi dibawah rata-rata bermuka seperti batu dengan aura membunuh permanen." Diskripsinya tentang Levi membuatku menyemburkan tawa, yang lalu diikutinya. Dengan nada geli, ia menegaskan tawarannya lagi. "Jadi, kau mau terima tawaranku?"

"Huh?"

Ia melebarkan lengannya, memberikan gestur supaya aku mengikuti, "Aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu sampai teman kencanmu bisa kabur dari kerumunan itu."

"Dia bukan teman kencanku!" aku melayangkan pandangan pada punggung Levi yang menghilang di balik kerumunan, tanpa sadar menggertakkan gigi dan menerima tawaran itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Tentu, kenapa tidak, mr...?"

"Mr N. Kau bisa memanggilku mr N, Eren Jaeger."

Aku memandangnya datar, "N seperti November?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "N seperti November," ada nada geli dalam suaranya.

"WTF! Kau memberiku inisial seperti_ radiotelephony spelling alphabet _sementara kau tahu nama asliku! Itu curang! Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama asliku!?"

"Bukankah _inisial _adalah seperti nama lain Masquerade?" candanya. "Tidak seru jika tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng, lagi pula. Nah... Aku tahu nama aslimu karena siapa lagi teman kencan Levi Ackerman selain Eren Jaeger. Berita tentang kalian akhir-akhir ini sering memenuhi kolom gosip."

"Kubilang aku tidak berkencan dengan Levi!" kurasakan pipiku merona tanpa daya.

"Belum," tegasnya dengan percaya diri, seakan ada kata GAY jelas diukir di jidatku.

Aku tergagap. Belum pernah ada orang terang-terangan mengatai aku gay, selain Armin. Bukan berarti aku _memang_ gay, tapi aku sendiri juga belum bisa memastikan aku _straight_. _Hell,_ aku belum pernah berpacaran. Aku memang bisa memastikan jika Levi tampan—_Fuck _jika semua orang di tempat ini tidak berpikiran sama—dan juga atraktif, dengan tatapan tajam sebagai daya tarik utama dengan segala gaya sok misteriusnya—"Uh... cukup sudah membicarakan gosip menggelikan itu," gerutuku, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dari Levi, mata tajam kelabunya dan bibir mudah dicium itu—_bukankah aku ___seharusnya_ berhenti berpikir?_

Kupandang mr N dengan raut penuh selidik, "Tapi aku lebih menghargai bisa mengenal orang yang menemaniku."

"Kupikir sebagai seorang penulis roman-misteri, seharusnya berdansa dengan orang misterius lebih membangkitkan minatmu," sambil berkata begitu, pria itu menarikku lembut ke lantai dansa.

"Berdansa?" kataku dengan nada panik. "Kau bercanda?" _dia tidak bercanda!_

"Hei, aku juga ingin menikmati berdansa dengan ratu pesta!"

"Maksudmu _raja_?" _Raja pesta, _pikirku senang. _Berhenti menghibur diri, Jaeger._

"Terserah kau saja, _my lord_. Aku lihat kau bisa memainkan bagian perempuan."

"Tidak lagi," bisikku ngeri sebelum diayun menuju lantai dansa.

Seandainya aku tahu, ada mata kelabu tajam menatap intens dengan kilat menakutkan dari balik kerumunan. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, pasangan dansaku sudah bersimbah darah dari tadi.

xxXxx

Mr N-_November_, menarikku ke beranda luar mengarah ke taman samping. "Kita butuh udara segar," katanya masih dengan napas terengah.

"Setuju."

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum. Tunggu disini," belum beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik, "Hanya untuk memastikan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Penegasannya membuatku tertawa, dan memberikan kibasan mengusir. Aku bersandar di tiang batu sambil menggumamkan nada pengiring dansa. Ini bukan malam paling sempurna yang pernah kualami, tapi itu tidak menghalangiku untuk menikmatinya, kan? Persetan Levi dan para fans-nya.

Tiba-tiba, cengkeraman erat pada leher dan mulutku menyentak seluruh udara di paru-paruku. Lengan-lengan besar melingkari dadaku, sementara aku sadar ada besi dingin menempel di leherku, "Diam," desis suara prikopat itu. Ia menyeretku ke arah taman dimana kakiku menciptakan jejak kasar di tanah gembur saat mereka menyeretku. Kakiku menendang liar, dan tak kubiarkan tanganku diam saja. Tapi pria itu tampak tak bergeming, seolah usahaku tak ada harganya melawan otot besinya. Kudengar sendiri geraman dari teriakan tertahanku dan rasa terbakar di tenggorokanku saat ia mencengkeramnya. Mataku melayang pada mobil van putih pengantar sayur yang diparkir menyala di sudut tersembunyi. Pilihan cerdas untuk menculik seseorang diantara kemeriahan pesta. Siapa yang bakal curiga mobil pengantar sayur? Seandainya aku bisa geli dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri yang membuat lelucon di saat seperti ini. Hei! Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat agedan penculikan, tapi bukan berarti aku terbiasa. Bukan berarti juga aku pasrah!

Aku bisa merasakan jari-jariku basah akibat cakaranku pada kulitnya. Tapi ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, seakan itu bukan masalah asal aku tak mengeluarkan suara. Kutusukkan tajam-tajam ujung siku ke ulu hatinya dan menggigit tangan yang membekapku, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Akh!" seruku saat ada benda tajam yang menggores lenganku, memberikan rasa perih yang menyadarkan bagian otakku yang berkabut. Secepat mungkin aku bergerak ke arah yang berbeda. Tapi tangan panjang dan berotot itu menjambak rambutku, membuatku tersentak lagi kearahnya. Aku dijatuhkan dengan keras di tanah berbatu, dan bisa kurasakan asin darah dari lidahku yang tergigit. Ia menarik kepalaku supaya ia bisa menatap wajahku, kurasakan seluruh tubuhku kaku melihat topeng phantom yang dipakainya. Kurasakan napasku semakin tersenggal, awal dari serangan panik.

Di saat aku merasa cakar maut akhirnya mampu menyusulku melewati semua kemelut perang, menemukanku di halaman belakang sahabat Miliaderku, terdengar suara keras logam dari hantaman nampan yang melepaskanku dari cengkeraman. Mataku membulat tidak percaya, menatap pertarungan ganjil di depanku.

Saat aku mengira tidak ada yang bisa diterima otakku selain rasa perih berdenyut dari kulit terbuka di lenganku yang merembeskan cairan kental, mengejutkan saat mataku malah menangkap pertarungan di depanku seperti adegan lambat.

Aku melihat Reiner memberikan tendangan kaki berputar yang berhasil ditangkis musuhnya sebelum memberi serangan balasan berupa pukulan-pukulan. Tidak ada yang indah dalam pertarungan mereka, sepenuhnya brutal. Tidak ada gerakan yang tidak efisien, semuanya dimaksudkan untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Hanya ada serangan, tangkisan dan mencari celah untuk main curang. Gerakan musuhnya bagaikan tarian di udara, tapi Reiner berhasil memotong ritmenya; tiba-tiba Reiner merunduk dan tanpa peringatan, mendorong dengan bahunya hingga musuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Reiner menggunakan seluruh bobotnya untuk menahannya di tanah, mengunci kakinya, sementara tangannya melayang ke leher pria itu.

"_EREN!" _Suara tak asing dari sahabat miliaderku mengembalikan fokusku. Tangan-tangan merengkuhku dalam pelukan. Seorang pria berpakaian pelayan bergegas membantu Reiner menahan penyerangku.

Sementara itu aku mengerjap, mencerna yang ada di sekelilingku; muka khawatir Levi dan suara-suara bernada tanya dari Hanji. Pandanganku sepenuhnya dipenuhi oleh mata kelabu yang memancarkan kecemasan, dan saat Hanji berseru, "Oh, tuhan! Kau berdarah!" mata kelabu itu berkilat berbahaya sebelum tiba-tiba saja lenyap saat pemiliknya berlari menuju penyerangku "Levi!" seru Hanji.

Tapi rupanya, pria itu malah melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke dagu Reiner, membuat pria itu tersungkur. Pantofel mahal impor dari Italy itu menghujamkan tendangan mematikan di dada dan perut pria itu. "Hentikan! Dia menyelamatkanku!" seruku.

Reiner berteriak, "Mr. Ackerman! Aku tidak berniat menyakiti Eren!"

"Levi!" seruan-seruan itu terlontar secara bersamaan.

Tapi seakan tak terpengaruh, pria itu malah meraih kerah Reiner, dan dengan nada tenang tapi berbahaya, berkata, "Seingatku, Aku tidak pernah membayar pelayan dengan keahlian bertarung seperti replika sempurna dari gerakan panduan _Abwehr_. Kau agen rahasia Jerman. Apa maumu disini?"

Hanji menjatuhkan dagunya dan bisa kupastikan ekspresiku juga tak jauh dari itu.

Kulihat Reiner menatap Levi sepenuhnya dengan teror dan ketakutan. Bahkan suaranya bergetar saat ia bicara, "Aku bersumpah alasanku disini tidak membahayakan untukmu atau orang-orang di sekitarmu, apalagi Jaeger, mr. Ackerman."

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai mata-mata, apalagi agen _Abwehr. _Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan perkataanmu."

"Aku bisa membuktikannya," ia menelan ludah. Matanya melayang sekilas ke arahku, "Walau kau tidak akan senang jika aku membeberkan alasanku disini—" Levi kembali menendangnya keras. Reiner terbatuk dan meludahkan darah.

"Jelaskan alasanmu disini," perintahnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan terkendali, membuatku bergidik. Aku sadar jika aku belum pernah melihat sisi ini pada diri Levi; sisi dirinya yang menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekejaman brutal. Rupanya, jika ia benar-benar marah, dia tidak membabi buta atau penuh emosi, sebaliknya dia sangat terkendali, sekaligus kejam dan berbahaya.

"Aku kesini karena aku tahu kau menyelidiki Grisha Jaeger. Aku mencari laporan penyelidikanmu untuk menemukan persembunyian pria itu. Aku mencari Grisha Jaeger."

Levi menatapku cepat, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Reiner, "Apa maksudmu? Kau tentara Jerman, buat apa kau mencari tahu soal Grisha sementara pria itu bekerja untuk kalian?"

"Levi? Apa maksudmu?" bisikku._ Levi mengenal ayahku? Levi tahu dia bekerja untuk militer? Jadi semua rumor menakutkan soal ayahku itu benar?_

Reiner menunjukku, membuatku tersentak saat perhatian semua orang jatuh padaku. "Coba lihat lukanya."

Levi memberi isyarat pada Hanji untuk memeriksa karena tidak membiarkan sepatu Italy-nya jauh-jauh dari dada Reiner. Hanji segera membuka lengan kemejaku, "Oh tuhan..." bisiknya, melemparkan pandangan penuh kegirangan gila seolah menemukan harta karun ke arah Levi, "Lukanya sudah menutup." Yang dibalas Levi dengan geraman dalam.

Aku terkejut bukan karena mengetahui kemampuan super ku—karena dari dulu aku memang gampang sembuh, itu normal buatku—tapi karena aku tidak melihat keterkejutan dari kedua teman baikku itu, malah aku menemukan penyesalan, ketakutan dan keraguan di mata Levi. Pria itu memijat batang hidungnya. "Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Titan," ia mengucapkannya dengan nada mengancam.

Kali ini Reiner menjawab tangkas, "Titan? Tidak. Eksperimen Grisha Jaeger? Ya."

"Ayahku? Apa maksudmu ini ada hubungannya dengan eksperimen ayahku!? Apa penculik itu juga ada hubungannya? Apa dia terlibat sesuatu berbahaya? Apa ayahku masih hidup? Jawab aku, Reiner!"

Hanji memelukku erat sementara aku histeris, di lain pihak aku bisa merasakan otak Levi berputar. Pria itu menarik berdiri Reiner, "Aku akan menginterogasinya di ruangan terpisah," bisiknya saat melewati Hanji. _Oh, tidak akan! Aku tidak mau lagi ditinggalkan dalam kegelapan tanpa tahu nasibku sendiri!_

Aku meraih lengan Levi, "Jelaskan disini! Kau sepertinya tidak kaget dengan semua ini, Levi. Aku yakin kau sudah menyelidiki soal penyerangku 'kan? Kau juga tidak kaget saat ia menyebut nama ayahku. Jelaskan padaku!"

"Eren!" Mikasa tiba-tiba datang dan langsung berhambur ke arahku, langkahnya diikuti oleh Jean. Mikasa menatap Reiner sekilas sebelum membenamkanku dalam pelukannya. "Apa ini darahmu? Levi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ia melemparkan pandangan marah pada Reiner dan penyerangku yang tak sadarkan diri.

Levi tampak lelah, "Nanti. Ruang Kerja. Tunggu semua berkumpul," katanya sambil mendorong bahu Reiner.

Rombongan kami, dipimpin Levi yang menyeret Reiner dikerahnya, tentu menjadi pemandangan tak biasa saat membelah lantai dansa. Tapi tampaknya Levi tak punya cukup kesabaran untuk mengubris sopan santun. Mata kelabu bosahnya hanya memandang tempurung kepala Reiner sementara mendorongnya, seandainya bisa pasti tatapan itu sudah melubanginya. Jean meneriakkan nama Mikasa, tapi saudaraku hanya berkata, "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, Jean. Tunggulah bersama Erwin," dan meninggalkan suaminya di lantai dansa

Kami tidak bicara apapun sampai kami masuk ke ruang kerja dan Armin mengunci pintunya.

Levi menarik kursi ke tengah ruangan dan melemparkan tubuh bongsor Reiner kesana. "Jangan beri aku alasan untuk mengikatmu juga. Jawab saja pertanyaan kami."

Hanji maju, "Aku mengasumsi dengan kau mencari tahu soal Grisha, aku simpulkan kau tidak bekerja untuknya. Jadi, pertanyaanku, kenapa? Kenapa kau yang tidak bekerja untuknya mencari tahu tentangnya?"

"Aku pernah berkerja untuknya," ia menggelengkan kepala, "Atau bisa dibilang aku mantan bahan eksperimennya."

"Hm... aku tahu jika Grisha bekerjasama dengan militer. Apa dia membuat senjata biologis? Semacam virus atau racun? Dan mengujikannya padamu?"

"Lebih buruk," kata Reiner tanpa ekspresi, seakan-akan apa yang diingatnya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan cara apapun. "Dia bereksperimen dengan manusia. Dia membuat senjata manusia, prajurid yang tidak bisa mati."

"Itu mustahil!" seru Hanji, tapi aku bisa melihat semangat menguar disetiap pori-porinya.

"Mustahil memang, tapi dia hampir berhasil, secara teori. Dia menciptakan pasukan manusia yang mampu meregenerasikan lukanya dengan cepat. Secara teori itu sama sepeti hidup abadi asalkan setiap kau terluka atau sakit kau punya waktu untuk meregenerasikan sel-mu."

"Seperti kemampuan Titan," bisik Hanji, yang tak luput dari pendengaranku.

"Titan?" bisa kurasakan semua orang menegang.

"Benar," jawab Reiner, seakan tak terpengaruh, "Ayahmu sudah melakukan eksperimen yang sama seperti padaku." Ya, bisa kulihat hidung Reiner yang bengkok kembali pada tempatnya dan sobekan bibirnya kembali menutup.

Perkataan Reiner seperti air es yang mengguyur tulang belakangku. Ayahku telah melakukan eksperimen padaku. "Kau tahu soal ini, Mikasa?" bisikku. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ayahku sendiri! Ayahku sendiri melakukan eksperimen kepadaku!" tanpa kusadari disetiap kalimat suaraku semakin meninggi. Kurasakan semua otot dalam tubuhku mengerut menegang karena stress. Aku bisa saja menelungkup seperti bola karena semua tekanan dan pertanyaan di benakku. Tapi tak kubiarkan itu menguasaiku. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengendalikan emosi. Bisa kudengar gertakan gigiku sendiri.

"Eren..." Mikasa mengusap lembut lenganku, seolah itu bisa menenangkan, itu memang bisa menenangkan. Paling tidak aku tahu saudara perempuanku tak pernah meninggalkanku. Bersamanya aku selalu baik-baik saja.

"Jadi karena itu The Wall ingin menculikku? Mereka menginginkan kemampuanku?"

"Kau, sebagai versi beta adalah produk original dari pasukan ini. Melalui dirimu mereka ingin menciptakan pasukan yang sama."

Tiba-tiba saja kelebatan pengelihatan menyerang benakku. Suara-suara seperti bisikan penuh janji terngiang-ngiang di telingaku dan kurasakan sentuhan-sentuhan dingin dari tangan-tangan menakutkan di sekujur tubuhku. Aku merasa mual.

"Eren bukan barang!" seru Mikasa. "Beraninya kau menyamakan Eren dengan hasil produksi!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, tak membiarkan diriku jatuh limbung atau lebih buruk lagi kehilangan kesadaran dan melewatkan ini, "Tenang, Mikasa!" entah apa yang didengarnya dari nada suaraku, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Tapi bukan waktunya untuk emosi tidak penting. Kembali pada Reiner, "Kau bilang ayahku bereksperimen padamu, tapi kenapa kau mencari tahu tentangnya. Kenapa kau disini."

"Ada beberapa orang dari kami yang kabur dari pusat penelitian. Kami sadar apa yang dilakukannya tidak benar. Kami berusaha menghentikannya, mengacaukan beberapa lokasi penelitian. Tapi setelah itu Grisha menghilang, dan kami berusaha mencari tahu dimana dia berada. Satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu punya koneksi dengannya dan punya alasan untuk melacaknya adalah kau, Levi Ackerman. Jadi disinilah aku."

Bisa kulihat Levi berubah kaku. Ia tahu aku tahu dan ia tahu aku tak kan membiarkannya merahasiakan apapun lagi dariku.

"Levi."

"Eren. Tidak sekarang."

"Kapan lagi!" aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk. "Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun! Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Pertemuan pertama kita, aku tahu kau sengaja mendekatiku, kan? Apa itu semua karena ini? karena kemampuan tidak normalku? Karena aku bahan eksperimen?! Aku tahu kau mantan militer Prancis dan bukan rahasia ayahku bekerja sama dengan militer Jerman! Apa karena perang maka kau mendekatiku?"

"EREN!" Levi tampak tidak berdaya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Itu tidak sesederhana itu."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan."

"Eren," Armin menahan lenganku. "Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang tahu soal eksperimen Grisha. Walau aku tidak menyangkal jika kami tahu dia terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Eren..." Amin memelukku. "Levi adalah orang yang membantumu mendapatkan suaka." Mendengar kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja tubuhku kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku terjatuh lemas, tidak di kursiku, tapi di lantai. Semua rahasia ini menelanku bulat-bulat, habis tak tersisa.

"Oh, Levi..." bisikku sambil membenamkan mukaku di telapak tangan. Seketika Levi berhambur ke arahku. Melingkarkan lengannya ke punggungku dengan protektif. Menarik kepalaku dan membenamkannya di ceruk bahunya. Aku menghirup dengan gemetar aroma maskulinnya, membiarkan tubuhku merileks.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan darimu, Eren."

"Tidak, kau tidak bermaksud, tapi kau juga tidak berniat mengatakannya." Aku melirik Mikasa, "Kau tahu kan? Tentang semua ini."

Mikasa hanya menutup matanya sambil mengangguk.

Masih memelukku, Levi berkata pada Reiner, "Kau. Kau akan mengatakan siapa saja rekanmu. Baru aku akan memutuskan nasibmu."

Reiner hanya mengangguk. "Terserah padamu, Kopral."

"Uh, Mikasa? Bisa kau bawa Eren pulang malam ini?"

"Tentu."

"Apa maksudmu?" bisikku dengan nada dingin. Dia tidak berkomentar jika cengkeramanku yang begitu keras di pergelangan tangannya menahan aliran darahnya.

Ia menangkup pipiku, menyandarkan dahinya pada milikku, "Kau perlu tempat yang aman, Eren. Dan itu tidak disini. Tidak selama aku menginterogasi Reiner."

Aku menelan ludah, "Jika aku saja bisa diserang disini, bukankah di rumah Mikasa jauh lebih tidak aman?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk melindungimu. Jika perlu aku akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri."

"Aku punya saudara di Prancis, aku akan mengirimnya kesana."

"Mikasa!"

"Jangan membantah, Eren," sahutnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu jika ini menyangkut keselamatanmu."

Levi mengangguk, "Aku serahkan padamu."

Mikasa mengerdik, "Dia sejak awal bukan milikmu, kerdil. Dia adikku."

"Jaga cara bicaramu pada orang yang lebih tua, jalang."

"Seperti kau bisa mengomentariku, pak tua."

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" seru Armin di tengah-tengah teriakan tawa Hanji yang mengerikan. Yeah, siapa yang menyangka interaksi Levi dengan saudaraku akan seliar itu.

* * *

Agen Abwehr: agen rahasia alias mata-mata Jerman. Eksis tahun 1920-1945. Meskipun faktanya perjanjian Treaty of Verailles melarang organisasi rahasia Jerman macam apapun, toh organisasi ini tetap eksis. Sebenarnya organisasi ini bergerak dalam _information gathering_ jadi sebenarnya lebih banyak orang pintar memecahkan sandi disini dibandingkan yang main pakai otot. Tapi apa salahnya membuat organisasi ini semacam M16 atau CIA. Soal gerakan panduang Abwehr, jika CIA punya, kenapa Abwehr tidak? :P LoL


	8. Announcement

Maaf, para reader, ini bukan chapter baru. Saya Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau ada yang pengen lihat hasil gambar saya yang berhubungan dengan FanFic-Fanfic saya, kalian bisa buka di facebook saya 'Hitsuzen'. Cari Hitsuzen yang tinggal di Shibuya, oke? :DDD

Saya sudah buat costum Masquerade nya Eren Jaeger, dll dan sisanya akan menyusul.

Soal chapter barunya, saya masih mengerjakannya. Maaf akan lebih lama dari biasanya karena kesibukan yang padat. Saya baru dimarahin pak bos nih, gara2 kebanyakan bikin Fanfic, wkkk :D jadi maklumilah kelambatan saya dalam membuat chapter baru, karena walau ide sudah ada, tapi kesempatan menulisnya sungguh mustahil hil hil!

Tapi jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan mengabaikan Fanfic ini. jadi, mohon bersabar untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Beribu terima kasih bagi Pembaca SECOND HAND OF HITSUZEN. Ja ne!


	9. Pègre!

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya;** Kikyuu, GIRLSHEWOMAN, amai no egao, berrypies, Ryuusuke583, Mei Kyoyama, macaroon Waffle, Chiel, Yitao, rani1311, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, JOYable, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, Ryuuki760, Namize Ichilaw, Shigeyuki Zero, 120cha dan adinchii. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak. Walau tidak sempat balas Reviewnya satu-satu, tapi saya selalu baca reviewnya dan berusaha menjawab di chapter depan.

Enjoy it, my dears!

Chapter 8

_Pègre!_

Eren POV

_Udara dingin berhembus di sekitar kami, sementara kuda hitam berdarah murni kuda terbaik Irlandia bertubuh gagah dan raksasa bagi jenisnya berderap cepat membelah padang rumput. Sinar matahari keemasan berjuang menyelesaikan tugasnya disela-sela awan musim dingin yang berat, sebisa mungkin menyinari makhluk hidup yang ada di sepanjang lembah. Dan juga sebuah peringatan bagi umat manusia tentang teror titan di luar dinding._

_Jika bukan karena manuver 3D milikku rusak akibat serangan titan, dan Armes, kuda cokelatku, mati di kaki monster itu, aku tidak akan duduk memeluk pinggang kopral muda Rivaille, sementara kami berderap menjauhi peradaban untuk berburu monster. Setelah keheningan lama yang menekan batinku, akhirnya Kopral muda Rivaille bersuara, "Aku tahu kau tidak punya otak yang cukup memadai, bahkan jika kepalamu berubah berkali lipat lebih besar saat menjadi titan, setelah aku lihat sendiri tindakan bodohmu,"gerutunya._

"_Uh... maafkan aku, Heichou..."_

"_Idiot. Aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu perintahku sebelum mengambil tindakan. Apa kau tuli?"_

"_Ukh."_

"_Dan sekarang, tidak hanya sudah merepotkanku, kau juga kehilangan kemampuan menjawab."_

"_Aku sudah minta maaf, kapten."_

"_Bah! Kau hanya minta maaf karena tidak menuruti perintahku, bukan karena menyesali perbuatanmu."_

_Aku tahu sama saja bunuh diri jika tetap membantah kopral dalam suasana hatinya yang buruk. Tapi bukankah itu mengapa mereka menyebutku suicidal bastart?"Kau tahu aku akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama demi melindungi teman-temanku," kataku penuh determinasi._

_Kapten terdiam seakan kehabisan kata-kata, bisa kurasakan punggungnya tegang dalam rengkuhanku. Saat yang kukira keluar dari mulutnya adalah sumpah serapah, mengejutkan saat ia berkata lembut, "Kau harus menyadari batasanmu, Eren. Kemampuan Titan-mu tidak bisa dipakai berkali-kali dan kau masih kalah kuat dibanding Annie. Aku lebih memilih kau menghindari para titan itu dibandingkan bertindak tanpa berpikir dan berakhir berserk. Selama kau berubah jadi titan, tidak hanya nyawamu yang dipertaruhkan, tapi juga nyawa rekan-rekanmu."_

_Aku membeku, nada lembutnya membuat kepalaku berpikir lebih baik dengan menyisihkan sikap keras kepalaku, membuatku mau tidak mau menyadari letak kesalahanku. "Maafkan aku, Kapten," dan entah apa yang didengarnya dari nada suaraku, karena tampaknya ia mempercayai rasa bersalahku kali ini. _

"_Jangan diulangi, Jaeger. Aku tidak butuh kau berpikir, aku tidak butuh kau berinisiatif. Jika kau mau tetap hidup selama di luar dinding, turuti saja kata-kataku."_

"_Siap, Kapten! Aku pasti akan mengikutimu bahkan jika harus masuk ke lubang neraka!"_

_Beberapa saat kurasakan Kapten Rivaille membeku, sebelum ia mengerling dari balik bahunya dan berkata dengan nada datar, "Apa kau, idiot?Di saat seperti itu aku membutuhkanmu menarikku dari lubang neraka." tapi bukan pertanyaannya yang membuatku salah tingkah, bukan pula alis tajamnya yang beradu. Sinar matahari dilatar belakangnya menghalangiku melihat detail wajahnya, tapi senyum tipis itu jelas terukir disana._

_Saat itu aku tahu, bahkan jika aku punya pilihan lain, aku tetap akan mengikuti Rivaille hingga ke neraka terdalam._

Aku tersentak terbangun. 'Apa itu tadi? Pengelihatan masa lalu? Mimpi?' bisik benakku penuh teror. Aku ingat itu bukan mimpi menyakitkan seperti yang selama ini kualami. Bahkan bisa dibilang menenangkan. Pria muda yang kupanggil kapten sangat mirip dengan Levi, bahkan mereka punya cara bicara yang sama.

Aku menegakkan punggung, otomatis bergerak meraih agenda di atas meja dan menuliskan detail mimpiku dengan cepat, takut mimpi itu segera lenyap dalam benakku dan aku akan melupakan ucapan pria misterius yang kupanggil Rivaille. Setelah ujung pulpenku berhenti di tanda titik dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kutuliskan, benakku mulai memproses detail lain di sekitarku. Ah... aku ingat, aku tidak berada di rumah kayu mungilku di New York. Melainkan tempat tidur Queen size di salah satu kamar mewah di kastil milik keluarga Magnolia, di belantara Perancis. Ini pasti sudah tengah hari, mengingat aku sampai ke kastil ini larut malam. Masih teringat jelas dalam benakku saat aku duduk di bangku belakang mobil keluarga Magnolia, membelah jalanan Perancis yang gelap. Setelah melakukan perjalanan udara selama berjam-jam, aku sampai di tanah Perancis hampir tengah malam. Tidak pernah ada dalam benakku bahwa aku akan menjejakkan kaki ke tanah ini, terutama saat Eropa masih belum stabil.

Bisa kulihat dari balik kaca, jalanan-jalanan gelap penuh patroli angkatan bersenjata. Seandainya aku bisa bahasa Perancis, aku pasti tahu jika semua halaman depan koran Perancis dan selebaran poster semuanya berhubungan dengan 'General European Conference', konferensi yang menghasilkan garansi perlindungan bagi Perancis atas invansi di masa mendatang oleh Jerman dan usaha restorasi stabilitas di Eropa. Itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Levi mengatur transportasi udara, karena walau transportasi laut masih menjadi favorit, tapi kondisi perairan belum juga stabil. Terlebih, mudah menyusupkan orang Jerman lewat pesawat pribadi yang turun di bandara pribadi. Tempat persembunyianku secara teori sempurna; musuh kami tidak mungkin mengira aku akan bersembunyi di tengah wilayah konflik.

Keluarga Magnolia memang bangsawan dan orang kaya lama Perancis, tapi keluarga ini punya hubungan erat dengan Inggris terutama setelah Isabel Magnolia menikahi lord Farlan from House of Church. Lord Farlan menanggalkan nama keluarganya dan mengadopsi nama keluarga Isabel sebagai wujud pengorbanan cinta diantara pasangan bangsawan ini; merelakan haknya sebagai ahli waris keluarga Church dan mendampingi Isabel memimpin klan keluarga Magnolia. Kisah cinta mereka terkenal di antara kedua negara dan dalam situasi perang yang serba sulit, kisah cinta murni macam ini yang dicari rakyat jelata. Dukungan masyarakat membuat kedudukan keduanya cukup diperhitungkan dalam lingkup sosial atas.

Aku memutuskan mengakhiri lamunanku untuk menghampiri jendela. Membayangkan jalanan berbatu yang membelah hutan di bawah sana. Satu-satunya jalan di dalam properti keluarga Magnolia yang bisa dilewati kendaraan bermotor. Menunjukkan betapa besar hobi dan obsesi keluarga ini pada kuda, hingga membuat mereka lebih memilih mengembangkan pacuan ketimbang jalanan umum.

Pemimpin keluarga Magnolia; Isabel Magnolia dan suaminya Fahlan adalah sepupu Levi dan Mikasa Ackerman dengan jalinan pohon silsilah yang rumit dan membuat pusing. Magnolia adalah salah satu keluarga paling disegani di antara anggota keluarga klan Ackerman yang menyebar di seluruh dunia.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka selama ini, jadi kami tidak bisa dibilang punya hubungan buruk, sekalipun juga tidak bisa dibilang punya hubungan baik. Keluarga Magnolia seperti sisi kebalikan dari keluarga Ackerman. Mereka menguasai sisi terang Perancis, sedangkan Ackerman sisi gelapnya. Banyak anggota keluarga Magnolia bergerak di Parlemen Perancis, sedangkan Ackerman mengendalikan dunia bawah tanahnya.

Di kastil ini waktu seakan berhenti; dengan dinding kelabu penuh tanaman rambat, bata-bata yang tercungkil kehilangan masa jayanya, hingga jalanan batu landai dengan saluran air bawah tanah mengalir di bawahnya. Di tempat ini aku merasa seperti terlempar ke waktu yang salah. Tidak ada deskripsi yang lebih pantas dari tempat ini selain kuno. Kontradiktif dengan deretan mobil-mobil mewah seperti dalam showroom yang di parkir di halaman depan, memutari air mancur dan berakhir di tangga batu. Mobil para tamu undangan pada pesta lainnya lagi yang diselenggarakan disini. Entah pesta putaran ke berapa. Walau sekarang belum juga mendekati awal musim semi—musim terkenal untuk cari jodoh bagi keturunan bangsawan Prancis—Isabel Magnolia terkenal senang mengadakan pesta lebih awal. Dengan kebiasaan Isabel Magnolia dan perawakannya, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika ia bersepupu dengan seorang Levi.

Sudah ada banyak tamu yang menginap sejak awal minggu, bahkan jauh sebelum kedatanganku. Serangkaian acara diselenggarakan dengan jadwal padat berderet para penari dan pemusik. Nada-nada pesta disertai tawa tak ada habisnya, menggema di sepanjang koridor, menelisik di sela-sela lantai batu dan kisi-kisi jendela; menyentuh telingaku bahkan di kamarku yang letaknya jauh di bagian paling dalam kastil.

Bagaikan ini bukan kunjungan pertamaku, Isabel menyambutku dengan akrab seakan teman lama dan memerintahkan para pelayan untuk melayaniku bak pangeran muda. Mereka membawaku ke ruangan bernama Aqua blue. Pelayan itu bilang bahwa Isabel sendiri yang memilihkan ruangan ini, beserta penjelasan panjang lebar tentang apartemen mini yang tidak hanya mewah, tapi juga mewakili karakterku, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi yang jelas bisa kukatakan tentang kamar ini adalah dipenuhi warna hijau toska, biru aqua dan indah.

Gorden-gordennya punya dua lapisan warna, putih dan biru langit. Cat temboknya mengingatkanku pada musim semi dengan warna krem dan kuning terang, dihiasi oleh lukisan-lukisan pemandangan; padang bunga, puncak gunung bahkan lautan. Bau mawar putih favoritku memenuhi ruangan dari karangan bunga baru dipetik dari halaman belakang. Karangan bunga itu menghiasi vas-vas yang diletakkan di setiap sudut ruangan. Yang membedakannya dari ruangan yang lain pengamanan lebih berupa kunci baru di jendela tingginya. Menunjukkan perhatian Isabel atas peringatan Levi dan Mikasa tentang keselamatanku.

Aku membuka jendela dan menghirup aroma wangi bunga di halaman. Aku memandang ke kejauhan, pada air mancur, labirin semak dan para nona dan tuan muda yang sedang jalan-jalan atau bermain petak umpet. Suara pintu diketuk mengagetkanku. "Masuk."

Seorang pelayan wanita masuk dan menjelaskan kedatangannya, "Lord Magnolia memerintahkan saya untuk melayani anda, tuan."

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Ia terlihat gelisah, "Maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi lord Magnolia sendiri yang meminta—"

"Kau bisa membantuku memilih pakaian?" aku tidak ingin menyulitkan gadis ini lebih jauh.

Ia terlihat senang dan segera membuka lemari dengan semangat, "Sebenarnya, Magnolia secara khusus menyediakan beberapa pakaian untuk anda." Aku mengamati kemeja yang diambil dari gantungan dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak berencana ikut pesta dansa, aku ingin sesuatu yang ringan dan simpel."

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Saya rasa, saya tahu yang cocok untuk anda," ia mengambil kemeja satin dengan benang biru berpola sungai menghiasi kerahnya. "Warnanya putih sangat cocok untuk anda, menonjolkan warna mata anda," Ia merona, "Maafkan kelancangan saya!"

Aku tertawa, "Sepertinya Isabel Magnolia membiarkanmu mengutarakan pendapat sebebas mungkin."

"Maafkan saya!"

"Kau harusnya bangga, itu berarti ia menganggapmu gadis pintar. Aku yakin Isabel mempertimbahkanmu sebagai pelayanku karena aku seorang penulis."

Gadis itu menatapku dengan mata berbinar, "Jika saya boleh tahu buku—"

"Aku menulis Anne From Demurder, Missing—"

"mr Constantine!"

"Kau tahu karyaku?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tentu! Novel anda sangat digemari disini. Bahkan nyonya Isabel membaca karangan anda!"

"Senang mendengarnya," kataku sambil tersenyum. Bisa dikatakan, menemukan penggemar di tempat seperti ini adalah kejutan yang menyenangkan, terutama dia gadis yang pintar dan punya selera yang bagus. Itu yang aku pikirkan ketika mengamati pantulan diriku di cermin. Balutan satin putih itu menonjolkan warna rambut dan kulitku, terutama warna mata hijauku. Celana hitam yang kupakai ini juga bukan mode biasa, tapi aku menyukai perpaduan ini.

Aku mengikuti Ellisa menuju ruang rekreasi saat mataku melihat daftar silsilah keluarga Magnolia dalam kertas papirus yang terpasang di tembok. Aku melihat nama Levi dalam jajaran nama Ackerman. Nama saudari perempuanku Mikasa yang ditulis dengan tinta baru dengan nama Kristin sebagai nama belakangnya. Tepat dijajaran generasi di atas Mikasa dan Levi, ada nama yang dihapus dengan tinta hitam; nama seorang pria ackerman paling karismatik sekaligus ditakuti, Kenny Ackerman. Pria yang terkenal sebagai pemberontak, dibenci pihak kerajaan dan menguasai sebagian besar dunia hitam Perancis. Setelah nama baiknya dikembalikan selama masa perang atas jasanya melindungi Perancis, Kenny menggantung silsilah tanpa namanya sebagai sebuah lelucon. Seperti sedang menyimpan kenang-kenangan bahwa namanya pernah dihapus dalam silsilah.

Sejak Mikasa menerima haknya kembali sebagai seorang Ackerman tak lama setelah ia menikahi Jean, ia banyak menceritakan padaku tentang seluk beluk kelam sejarah keluarganya, terutama tentang Kenny Ackerman. Walau dalam ceritanya ia tidak pernah menyebut Levi atau menunjukkan bahwa ia mengenalnya sebelum Levi menjadi tetanggaku. Lagi pula aku tidak banyak bertanya soal keluarga Ackerman pada Mikasa apabila ia sendiri tidak bercerita padaku. Aku menangkap ketidaknyamanannya saat bicara tentang keluarga tempatnya berasal.

Tapi Mikasa tampak bersemangat setiap menceritakan soal Kenny dan petualangannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum memang, jika alasan pria itu dikucilkan dari lingkup bangsawan adalah akibat kepemimpinannya di dunia hitam. Dulu ia ditekan oleh keluarga kerajaan, dibuat tidak berdaya hingga harus melepaskan gelar bangsawannya. Tapi cukup miris karena setelah revolusi, dan kejatuhan keluarga raja, ia menjadi satu-satunya keturunan bangsawan yang masih bertahan dan mampu mengembalikan kejayaannya bahkan melipat gandakannya. Mendaki ke puncak sambil menggenggam sisi bangsawannya dan kekuasaan dunia hitam. Kenny Ackerman menikahi gadis Magnolia, membuang nama Ackerman-nya dan menjadi orang paling berpengaruh dan berbahaya di Perancis yang membuat, bahkan keluarga utama, tidak mampu melawannya. Dan disinilah aku disembunyikan, disarang penyamun.

xxXxx

Levi POV

Aku menutup telepon nirkabel, satu-satunya telepon bersaluran aman yang kumiliki dan hanya kupakai untuk menghubungi keluarga. Kabar Eren selamat sampai tujuan sudah dikonfirmasi sendiri oleh sepupuku, Isabel. Baru aku membiarkan diriku bernapas lega. Paling tidak satu tanggunganku selesai. Kini waktunya mengurus masalah yang jauh lebih pelik.

"Tak kusangka aku akan menyaksikan sendiri saat-saat dimana kau kehilangan sentuhan tajammu, Rivaille," kata pria dengan nada humor yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu sofa yang habis kubersihkan. "Kini kau tampak kalang kabut dan wajah galakmu itu ditumbuhi raut-raut cemas." Tentu saja, sekarang aku tidak hanya belajar bertarung menggunakan pedang, tapi juga diplomasi. Kedudukanku dalam masyarakat tidak lagi hanya sebatas prajurit, tapi juga seorang politisi. Itu yang membuatku belajar memasang dua wajah. Tentu saja Erwin menyadari perubahanku. Kami semua berubah. Ia sadar aku tak kan hanyut lagi dalam permainan liciknya. Kini kami sepadan, dengan pengalamanku yang dibesarkan di tengah intrik bangsawan dan pengalamannya sebagai komandan Pasukan Pengintai. Aku menyambut perubahan ini dengan lapang dada, terutama jika perubahan itu berhubungan dengan lenyapnya titan dari muka bumi.

Aku mendengus, memutar tubuhku untuk melancarkan tatapan berbahaya pada Erwin Smith, atau sekarang Irvine Smith setelah ingatannya kembali. "Apa kau akan terus melontarkan kata-kata sarkartis padaku, huh, Irvine?" nama lamanya membuat Erwin menyerngit. Armin otomatis mengusap bahu suaminya untuk menenangkan. Sementara aku terkejut masih belum mendengar suara Hanji yang biasanya sudah ikut angkat bicara jika melihat kami saling melemparkan sindiran; aku melihat wanita itu sedang meneliti jurnal yang kutulis di meja kerjaku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengeluh, Rivaille. Terutama karena kau sendiri yang membuat ingatanku kembali dengan semua trik hipnotis sialanmu itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak berterima kasih karena kau membuatku mengingat kembali saat-saat terhebat dan terburuk dalam hidupku. Tapi juga perlu kau tahu jika ingatanku kembali bersama paket komplit mimpi buruk," ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah, "Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya tangan kananku kembali."

"Bukan tangan kananmu yang kembali, idiot. Tapi ingatanmu." Ia membalas perkataanku dengan tawa. Aku mengerdikkan bahu, "Soal mimpi burukmu aku turut prihatin, walau aku tidak menyesal."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku akan bertindak sama jika jadi kau," balasnya sambil menarik Armin dalam pangkuannya. "Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku mengeluh di telingamu. Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyeyak sekarang dengan semua mimpi titan itu," dia menghela napas, "Tapi tidak kupungkiri, mengingat masa lalu membuatku mensyukuri apa yang kumiliki sekarang," ia memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Armin yang membuatku memutar bola mata. "Dan juga membuatku menyadari apa yang sudah kulewatkan di masa lalu," katanya dengan pandangan membara ke arah Armin yang pipinya tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. Jelas dia sekarang tahu jika Armin selalu mengidolakannya, bahkan di masa lalu.

Kemudian, seakan kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu, Erwin berkata dengan nada serius, "Eren sejak dulu sudah jadi bagian penting dalam Scouting Legion, terutama sekarang dimana dia juga penting dalam hidupku sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak akan kalah jika memilikiku dan Armin sebagai sekutu."

Aku mengangguk puas. Tahu bukan hanya otaknya yang ia pinjamkan padaku, tapi juga segala akomodasi yang bisa diberikan oleh pemilik perusahaan internasional multi industri.

Kemudian, pembicaraan bergulir mengenai permasalahan yang melanda kami, terutama tentang Grisha Jaeger. Selama itu ia mendengarkanku dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. Aku tahu otaknya sedang berputar seperti gasing sementara ia menyusun rencana. Mau tidak mau aku lega sudah membangkitkan kembali sisi Erwin sebagai komandan pasukan paling berbahaya di muka bumi.

Setelah merenungkan pembicaraanku, Erwin ingin bertatap muka dengan tawananku, Reiner Braun. Aku membawanya ke ruang interogasi. Saat melihat Erwin, otomatis pria itu membelalak dan ada pancaran ketakutan di matanya. Tak bisa disalahkan, dengan sejarah hubungan mereka; lagi pula, Reiner juga salah satu orang yang patut disalahkan atas hilangnya tangan kanan Irvine Smith.

Erwin mengambil tempat di depan Reiner, memasang wajah netral; wajah khas komandan Irvine dimana dia menyimpan rencana busuk untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuatku mendengus menghina teringat kebiasaannya dan tingkahnya dimasa lalu yang selalu menempatkanku sebagai bidak permainannya. Jika bukan karena Eren, aku lebih baik mati dari pada membuatnya mengingat kembali sisi dirinya yang lama.

"Reiner Braun," katanya dengan nada serius, "Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan hingga berakhir di tempat ini." Aku melihat pria malang itu kesulitan menelan ludahnya, membuat jakunnya naik turun. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Aku bergerak sendiri, sir..." cara bicaranya menunjukkan ia mengingat dirinya sebagai prajurit dibawah komandan Irvine. Gertakan yang bagus, Erwin. "Tidak ada yang memerintahku. Semua yang kulakukan seluruhnya atas inisiatifku sendiri."

"Kau seorang prajurit dimasa lalu, demikian juga sekarang. Banyak kebiasaan yang tidak bisa berubah bahkan setelah melampaui ribuan masa. Aku yakin dengan kondisi mentalmu, tidak ada prajurit normal yang membelot hanya karena inisiatif belaka dan keadilan," kalimat dengan nada nan lembut itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi arti yang menusuk lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak jika kau dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh negaramu. Tidak setelah pengalamanku sebagai titan shifter," ia menambahkan setelah menelan ludah dengan susah, _"sir."_ Ia menutup mata, bicara dalam bisikan, "Aku tidak mau lagi jadi bidak, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku."

"Teman-temanmu, mereka yang membelot, siapa saja mereka?"

Ia menatap kami penuh determinasi, "Kalian berdua mengenalnya, sir... Annie Leonhart dan Bertolt Hoover."

"Hanya kalian bertiga? Dan kalian berhasil menghancurkan fasilitas militer Jerman?"

"Kami yang terbaik, salah satu alasan yang membuat kami dipilih mengikuti proyek ini."

"Huh, tidak dulu atau sekarang kalian selalu terlibat hal menjijikkan," komentarku.

Ia tampak kesal saat menjawab komentarku, "Kami prajurit, sir. Kami menginginkan yang terbaik untuk negara kami."

"Dengan dijadikan tikus percobaan," bisikku dalam gerutuan.

Sementara aku jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa jijik, Erwin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun sementara ia terus mengumpulkan data. Ciri khas Irvine yang lain. "Apa yang kau inginkan dengan menyusup dalam kediaman Levi? Seharusnya kau tahu dengan siapa kau berurusan, bahkan jika kau menginginkan lokasi Grisha, apa yang membuatmu yakin dia tahu dimana dokter itu berada?"

"Karena seandainya dia tidak tahu, Grisha Jaeger pasti akan menghubunginya karena Levi memberikan perlindungan pada anaknya."

"Aku memberikan kerahasiaan tingkat tinggi atas perlindungannya. Tidak mungkin Grisha sampai tahu!"

Ia menggeleng, "Informasi apapun bisa dibeli di dunia hitam. Kau harusnya lebih tahu."

"Itukah alasanmu melindungi Eren Jaeger? Karena kau tidak bisa membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan yang salah dan kehilangan jejak Grisha?"

Reiner menggeleng putus asa, "Tidak juga, sir. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati. Tidak, terutama setelah apa yang pernah kulakukan padanya di masa lalu."

Erwin menegakkan punggungnya, menghela napas pelan, "Jadi kau melakukannya semata-mata karena rasa bersalah?"

"Bukan berarti karena aku pernah menjadi titan shifter, aku kehilangan kemanusiaanku. Kalian bisa melihat buktinya pada Eren, bukankah begitu kapten?"

"Shit. Jangan berani kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Eren. Anak itu tidak berhak mengalami bahkan setengah dari penderitaannya. Sedangkan kau, aku berharap kau mengalami yang jauh lebih buruk."

"Levi," tegur Erwin. "Jadi, Reiner. Dimana teman-temanmu yang lain? Dari keteranganmu kau seperti bekerja sendiri. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" ia terdiam sesaat, "Jangan berpikiran untuk menyembunyikan informasi dariku. Kau tidak akan ingin tahu caraku yang lain untuk mengorek informasi darimu. Jujurlah sebelum aku berpikir kau tidak bisa diajak bicara," ancamnya.

Butir-butir keringat muncul di keningnya, "Annie dan Bertolt berada di markas persembunyian kami di _Pègre_ (underworld)."

"Perancis?" seruku tidak percaya. "Kenapa di Perancis?"

Reiner tampak terguncang dengan keterkejutanku, tampaknya tanpa kusadari aku sudah memasang tampang membunuh ala kapten Rivaille. "Uh... karena mereka yakin Grisha Jaegar belum meninggalkan Eropa?" katanya dengan nada tak yakin.

"Tapi kau tak percaya?" sahut Erwin.

Reiner mengerdikkan bahu, "Jika dia masih disana, seharusnya jaringan bawah tanah sudah bisa melacaknya. Orang seterkenal macam Grisha pasti menarik perhatian dunia bawah, terutama mengingat apa yang dikerjakannya."

"Hm..." Erwin menangkupkan tangannya di dagunya, "Tapi itu juga belum tentu benar. Bisa saja informan dunia bawah kecolongan. Terutama jika dokter itu punya koneksi penting yang melindunginya. Orang macam Grisha pasti mudah mengancam siapapun tutup mulut. Ia lebih licik dari yang kau kira—"

"Ya, semua orang yang punya aura sama dengan Kenny pasti orang yang licik dan aku merasakannya pada pria itu, memberiku perasaan menjijikkan. Shit, jika benar pria itu ada di Perancis..."

"Kita perlu melakukan tindakan pencegahan," putus Erwin. "Reiner, hubungi teman-temanmu. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan pria itu untukmu jika kau membantu kami dengan jaringanmu."

"Pencegahan? Dari apa? Kau percaya Grisha ada di Perancis."

"Aku tidak mempercayai apapun kecuali fakta. Tapi tidak dipungkiri, jika dia memang berada di Eropa, maka ia pasti berakhir di Perancis, karena kami mengirim Eren kesana. Kita perlu mencegah pria itu mendapatkan Eren."

"Kalian mengirim Eren kesana? Apa kalian gila?!"

Aku menendang kaki meja karena frustasi, "Kau pikir aku akan mengirimnya kesana jika tahu itu?"

"Tenanglah, Levi. Tindakanmu tidak salah. Ia aman di tempat Kenny apapun yang terjadi. Kastil itu pertahanan yang paling aman dari benteng manapun. Lagi pula Eren bisa jadi pancingan yang sempurna."

Mendengar kalimat menenangkan dari mulut busuk Erwin membuatku muak dan melayangkan tangan untuk menarik kerah bajunya, membawanya mendekati mukaku, sementara aku berdesis, "Kau berencana memasangnya jadi umpan _lagi?_"

Tetap dengan pandangan dingin ia menjawab, "Kau percaya padaku, maka lakukan rencanaku."

"Cih," aku melepaskannya sekasar mungkin, menunjukkan rasa tidak sukaku, "Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membahayakannya lagi."

Pandangan Erwin melembut, "Aku tahu," lalu senyumnya kembali memudar, "Hubungi orang-orangmu, Levi. Suruh mereka berkumpul di _Pègre._"

"Ukh, kita harus ke Perancis?" gerutuku. Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah keluarga Ackerman.

Tiba-tiba Hanji tertawa. "Bukankah ini saat yang tepat, Levi! Kau baru saja menerima telegram dari orang tuamu! Mereka mengadakan pesta perjodohan untukmu dan memintamu kembali secepat mungkin karena undangan sudah disebar!" bacanya keras-keras. Aku menyahut kertas di tangannya dan menyobeknya menjadi serpihan, tepat di atas tempat sampah. Jangan harap kemarahanku menghilangkan sikap gila bersihku.

"Apa kau tidak kenal kata privasi kacamata-tai!? Akh, salah aku bertanya padamu! Otak udang sepertimu mana tahu arti kata itu."

Hanji tertawa gila, "Kau tidak akan kelimpungan jika kau keluar dari closet, Levi! Jujur pada orang tuamu kalau kau lebih suka mereka yang bersepatu datar ketimbang yang berhak tinggi! Kau tidak mungkin punya anak biologis—" ia diam sebentar dengan wajah maniak, "—kecuali kalau Eren bisa punya anak!" Aku memukul kepalanya keras-keras.

"Kau pikir disana itu Amerika? Bahkan disini pernikahan sesama jenis menjadi pertentangan, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jika terjadi di tengah keluarga tradisional, Kacamata-tai?"

"Uh... tapi Ackerman selalu dikenal melintasi batas normal, Levi! Itu mengapa nama keluargamu terkenal. Hanya orang-orang gila yang lahir di keluarga Ackerman!" ia tertawa seperti maniak, membuatku terpaksa (sebenarnya tidak) menendang mukanya untuk membungkamnya.

Aku sudah menyatakan diri keluar dari lingkup ahli waris Ackerman. Harusnya mereka berhenti mengurusi masalah pribadiku. Aku kembali melirik ke arah Reiner yang merah padam mendengar pembicaraan kami. Ia duduk kikuk disana, tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ah, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Perasaanku pada Eren hanya terlihat jelas di antara orang-orang yang dekat denganku saja.

Mengejutkan saat Reiner berkata pelan, "Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa kau begitu marah pada kami apapun yang menyangkut Eren, kapten," ia tersenyum kecil, "Jujur, pasangan seperti kalian di luar ekspektasiku."

Hanji tertawa gila, "Itu diluar ekspektasi semua orang! Siapa yang kira seorang Rivaille bisa dibuat mabuk kepayang macam itu!"

"Kau membicarakanku seakan aku spesiel aneh, Kacamata-tai."

Erwin menyahut, "Tapi tentu, mengenal sifat Eren yang penuh tekad dan determinasi, tidak mengherankan jika ia mampu menembus benteng pertahanan diri seorang Humanity Stronger Soldier."

"Cih, komentar saja sesukamu," gerutuku sambil keluar membanting pintu. Jika mereka benar-benar berniat pergi ke Perancis menyusul Eren, maka banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan. Terutama mensteril tempat duduk pesawatku.

xxXxx

Eren POV

Aku diantar masuk ke ruang makan dimana meja panjang penuh makanan sudah menanti. Duduk di meja yang sama, Isabel dan Farlan. Wanita muda itu otomatis melompat menyambutku dengan semangat, seperti kelebihan energi. Aku hampir mengira Isabel adalah saudara yang lama hilang dari Hanji. "Eren!" ia memelukku dengan pelukan mematikan, tak diragukan lagi memang saudara yang lama hilang dari Hanji, "Selamat pagi~ kuharap tidurmu nyenyak," ia membimbingku ke meja makan.

"Selamat pagi. Aku tidak seperti orang mati, terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu."

"Oh! Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Kami senang menyambutmu disini, benakkan sayang?" serunya pada Farlan.

"Tentu," ia mengangguk, "Teman Levi, temanku juga. Dan kau saudara angkat Mikasa. Apalagi Glory Land sudah tidak asing lagi menerima banyak tamu. Kau tahu sendiri Isabel sangat suka perayaan."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pesta penyambutanmu!"

"Tidak usah repot-repot," sergahku hampir panik.

"Tidak repot sama sekali!"

"Tapi aku tidak enak sudah merepotkan kalian. Aku sudah cukup senang kalian mau menerimaku disini seperti keluarga sendiri."

"Oh! Kita keluarga! Aku tidak pernah melihat Levi seprotektif itu pada seseorang." Bisa kurasakan pipiku merona. Isabel menyeringai, "Dan akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan sang legendaris Eren Jaegar."

Aku mengerjapkan mata, "Dari mana sebutan itu?"

Isabel melambaikan tangan seolah pertanyaanku memalukan, "Sejak remaja tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Levi dari membicarakanmu. Itu juga yang membuatku penasaran dari mana kalian berkenalan? Apa kalian teman pena? Atau pernah bertemu sebelumnya? tentu kau pernah ke Perancis, kan? Karena Levi belum pernah ke Jerman? Dimana kalian bertemu?" rentetan pertanyaan itu sedikit membuatku lepas pegangan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dimana kalian berkenalan? Apa kalian teman pena? Atau pernah—"

"Tunggu, tunggu," tahanku. "Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu Levi sebelumnya, tidak sebelum kami bertetangga."

Isabel membelalak, "Tidak mungkin..." bisiknya. "Jadi itu benar? Jika semua itu terjadi karena mimpi yang dialaminya!" teriaknya hampir histeris.

"Huh?"

"Isabel," tegur Farlan, "Kau membuat Eren bingung."

"Oh, maaf, maaf," ia meraih tanganku. "Jadi, apa kau juga pernah memimpikan kakakku?"

"Hah?"

"Kau pernah memimpikan Levi?"

Tanpa sadar mukaku merona. Memimpikannya? Tentu saja. Wajah pria itu sering terbayang dibenakku bahkan ketika aku tidak tidur. Tapi aku mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mencoba mengorek keterangannya yang lain. "Kau bilang Levi pernah membicarakanku sebelum kami bertemu? apa kau yakin itu benar-benar aku?"

Isabel mengangguk dalam-dalam, "Ia bilang namanya Eren Jaeger dari Jerman dan kau mirip dengan deskripsinya."

Aku berusaha mencegah pipiku lebih panas lagi. Tapi apa daya, terutama saat aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "Apa yang dia katakan tentangku?"

Isabel memberiku senyum lebar, "Dia bilang kau memiliki warna rambut seperti cianuts dan tumbuh seperti tidak pernah bisa dirapikan. Matamu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat, mencerminkan samudera dan bagaikan menangkap langit," bisa kurasakan kini giliran telingaku yang ikut merona, "punya bibir seperti plum, warna kulit seperti madu dan suara terindah saat tertawa."

"Itu terlalu berlebihan," kataku malu. "Aku bahkan bukan separuh dari deskripsi itu."

"Huh! Kau memang benar! Kau lebih dari semua yang sudah ia gambarkan. Aku sadar sekarang mengapa ia bisa begitu mabuk kepayang."

"Isabel..." gerutuku. "Tapi aku juga penasaran dari mana Levi mengenalku. Aku bahkan diberitahu ia membantuku mendapatkan suaka..."

Isabel mengangguk, "Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas dan bukan rahasia lagi jika Levi penuh rahasia."

"Awalnya kupikir ia tahu tentangku karena perang, tapi setelah mendengar bahwa ia sudah membicarakanku ketika masa remajanya, aku jadi tidak yakin sekarang dari mana dia mengenalku," keluhku.

"Yah... kurasa hanya ada satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengetahuinya!" ia berseru sambil menarik tanganku, "Ayo, kutunjukkan kamar Levi, dia masih menyimpan barang-barang lamanya disana. Kupikir kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Isabel, kau bisa mati jika Levi tahu!" seru Farlan.

"Maka kau cukup hanya tutup mulut!" balasnya.

Isabel membawaku ke lantai yang sama dimana kamarku berada. Sementara kami melintasi koridor ia menceritakan banyak hal tentang masa kecil Levi. Rupanya pria itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di keluarga Magnolia, bahkan punya kamarnya sendiri di kastil ini. Ia satu-satunya keponakan yang dekat dengan Kenny Ackerman-Magnolia dan secara pribadi belajar bela diri darinya. Kenny menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada Levi dan sampai sekarang masih banyak memberinya nasihat tentang keputusan-keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Termasuk keputusannya untuk menyerahkan haknya sebagai ahli waris dan keluar dari lingkup persaingan perebutan kekuasaan ketua klan. Meski orang tuanya masih belum rela dengan keputusan itu dan terus berusaha mengikatnya dengan perjodohan. Tapi, menjadi keponakan kesayangan Kenny berarti menjadi sama sulit dikendalikannya. Ditambah lagi Levi mewarisi kekuasaan Kenny di dunia bawah tanah. Entah apa sebabnya, Levi menganggap kekuatan dunia bawah lebih berguna baginya dibandingkan kehormatan sebagai bangsawan.

Ruangan yang kami masuki jelas punya sentuhan Levi masa remaja. Di dinding kamarnya terbentang peta dunia dengan banyak angka dan kode misterius. Rak-rak yang ada disana penuh buku bersampul kulit dan meja kayu dekat jendela tertata rapi dengan peralatan tulis lengkap dengan agenda dan kalender. Tempat tidur Queen size berseprei satin putih dengan kanopi tanpa gorden. Jendelanya yang tinggi besar dihiasi dengan warna natural yang sama dengan sebagian besar benda di ruangan ini. Ada beberapa foto keluarga dipajang di dinding, selebihnya adalah deretan penghargaan akademi dan militer. Isabel meninggalkanku untuk menerima telepon penting dan mengijinkanku berbuat apapun di tempat ini asalkan aku mengembalikan barang pada tempatnya seperti belum pernah disentuh. Aku mengambil agenda yang ada di meja, membuka sampulnya untuk menemukan tulisan khas Levi dari masa remajanya; rapat dan indah. Tapi bukan namanya yang tertulis oleh tinta mahal itu, bukan namanya yang membuat napasku tertahan.

Tulisan indah itu tertoreh;

_Rivaille Ackerman._

Kelebatan dari pria dalam mimpi itu melesat dibenakku dan tanpa sadar aku jatuh terduduk.

A/N:

General European Conference, terjadi akibat diadakannya konferensi Cannes antara Perancis, Inggris dan Belgia tahun 1922, yang mana ketiga negara dipertemukan akibat situasi yang disebabkan oleh deklarasi Jerman. Pada masa berlangsungnya GEC kondisi parlemen di Prancis tidak stabil. Dukungan Amerika sebagai salah satu negara sekutu adalah salah satu penyebab kalahnya Jerman dalam perang ini. Kekalahan Jerman dan gagalnya menyelesaikan masalah-masalah yang masih menggantung inilah yang menjadi dasar kebangkitan Nazi dan pecahnya PD II.

*aku berusaha membuat latar sejarahnya tidak serumit kejadian aslinya, jadi ada beberapa hal yang dihilangkan demi memudahkan penulisan. Beberapa istilah seperti _Pègre _tidak benar-benar ada di dunia nyata dan sepenuhnya buatan Hitsuzen. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya seperti saat aku menikmati menulis ceritanya. :D

TBC_!_


	10. Old Love

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya;** Kikyuu, GIRLSHEWOMAN, amai no egao, berrypies, Ryuusuke583, Mei Kyoyama, macaroon Waffle, Chiel, Yitao, rani1311, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, JOYable, Daisy Faustian Panthomhive, Ryuuki760, Namize Ichilaw, Shigeyuki Zero, 120cha dan adinchii, Daisy Faustian P,Oto Ichiiyan, Anon, Namikaze Ichilaw, Ariellin, Hikaru, Amai no Egao, Hitsugi, yulimizan2 dan Guests. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak.

Maaf sudah delay lama. Karena kesibukan, sejak chapter ini dan mungkin chapter ke depan tidak sepanjang biasanya. Tapi aku usahakan bisa tetap update. Semoga beberapa pertanyaan readers bisa dijawab lewat chapter ini.

Enjoy it, my dears!

* * *

Chapter 9 : Old Love

Mikasa POV

_Suara nyanyian sayup-sayup mengalir di udara, sementara angin membawa harum bunga Cyclamens yang ditaburkan ke atas badan Rivaille. Merah muda kelopaknya berjatuhan di jalanan berbatu, saluran air dan remuk di bawah telapak kuda. Cyclamens, bunga yang menjadi simbol pelepasan jiwa menuju dunia selanjutnya; adat pemakaman dari masa-masa di luar dinding, membuat iring-iringan macam ini adalah hal yang mewah dan istimewa. Terlebih saat biasanya jasad para prajurit di bakar jadi satu, tanpa sisa dan tidak bisa dibedakan. _

_Kepercayaan diri menggelar pemakaman megah macam ini karena kesempatan tanpa batas yang kini kami miliki untuk mengeksplorasi dunia di luar dinding. Dinding yang kini hanya dipertahankan sebagai pengingat tentang perjuangan umat manusia._

_Baru dua kali dalam masa hidupku aku mengikuti upacara macam ini; saat ini dan pemakaman Eren. Ketika pemakaman Eren pun tidak semegah ini.  
_

_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Rivaille seandainya ia tahu kematiannya akan dibuat iring-iringan. Kurcaci itu pasti protes karena tubuhnya harus ditutupi oleh bunga-bunga tidak higienis atau merasa hanya buang-buang anggaran, termasuk penghinaan atas kemaskulinan-nya. Pemikiran itu menyusupkan senyum dibalik syal merahku._

_Dimana iring-iringan pemakaman biasanya hanya membawa rasa duka dan kesedihan, tidak untuk pemakaman Rivaille. Seakan Hange dan Irvine berusaha mengingatkan semua orang atas masa jaya sang kapten; bendera-bendera dengan simbol sayap kembar dikibarkan di udara, sementara para prajurit dari berbagai wilayah, bermacam tingkat dan jabatan, berdiri di pinggir jalan atau mengiring parade duka itu menuju ke atas bukit; menuju tanah berlubang tepat disisi makam Eren. Bahkan Ratu Krista—Historia, ikut merundukkan tubuhnya saat iring-iringan kami lewat. Tapi kepala sang ratu tetap tegak, menunjukkan mata birunya yang basah akibat duka kehilangan seorang teman dan pemimpin, tapi tetap memancarkan harapan atas kemerdekaan umat manusia._

_Aku pernah melihat tatapan itu, pada mata Rivaille saat pemakaman Eren._

_Hari dimana aku tahu jika Rivaille sama berdukanya denganku. Hari dimana aku tahu ia bisa mencintai hingga rela kehilangan nyawa. Cintanya pada Eren tidak pernah terucap, tidak pernah tergambar dan tidak pernah ingin mendominasi atau memaksa untuk memiliki. Rasa cintanya pada Eren hanya membuatnya hidup, hanya membuatnya mampu melindungi, hanya membuatnya bisa terus berjuang. Karena rasa cinta Rivaille pada Eren membuatnya tahu tidak ada yang lebih berharga bagi Eren kecuali kemerdekaan umat manusia. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu, tidak sampai detik ini, bahwa dengan keyakinannya, Rivaille juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya begitu mimpi mereka terwujud._

_Ia sudah mendapatkan kemerdekaan umat manusia bagi Eren. Tapi ia sudah kehilangan kemerdekaannya sendiri ketika Eren mati. Membuatnya memilih satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa untuk bersatu dengan Eren dalam alam keabadian. _

_Tak terasa air mata meleleh di mataku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menangis di atas kuburan pria ini. Tapi apa daya, setelah aku melihatnya dingin, tak bernyawa di atas makam Eren dengan darah kering menjejak dari pergelangan tangannya dan senyum yang membeku di wajahnya._

_Sungguh ironis dan tragis. Karena siapa yang membayangkan orang sedingin dan prajurit tak berperasaan macam Rivaille menyimpan cinta yang tidak lantang dan tidak menuntut pengakuan._

_Aku menunggu dalam barisan di depan peti terbuka untuk memberikan perpisahan terakhir sebelum kotak kayu itu dikuburkan. Saat tiba giliranku, aku mengamati sejenak wajah pucat sang kapten; tidak menyangka kulitnya bisa lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aku menyibak penutup keranjang anyaman kayu-ku dan mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga; gladiolus, seperti nama latinnya yang berarti pedang, bunga ungu muda ini berarti kehormatan. Nasturtium, bunga orange hampir merah ini menandakan kemenangan. Blubell; rasa terima kasih dan keteguhan dan yang terakhir, bunga kuning mungil yang menghiasi tengahnya; Laurel yang bermakna keagungan. Jika bukan karena Armin mendukungku untuk mencari bunga-bunga itu berdasarkan literatur yang kami baca, aku tidak akan mendapatkan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di luar dinding ini. Aku meletakkannya di atas dada Rivaille, sebelum membiarkan langkahku meninggalkan iring-iringan itu._

_Aku berhenti di monumen batu dengan ukiran nama Eren Yegar yang masih menyisakan jejak merah dan bau anyir darah di hangatnya udara musim semi, sekeras apapun kami berusaha membersihkannya._

"_Kisah mereka akan dikenang seagung nama mereka," yakin Armin yang rupanya sudah berdiri di belakangku. "Aku akan memastikan hal itu."_

_Aku mengangguk. Dibandingkan aku, Armin lebih banyak tahu apa yang ada di hati Eren. Pasti bukan rahasia lagi buatnya jika Eren punya perasaan lebih dari bawahan pada Rivaille. Walau aku tidak yakin Eren tahu banyak soal perasaan Rivaille. Siapa yang melihatnya mati di atas batu dingin ini pasti akan membayangkan kisah cinta tragis mereka berdua._

"Irvin_ mengusulkan mengganti patung Eren dengan patung mereka berdua, beserta semua miniaturnya."_

"_Baguslah," kataku. Aku tidak menyukai patung sebelumnya, penggambarannya seakan Eren adalah monster._

"_Dan Hange menyuruhku mendesain rancangannya." Belum berakhirnya kalimat itu aku sudah berputar menghadap Armin dan menatapnya dengan muka tidak percaya. "Mau melihat rancangannya?" katanya sambil menarik lipatan kertas dari saku._

_Ia memberikan lipatan itu padaku yang kubuka dengan tangan bergetar. Digambarkan mereka berdua berdiri bersisian sambil memandang ke arah berlawanan. Simbol sayap kebebasan berkibar di sekeliling mereka. Tapi jika diperhatikan, salah satu tangan mereka saling bertaut. Aku menatap Armin dan ia tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresiku. "Ini sudah dipastikan jadi patung mereka dan akan ada perintah untuk tidak pernah memisahkan mereka berdua. Setelah buku ku terbit, semua orang tidak hanya akan mengenal mereka sebagai Harapan Terakhir Umat Manusia dan Prajurit manusia Terkuat, tapi Eren Yegar dan Rivaille Ackerman." Aku membenamkan diriku dalam pelukan Armin sementara merasakan tangannya di punggungku dengan usapan menenangkan. "Suatu saat orang-orang tidak hanya akan menggambarkan mereka sebagai seorang monster. Suatu saat nama mereka pasti akan disenandungkan dalam kidung dan sajak-sajak."_

Kalimat dan suara menenangkan Armin itulah hal yang terakhir kali kudengar saat aku bangun. Mungkin ingatanku tidak lengkap, tapi bisa kupastikan ingatan itu salah satu yang paling menyakitkan. Sejak hari itu, Armin berjuang mewujudkan mimpinya melihat lautan dan rombongannya membawa semakin banyak orang keluar dinding. Nama Eren dan Rivaille tidak hanya diingat sebagai pahlawan tapi juga dinobatkan menjadi nama banyak gedung penting dalam pemerintahan, bahkan nama jalan. Rumah kami di Shingashina di rekonstruksi ulang dan disana banyak peninggalan Eren ketika masih hidup disimpan, disamping milik Rivaille karena tidak ada orang yang bisa memutuskan dimana ia berasal. Sewaktu-waktu banyak teman yang berkumpul disana untuk memperingatan hari ulang tahun dan hari kematian mereka. Terlebih karena hari ulang tahun Rivaille yang rupanya jatuh pada 25 Desember, membuat kami memutuskan untuk selalu merayakan hari titik balik matahari musim dingin disana. Walau aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali tinggal di rumah itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang membuat sesak, tapi aku mencari kehidupan baru dalam perjalananku keluar dinding bersama anggota pasukan ke-104 yang tersisa.

"Mikasa?" Hanji menatapku dengan muka cemas. Aku baru tersadar jika kami sudah sampai di depan kastil megah Ackerman. "Mimpi buruk?" tanya wanita itu sambil membuka pintu mobil untukku. Aku hanya mendengus. Kami, orang-orang yang terikat dengan masa lalu dikutuk tidak akan pernah terlepas dari mimpi buruk. Seindah apapun mimpi yang dilihat, selalu ada bayangan teror dibaliknya.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin apa yang akan Eren rasakan saat ia kembali ingat."

Hanji tersenyum, "Marah mungkin, dan sedikit sakit hati? Tapi tidak lebih buruk dibanding terjebak dalam kegelapan." Kami berjalan membelah taman megah yang terkenal, tempat diselenggarakannya banyak pesta berabad-abad dan menjadi saksi banyak perjanjian penting ditanda-tangani oleh sesama bangsawan. Pada masa-masa terburuknya, seperti wabah hitam pada 1347-1351 yang membunuh dua pertiga populasi Eropa, tempat ini menjadi pusat pengungsian dan perlindungan bagi mereka yang terkena wabah tikus rumah itu. Menunjukkan rasa dermawan keluarga Ackerman pada rakyatnya, walau juga menjadi noda kelam karena kematian separuh keluarga Ackerman pada pandemi yang tidak tanggung-tanggung itu.

"Kupikir ia akan jauh lebih bahagia jika tidak pernah mengingatnya," cetusku, kembali pada percakapan awal kami.

"_Eren_ lebih bahagia jika tidak mengingat Levi?" sahutnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Sudah saatnya mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk bahagia bersama. Bukankah kau pikir saat ini waktu yang tepat?"

"Di dunia yang kacau ini..."

"Tidak lebih kacau dari pada dulu," Hanji meringis.

Kami disambut oleh pelayan di pintu depan yang mengantar kami pada Levi. Mikasa menaikkan alis saat melihat Erwin bersedekap di depan pintu ruang kerja kepala keluarga Ackerman. Pria itu menaruh jari di bibir memberi isyarat diam saat melihat kami, sementara dia diam menguping.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Levi, "Aku menolak."

"Levi—"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalian tidak bisa mengatur pertunangan untukku."

"Aku tidak akan masalah seandainya kau membawa wanita untuk diperkenalkan. Kau sudah memasuki umur untuk menikah, Levi. Dan dengan semua kesibukan dan properti yang harus kau urus, sangat ideal untuk memiliki istri yang bisa menyambutmu setiap pulang dan mengurusmu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kehidupan macam itu."

"Jadi kau ingin kehidupan macam Kenny Ackerman?" seru pria itu yang membuat pelipisku berkedut saat ia menyebut nama pamanku.

"Apa salahnya dengan Kenny—"

"Dan bahkan dengan semua petualangannya, pada akhirnya ia berakhir menjadi kepala keluarga Magnolia! Paling tidak cobalah bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan Petra Ral. Dia gadis dari keluarga terpandang dan berpendidikan tinggi. Aku sudah menyeleksi sendiri setiap gadis yang pantas untukmu. Kalau kau tidak suka dengannya, kau bisa menolak pertunangan itu."

_Petra_, batinku. Mendengar nama Petra disebut memberiku sengatan tajam pada tulang belakangku. Kembali terdengar suara ayah Levi berkata, "Atau kau bisa memasang punggung dingin seperti biasanya dan menunggu gadis malang itu sendiri yang menjauh darimu."

Aku mengerjap pelan. _Bersikap dingin?_ _Bagaimana Levi bisa bersikap dingin dengan Petra. _Ingatan tentang ayah petra yang datang menemui Levi begitu kami kembali ke dalam dinding dengan kekalahan total dan hanya membawa emblem Petra berkelebat dalam benakku. Ucapan pria malang yang kehilangan putri semata wayangnya yang mengaku tidak hanya mengidolakan Rivaille, tapi juga mencintainya.

Aku menangkap tatapan simpati Erwin diarahkan padaku.

Ada jeda lama sebelum kudengar suara Levi pelan, tapi tegas, "Aku tidak akan menikahi wanita hanya karena kau merasa pantas."

"Levi—"

Pintu terbuka dan aku bersitatap dengan mata kelabu yang tajam.

"Kita pasti menemukan cara. Kau harus menemukan cara untuk menolak pertunangan itu," kataku.

"Aku tahu."

Erwin menghela napas. "Mari kita hadapi yang pasti lebih dulu. Sementara kita pesta pora disini, Grisha dan The Wall sedang bergerak di Underground."


	11. Two Memories

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Happy New Year! Ini Fanfic pertama di tahun yang baru. Semoga kalian dapat liburan yang menyenangkan! Kemana saja kalian berlibur? Aku pergi ke gunung dan main paralayang! Yuhuu!

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya;** GIRLSHEWOMEN, Akashi Sorata, Amai no egao, Dark Kitsune 9, Leenahanwoo, Syitaariellin1, Rani1311 dan Guest. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak.

Enjoy it, my dears!

Chapter 10 : Two Memories

Cahaya meledak dalam kepalaku saat aku terjatuh membentur lantai. Di dalam mataku yang tertutup, aku melihat kilasan berbagai kejadian yang bergerak cepat beserta emosi-emosi yang hilang timbul. Pengelihatanku kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan mimpi atau potongan kejadian yang harus aku pecahkan, melainkan sebuah kilasan cepat. Aku berharap semua ini tidak nyata. Tapi sama seperti aku tidak bisa melawan mimpi, aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan pengelihatan ini.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kuanggap mimpi itu melambat dan berpendar semakin nyata. Aku menyadari sedang memasuki masa trans. Masa di mana jiwaku melebur pada kekuasaan yang tidak bisa ku jangkau, dan melihat apa yang bukan ingin kulihat, tapi apa yang harus.

Tubuhku bagai ditenggelamkan dalam arus ingatan. Yang mana satu dengan yang lain punya irama yang berbeda. Suatu ingatan bisa berteriak lebih keras, lebih intens, dimana yang lainnya hanya samar. Satu ingatan yang paling keras adalah tentang pria itu; dengan potongan rambutnya yang menggelikan, tatapannya yang dingin seperti perak dan sikapnya yang ligat seperti kucing, bergerak dengan kegelamoran yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh para pejuang.

Ingatan tentangnya terasa penting. Juga menyisakan duka yang dalam, bahkan lebih dalam dari kenanganku tentang keluargaku yang dihancurkan oleh titan. Sebab ingatan tentangnya adalah bukti nyata sebuah harapan yang kandas. Bukti tentang kegagalanku untuk melindungi orang yang aku cintai, sekali lagi.

Aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku yang lembab. Bisa kudengar sendiri napasku yang menderu. Aku berusaha menjangkau kesadaran, tapi sulitnya laksana mencabut paku dengan tangan kosong. Aku mengerang sambil berusaha menggeser kepalaku; mendorong tubuh dengan dahi sebelum sekali lagi gelombang ingatan menggempur benakku.

Ini bukanlah ingatan tentang masa dimana titan masih ada.

Ini jauh lebih baru dari itu.

Tapi lebih mengerikan.

_Aku berbaring di meja logam yang dinginnya membuatku bergidik. Suara-suara statis pada mesin disekitarku berdengung memenuhi telinga, tak ada habisnya. Suara-suara bisikan mendesak membuatku tersadar ada orang lain disekitarku; tertutup bayangan pada ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Aku menganalisa keadaan. Aku berada disuatu tempat mirip Laboratorium. Di ujung meja berdiri ayahku, tenggelam dalam bayangan dengan gigi putih yang bersinar seakan sedang menyeringai. Orang-orang yang lain mengenakan jubah putih yang tampak kelabu. Selain itu, banyak yang memakai topeng titan, sewarna porselin yang memantulkan cahaya pucat dari satu-satunya penerangan di atas kepalaku. Topeng-topeng menyeringai itu menunjukkan penyembahan tanpa akal sehat dari anggota The Wall terhadap titan yang menjadi tembok dan asal nama kelompok religius itu.  
_

"_Kita tidak bisa menunda lagi, Jeager. Kau harus melakukannya sekarang atau percobaan ini tidak akan pernah dimulai." Seorang pria yang tampak familier berdiri di pojok ruangan, tapi masih dalam jarak pandangku. Wajahnya yang pucat dan kumisnya tampak familier, terlebih suaranya. Ingatan masa laluku mengingatnya sebagai Nile Dok, mata-mata The Wall, anggota Polisi Militer Kerajaan. Tapi suaranya mengingatkanku pada orang lain, seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ku lupakan, seharusnya selalu membuatku jijik setiap mendengar suaranya. Dia Nile Dok, juga Mr N. Pria yang sudah mengajakku berdansa pada pesta Levi. Juga orang yang sama yang sudah mengekangku saat aku masih berumur delapan tahun bagai hewan peliharaan._

_Tiba-tiba cengkeraman yang sangat kuat mengekang leherku, menghalangi udara masuk. Ayahku bergerak ke dalam jarak pandang, "Maafkan aku Eren, maafkan aku!" air mata berlinang dipipinya, seakan tak ada habisnya sementara ia menekan jarum suntik ke lenganku. "Kau tidak akan mengingatnya. Kau tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang ini!"_

_Aku menjerit, berteriak, meronta, karena sekali lagi sejarah terulang kembali. Sekali lagi ayahku merubahku menjadi monster._

Telingaku berdenging hingga terasa sakit. Aku ingin menghentikan dengingan itu, ingin menghentikan apapun penyebabnya. Sampai aku sadar itu adalah teriakanku sendiri.

"...ren!

Eren!

Eren Jaegar!"

Aku tersentak.

Mataku terbuka karena keterkejutan nyata sementara tubuhku gemetar tanpa kendali. Aku bisa merasakan usapan menenangkan Isabel dan pandangan cemas yang dilontarkan Farlan yang sibuk mengendorkan sabukku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau habis mengalami kejang." Pria itu membantuku tidur di ranjang Levi. Aku tidak mampu berbicara, hanya berkedip dan menghela napas.

"Mungkin karena udara panas?" kata Isabel, "Apa kita perlu memanggil dokter?"

Farlan menggeleng, "Kupikir sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja."

"Tapi dia tidak menanggapi kita!"

"Biarkan dia istirahat, Isabel. Tolong ambilkan minum saja." Sang Lady hanya mengangguk dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Saat hanya ada kami berdua, Farlan mengambil buku Levi yang terjatuh, memandangnya sejenak sebelum menghela napas dan menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu. Aku juga mengalami serangan seburuk itu saat mengingat kembali."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi seandainyapun aku bisa. Karena aku tahu apa yang ku alami berbeda. Aku tidak hanya memperoleh ingatanku kembali. Tapi aku juga mengingat _segalanya_.

Aku mengingat bahwa semenjak aku bisa mengingat aku tidak pernah lupa tentang Levi.

Ada alasan lain dalam percobaan Grisha yang membuatku melupakan kenanganku yang paling tua. Membuatku lupa tentang Levi atau segalanya sebelum aku berumur delapan tahun, segalanya sebelum aku menjejakkan kakiku di laboratorium itu.

Alasan yang membuatku merasakan ketakutan maha dasyat yang memaksaku meninggalkan Jerman, karena walau aku lupa, tidak dengan ingatan tubuh. Tubuhku masih mengingatnya dan meneriakkan padaku untuk pergi, keluar dari negara itu, pergi sejauh mungkin dari Grisha.

Sejak awal aku selalu mengingat Rivaille, dan bahkan saat aku lupa, ingatanku selalu berusaha menjangkau pria itu.

Isabel kembali dengan segelas air yang kuminum dengan penuh rasa syukur. Tubuhku masih gamang, berusaha menyesuaikan memori yang tumpang tindih. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini mendapatkan semua bagian diriku yang tak kusadari telah hilang. Sejak detik ini, aku tidak hanya sekedar Eren Jaegar, tapi juga seorang prajurit dan anggota Pasukan Pengintai. Aku mengamati pantulan diriku di cermin dekat lampu tidur. Terlihat sama saja diluar, walau sesungguhnya ada badai di dalam.

Aku tahu yang kuhadapi, mungkin lebih tahu ketimbang Levi. Aku tidak lagi bergerak sebagai mangsa. Mengetahui siapa musuhku telah merubah jalan pikiranku. Sekarang setelah aku ingat siapa dalang dibalik nasib sialku. Dari tingkahnya aku menduga Levi juga mengingat masa kami 1000 tahun yang lalu, begitu juga Reiner yang susah payah melindungiku dari The Wall. Tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana caraku untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku mengingat semuanya. Lagi pula, kehidupan kami kini sungguh sangat berbeda dibanding dulu dan dia juga individu yang berbeda pula.

Seharian akhirnya aku dibiarkan berbaring bosan di dalam kamar Levi. Tempat tidurnya tidak lagi berbau khas Levi atau menunjukkan jika pria itu pernah berbaring disana. Itu membuatku rindu. Sekalipun begitu, berbaring disana membuatku tenang dibandingkan di tempat manapun.

Setelah aku meyakinkan Isabel bahwa aku sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri aku kembali ke kamarku hanya untuk diberitahu jika mereka semua akan pergi ke pesta keluarga Ackerman. Isabel tampak ragu untuk mengajakku karena kesehatanku, tapi ia tidak tampak terlalu keberatan saat aku memaksa ikut. Mengingat Levi ada disana, aku tidak bisa sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sampai aku mendengar jika pesta itu diadakan untuk memperkenalkannya dengan calon tunangannya.

Rasanya darah berdesir sepanjang tulang belakangku. Membuat langkahku sedetik melayang dan kepalaku seperti diawang-awang. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan ekspresiku, dan aku bersyukur. Farlan, walau ia mengingat tentang masa yang hilang, ia tidak pernah tahu perasaanku pada Levi. Bah, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyatakannya sampai pada detik-detik terakhir hidupku. Menganggap aku punya hubungan spesial terasa semakin bodoh.

Jadi, saat aku melihat mereka berdansa di lantai dansa. Mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah Petra, aku menghentikan langkahku diambang pintu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengannya. Wanita luar biasa dengan kepribadian secantik wajahnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa masuk ke pasukan Rivaille. Maka aku memutuskan untuk memutar langkahku, pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi, tidak sebelum mata abu-abu itu menangkapku.

"Eren Jaegar?"

Aku berbalik untuk mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan cerutu dimulutnya. Ada sesuatu diwajahnya yang mengingatkanku pada Levi. "Um..."

"Kenny Ackerman."

Mataku membulat sambil menyambut jabat tangannya. Pria itu menggenggamnya dengan erat sebelum melepaskannya. Menunjukkan ketegasan pria yang menolak mengakhiri masa jayanya. Aku tidak menyangka menemukan pria itu disini. Terutama dengan sejarah hubungan baiknya dengan keluarga Ackerman yang lain.

"Tidak ikut berdansa?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan pandangan ke ruang dansa. Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Huh, merasa tidak berada di tempat yang tepat? Sama seperti ku jika begitu. Mau menemani pria tua ini?" katanya sambil memberi gestur mengikuti.

Aku mengerjap sebelum langkahku tanpa sadar membawaku mengikuti pria itu. Pria itu menceritakan banyak hal tentang keluarganya dan pengalaman kecil-kecilan dari berburu rusa atau pertandingan pollo. Sementara aku mendengarkan kisah-kisahnya yang tidak perlu kutanggapi. Seakan pria itu tidak peduli apakah aku benar-benar mendengarkannya atau hanya sambil lalu.

Sampai tiba-tiba pria itu bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu calon tunangan Levi? Eren?"

"Huh?" aku menelan ludah. "Ukh... kurasa pendapatku tidak terlalu penting, sir..."

Ia mendengus, "Tidak memang, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya darimu."

"Kupikir ia wanita yang pantas untuk Levi. Dia wanita cerdas dari keluarga terpandang."

"Hanya pantas, huh." Pria itu meniup asap rokoknya. Membuat kepulan asap di udara. "Aku rasa juga begitu. Mengejutkan ayah Levi dan seleranya yang buruk itu mampu memilihkan wanita macam dia."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Petra seburuk apapun seleranya."

"Hem... kau seperti tahu banyak."

Aku hanya mengerdikkan bahu. Jika Petra masih orang yang sama seperti dulu, aku rasa aku mengenalnya dengan baik, walau diwaktu singkat pertemanan kami.

"Kudengar kau bersahabat baik dengan keponakanku, huh?"

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Tanpa sadar melayangkan tatapan sedih ke balkon lantai dua sementara kami berjalan menuju taman.

"Aku juga mendengar beberapa rumor tentang kedekatan kalian yang lebih dari teman—," Aku tersandung. "—apa itu benar?"

Aku menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar, sir. Kami hanya teman."

"Kau tahu. Selama lebih dari 20 tahun, Levi tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman. Sampai tiba-tiba ia terbang ke Amerika tanpa sebab yang jelas." Aku memandangnya dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa didiskripsikan. "Anak itu, dia menanggung beban yang lebih berat dari orang kebanyakan, kau tahu. Bahkan tanpa semua embel-embel bangsawannya."

"Anda tahu, sir?"

"Hm? Soal ingatannya tentang masa 1000 tahun lalu? Tentu. Walau dia tidak pernah tahu jika aku tahu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, sir..."

Pria itu tertawa. "Tentu saja." ia diam sejenak sebelum melajutkan, "Hanya saran untukmu, nak. Kebahagianmu, kau sendiri yang memutuskannya, Eren. Menurut pengalamanku, curilah apa yang harus kau miliki jika demi kebahagiaanmu. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan kedua yang kau miliki."

"Sir?"

Ia menyengir, "Itu saran dari pencuri sepertiku," ia memandang kebalik pundakku, "Kupikir sudah waktunya aku kembali ke lantai dansa." Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku dengan bingung.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara bariton disampingku. "Rupanya kau disini."

Aku terlonjak kaget, "Uh... mr Levi," sapaku sopan. Ia memandangku dengan sorot aneh. Aku mengalihkan muka saat merasakan tatapan tajamnya, berpura-pura asyik dengan kelopak bunga di tanganku. Tiba-tiba ia merebut bunga itu dan menarik daguku, membuatku menatap matanya yang tajam.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah," katanya sambil mengerutkan alis.

Aku menarik kepalaku dan tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau kelelahan setelah habis berdansa," aku bangkit dan sambil berjalan pergi berkata, "Tidakkah seharusnya kau kembali pada tunanganmu?"

"Dia bukan tunanganku."

"Belum," koreksiku sambil meninggalkannya sendirian di balkon. Seharusnya aku melihat ekspresi pria itu, seharusnya aku tahu jika ekspresinya menggambarkan ketenangan sebelum badai.

Aku menghabiskan malam itu sebisa mengkin menjauhi Levi. Bukan usaha yang cukup sulit karena Isabel dan teman-temannya dengan senang hati menemaniku. Selama itu juga aku berusaha mengabaikan tatapan datar yang dilancarkan Levi padaku. Terakhir kali aku berinteraksi dengannya adalah saat kami berpamitan. Dalam waktu singkat itu tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk berinteraksi secara intens. Walau tatapannya yang dingin tak pernah goyah dariku sampai aku meninggalkan ruangan.

Keesokan harinya aku tidak punya minat untuk menjelajahi Glory Land, istana keluarga Magnolia ini, atau sekedar bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang kelas atas. Mungkin aku lebih tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Levi. Lagi pula aku perlu menyelesaikan darf novelku dan berusaha mendapatkan inspirasi, jadi aku membuka bukuku dan mulai menulis. Waktu yang kuhabiskan membuatku tidak menyadari jika waktu sudah berlalu dan Elisa sudah mengganti tehku sebanyak lima kali dengan menu makanan berbeda. Aku menggosok muka dan mengamati tulisanku. Rasa-rasanya hanya berupa goresan depresi dan perasaan kesal yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tulisanku seperti mengandung aura suram seperti bukan berasal dari hasil karyaku.

Elisa datang tak lama kemudian. Gadis itu menghiburku dengan memberitahuku ada pesta dansa yang dilakukan di bawah. Ia meyakinkanku untuk pergi dan membantuku bersiap. Kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk menolaknya dan aku berakhir dengan balutan setelan resmi. Ruang dansa itu penuh dengan berbagai jenis orang, banyak gadis yang melirikku, tapi aku sudah memutuskan pergi hanya untuk memulihkan energiku. Jadi aku hanya duduk di pinggir, terkantuk-kantuk hampir tertidur saat seseorang menarik tanganku dan membuatku terlonjak kaget. Levi berdiri di depanku menggenggam tanganku seakan aku seorang Lady.

"Apa—"

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Aku menarik tanganku, tapi ia menahannya, "Aku lelah."

"Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga," katanya sambil menarikku berdiri dan memeluk pinggangku. Ia membawaku ke tengah lantai dansa dengan ayunan.

"Sungguh mubazir kau berdansa denganku sedangkan banyak gadis menantimu mengajak mereka berdansa." Aku milirik Petra yang sedang mengamati kami, "Juga tunanganmu—"

"Dia bukan tunanganku."

"Belum."

"Tidak juga," ia memutarku sebelum menarikku merapat ke tubuhnya dalam ayunan. Bisa kurasakan otot-ototnya di balik pakaian resminya. Lengannya memelukku rapat, lebih rapat dari yang seharusnya, membuatku bisa mencium harum kulitnya dan mendengar desah nafasnya di telingaku. Aku menggeleng, tidak ingin terbuai.

Aku melepaskan diri dan tanpa berkata apa-apa meninggalkannya. Ia menatap punggungku yang menjauh sambil mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, dengan tatapan dingin yang mampu membekukan apapun. Aku tidak keluar dari kamar sejak saat itu, menghabiskan setiap hari dengan menulis banyak kisah. Mungkin pembaca akan menemukan ada sesuatu yang gelap dalam tulisanku kali ini, hasil dari suasana hatiku yang buruk. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Levi terus menanyakan keadaanku pada Elisa. Pada hari kelima, ia terlihat sudah diambang batas kejengkelan dan meminta Elisa untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Rasa cemas Elisa tentang kondisiku yang memburuk membuatnya melanggar perintahku dan membiarkan pria itu masuk.

Aku mendengar ada yang mengambil kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai di bawahku dan membaliknya dengan cepat, seperti sedang membaca tulisanku. "Elisa, bisa kau membuatkanku kopi?"

"Tulisanmu ini menunjukkan buruknya suasana hatimu, Eren. Kau tidak bisa mengirim tulisan semacam ini."

Aku berputar kaget dan terhuyung saat serangan rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerangku. Levi menangkapku sebelum jatuh, merasakan tubuhku yang lemas, ia bertanya khawatir, "Sejak kapan dia tidak makan?"

Elisa menjawab cemas dari ambang pintu, "Dua hari lalu."

Levi mengangkatku dan memindahkanku ke tempat tidur. "Ambilkan makanan itu dan tutup pintunya." Elisa memberikan apa yang Levi minta dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar. "Kau harus makan, Eren," katanya sambil mendesakkan sendok ke mulutku. "Jika kau tidak mau memakannya, aku akan memaksamu!"

Aku menolak makanan itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Pria itu terlihat jengkel, tiba-tiba ia mendorongku ke ranjang dan menciumku. Sentakan itu membuat paru-paruku tertohok, membuatku mencoba meraih udara dengan menghirup keras-keras dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakannya; ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku. Bibirnya menghisap dan melumatku sebanyak yang bisa diraihnya. Sedangkan lidahnya menari di antara lidahku, mendesak ke pangkal tenggorokan, naik ke langit-langit dan menyusup ke bawah lidah. Aku tak mampu meronta dan malah tersapu ke dalam kendalinya, hancur lebur. Air liur mengalir dari ujung bibirku sementara ia menekankan ciumannya semakin jauh. Ia melepaskanku setelah menit-menit yang panjang. Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan matanya yang liar dan ia menjilat bibirnya seakan menginginkan lebih, "Hentikan tatapan itu atau aku akan melumatmu sampai habis," katanya sambil mengusap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Aku memalingkan muka, "Apa yang kau lakukan...?" bisikku susah payah. Memejamkan mata, berusaha menghapus rasa familier pada sentuhannya.

Ia menarik daguku, membuatku menatapnya, "Menciummu. Soal alasannya masih kau bertanya?" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat napas kami bertemu, ia mengusapkan bibirnya ke bibirku lagi, membuatku merinding. "Aku tak kan membiarkanmu lari dariku, Eren. Dan jika kau sekali lagi memanggilku _mr Levi_, aku akan memberimu lebih dari sekedar ciuman," ia mengatakannya sambil mengusap perutku, membuatku terkesiap. Aku sadar aku mendambanya, itu semakin membuatku sakit hati, kesadaran bahwa aku menginginkannya dan mengetahui ia hanya mempermainkanku.

Levi mengerutkan alis, "Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" ia terdiam, "Apa aku sudah menyakitimu?" ia mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir di pipiku. "Eren..."

"Oh, diamlah!" seruku, "Kau sungguh menjengkelkan!" aku duduk perlahan, menjauh darinya dan bersikap defensif. Ia mengamati tingkahku.

"Ini bukan soal ciuman," katanya tertegun, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Kau sakit hati karena masalah lain," tapi entah mengapa ia tersenyum senang. Itu membuatku semakin jengkel. Aku bangkit, tapi ia menahanku dan malah menarikku ke pangkuannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, sampai aku tahu kesalahan apa yang kulakukan hingga membuatmu menangis."

"Peduli setan!" kataku sambil menendangnya. Ia menahan kakiku dengan lihai dan mendesakku dengan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Eren? Apakah akibat pertunangan itu?" ia menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang Petra bukan tunanganku."

"Kau tidak harus menolaknya, Levi." aku mendorongnya, tapi ia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku sempat mengira kalau kau punya wanita lain dari pesta dansa yang kau hadiri, tapi setelah melihatmu mengurung diri tanpa seorangpun mengunjungi, tenggelam dalam pekerjaanmu seakan tidak peduli pada dunia—lalu aku sadar ini karena Petra, bukan? Aku kecewa kau tidak mempercayai perkataanku, tapi aku juga senang kau cemburu karena itu berarti kau peduli."

"Tunggu—" aku menutup bibirnya, membuatnya menggigit tanganku. Aku menarik lepas dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menciumku lagi. Aku mengerang oleh kenikmatan yang tak terduga kurasakan. Suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkan kami. Aku mendorongnya bersamaan dengan masuknya Isabel ke dalam kamar, berseru dengan suara keras, "Eren! Kudengar kau sakit!" ia terkejut melihat Levi. "Levi!"

"Isabel."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya dengan curiga.

"Mengunjungi teman," dengan sikap anggun, pria itu melompat dari tempat tidur. "Kami berteman baik."

Isabel mengernyitkan dahi, tapi kembali beralih padaku, "Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter?"

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, Isabel. Hanya terlalu banyak bekerja."

Wanita itu mengamati kertas-kertas penuh tulisan yang berserakan di lantai dan mengangguk. Ia mengamati kami berdua dan mengangkat alis pada Levi. Pria itu memandangku sejenak sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Isabel berkata saat hanya ada kami berdua, "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta pendapatmu soal Levi, dan mengetahui kalian adalah teman baik, kurasa kau bisa memberiku penilaian yang benar. Ini tentang pertunangannya dengan teman baikku, Petra. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku tertegun dan dengan tenang berkata, "Levi pria yang baik, dan jika Petra menyukainya..."

Wanita itu tertawa dan menepuk bahuku, "Aku tahu bicara denganmu adalah yang terbaik. Terima kasih!" katanya sebelum meminta diri. Aku membaringkan diri di ranjang dengan bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Ciuman Levi, berita pertunangan, apalagi yang akan terjadi!

Sejak hari itu tak pernah sekalipun Levi mengunjungiku. Berita burung mengatakan jika dia sedang berada pusat Paris, melihat salah satu anak perusahaan. Selama itu aku berusaha memulihkan diriku, mencoba melupakan ciuman itu dan mempersiapkan hatiku untuk pengumuman pertunangan. Kulitku tak lagi pucat dan lingkar hitam mataku sudah lenyap. Tak terduga, siang hari yang cerah pada musim semi itu, Isabel memanggilku ke ruangannya. Aku bertanya-tanya saat masuk ke ruangan suram dan melihat wanita itu sedang memunggungiku. Kedua tangannya ada di belakang punggungnya, terlihat terpekur.

"Isabel?"

Ia berbalik, menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia mempersilakan aku duduk. Aku tahu ada yang menganggu pikirannya, tapi kata-kata pertamanya yang dia tanyakan padaku sungguh mengejutkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu Mina?" ingatan tentang salah seorang sahabat Isabel yang lain, orang yang diperkenalkan padaku saat pesta dansa keluarga Ackerman terlintas dibenakku.

"Mina Carolina? Dia wanita yang baik."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan waktu untuknya memilih para pria di ruangan dansa itu, tapi selain para pria bujang disana, kau masih menjadi pilihan terbaikku dan melihat kau tak pernah menunjukkan dirimu selama ini di lantai dansa, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian berdua secara langsung."

Aku tertegun.

"Tentu aku tidak memaksa. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi sebuah acara piknik."

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Tapi, gelagatmu mengatakan ada hal lain yang sedang kau risaukan."

"Apakah Levi punya kekasih?"

Aku menaikkan alis terkejut, "Setahuku tidak."

Ia mengangguk senang, "Walau ia mengisyaratkan bahwa ia punya kekasih, aku tahu itu bohong."

"Dia menolak pertunangannya?" seruku terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran seorang pria sepertinya. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah terlalu cepat. Petra orang yang baik."

"Sebenarnya kau membuat acara piknik itu untuk mereka, bukan?" tebakku.

Isabel tertawa, "Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? Aku yakin Levi menolakku karena dia tidak tahu sisi menarik dari Petra. Aku berencana menjadikan momen itu untuk membuat mereka semakin dekat."

Aku tersenyum, "Itu ide yang bagus. Kuharap semua berjalan lancar." Lalu aku meminta diri.

Di balik pintu yang tertutup aku termenung, bingung dan kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Aku harus membuang perasaanku ini jauh-jauh. Kudengar suara tawa dan menoleh pada pintu ruang tengah yang terbuka. Disana berkumpul para gadis dan mereka menatapku dengan pandangan tertarik. Bibir mereka berbisik di balik kipas dan aku pergi dari tempat itu. Mungkin mereka mencemoohku sebagai pria membosankan yang menutup diri, pikirku saat itu, tidak mengetahui pesona misterius yang selalu kupancarkan yang membuat para gadis itu bertanya-tanya tentangku. Pesona yang membuat Levi menolak tawaran pernikahan.

Aku masih termenung saat suara familier terdengar, berkata dengan suara mendesak. Perlahan aku melangkah mendekati salah satu ruangan dan kulihat Erwin sedang berbicara dengan Levi. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika ia ada disini. Sedang apa dia disini? Sejak kapan ia dekat dengan Levi? kecurigaan bahwa Erwin mungkin juga mengingat masa yang telah hilang menelisik dalam hatiku.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengijinkan ini, Levi. Terlalu berbahaya untuk menyelidiki pusat Underground sendirian. Aku tahu. Aku punya orang yang bisa menanganinya, jadi jangan terburu-buru. Ini bukan saat yang tepat, terutama untuk menyadarkan Grisha jika kita tahu dia adalah dalang dari semua ini. Kau tahu jika itu terjadi maka pria itu tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyentuh Eren."

"Shit. Aku tahu itu, Erwin. Tapi melihatnya hanya segenggaman, kita bisa menangkapnya kapan saja..."

"Levi—"

Aku bersandar di tembok, memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang sedang bergetar hebat. Trauma akan teror di ruangan laboratorium itu memberiku serangan panik. Aku berusaha menghitung dalam hati, mencoba melancarkan napasku. Aku tidak boleh tenggelam dalam ketakutan ini, apalagi setelah aku tahu siapa musuhku yang sesungguhnya dan apa tujuan mereka.

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk dipermainkan perasaan. Aku harus bertindak atau aku akan kembali melihat kata terlambat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi ruangan itu, menuju koridor tempat kamarku berada. Tapi sebelum itu aku menyelinap ke salah satu ruangan paling dihindari di seluruh kastil ini; ruang kerja Kenny Ackerman. Aku butuh senjata.

TBC_!_


	12. conspiracy

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya;** FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Akashi Sorata, VandalaHidan, Akari Kareina dan Guest. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak.

Warning: Rating M untuk kekerasan, penyiksaan dan darah. Bagi yang tidak suka kepala terpenggal dan semacamnya silakan skip bagian itu turun :D walau tidak menjamin bakal paham ceritanya.

Enjoy it, my dears!

Chapter 11 : Cospiracy

Suara derit kayu terdengar saat aku membuka pintu. Langkahku terhenti saat kulihat pria paruh baya itu berdiri membelakangi sinar matahari sore, membuat seluet keemasan pada rambut putihnya yang dikuncir belakang. Bintik-bintik debu melayang di udara, di antara cahaya yang memberikan kesan gemerlap pada lemari kaca tempatnya menyimpan koleksi senjata, buku-buku dan vas antik dari cina. Aku tak bisa menangkap ekspresi pria itu dibalik bayangan. Saat ia berbalik menghadapku, ia tidak tampak terkejut.

Kenny mematikan rokoknya di asbak sembari berkata, "Apa aku perlu bertanya kenapa kau berdiri di kantorku, Eren?"

Aku menelan ludah. Memutuskan sudah kepalang basah untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu tepat di depan hidung Kenny yang lihai, "Aku butuh senjata."

"Hm..." ia menggaruk dagunya. "Itu bukan kalimat teraneh yang pernah kudengar. Biasanya pelangganku punya penawaran mengiurkan jika mereka mengatakan kalimat itu dan bisanya juga melibatkan sesuatu yang ilegal. Tapi kukira kau tidak ingin menjadi salah satu pelangganku?" ia mengambil sebuah pistol dari lemari pajangan dan meletakkannya di meja di depanku. "Jadi, apa kau akan mengatakan alasannya?"

"Kau mau memberiku senjata?"

"Tergantung alasan yang kau belikan."

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, "Uh... aku akan pergi menemui ayahku, sir."

Kenny duduk di atas meja di sebelah senjata itu, menatapku lama. "Ayahmu... maksudmu Grisha Jaegar? Buat apa kau menemui orang itu? Kupikir kau membiarkan Levi menyelesaikan masalahmu, bocah. Dia sedang menggerakkan hampir seluruh pasukannya ke _Pègre_."

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Aku menebak, mereka bukan pasukan seperti di militer, tapi lebih kumpulan geng dibawah komando Levi. "Ini masalahku, mr Kenny. Aku tak kan membiarkan Levi mengatasinya untuku." Aku memandangnya dengan mata penuh tekat. Mataku berkilau keemasan tertimpa cahaya sore. Membuatnya berkilat seperti saat darahku masih dialiri DNA Titan.

Tanpa peringatan pria itu menangkap lenganku memutarnya dalam kuncian di belakang punggung, dan menendang kakiku hingga aku hilang keseimbangan. Daguku membentur lantai saat ia menindihku dengan lututnya, "mr Kenny, sir!" seruku kehabisan napas.

"Apa yang membuatmu percaya diri dengan tubuh tak terlatih macam ini, bocah?" ia melepaskanku. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan senjataku dibawa oleh amatir sepertimu." Aku hampir berseru menghentikannya saat ia mengambil pistol itu di meja dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula.

"Aku seorang prajurit, sir!"

"Tidak lagi." ia menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan saja Levi mengurusnya, atau jika kau tidak ingin tertinggal, bilang padanya untuk melibatkanmu. Kurasa umpan sukarela cukup dibutuhkan dalam rencananya."

Aku membuang muka, berbisik saat berkata, "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu jika aku sudah ingat, sir... Jika aku mendatanginya sekarang, aku tidak yakin bisa menjaga rahasiaku lebih jauh lagi," kueratkan genggamanku di kedua sisi tubuhku. "Aku tidak ingin egois pada Levi. Kini saat akhirnya kehidupan kami jauh lebih baik, aku selalu membawa nasib sial padanya. Ia akhirnya punya kesempatan kedua untuk mengenal Petra lagi, mendapatkan apa yang pantas baginya, sesuatu yang dulu hanya kemewahan bagi kopral Rivaille." Jika Levi tidak pernah tahu aku ingat, ia tidak akan terbebani dengan janji kami."

"Lalu setelah kau bertemu dengan ayahmu apa yang kau lakukan? Membawanya ke polisi? Membunuhnya dengan tanganmu?" ujar Kenny dengan nada tawa, "Kau sadar jika masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan bicara hati ke hati, kan?" aku mengerutkan dahi. Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku orang yang paling tahu bisa sekejam apa Grisha. Dengan ingatanku yang kembali, aku tahu monster seperti apa orang yang kuhadapi. Tapi Grisha dan komplotannya tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai mereka bisa menangkapku dan kembali menjadikanku tikus percobaan. "Kau tidak berniat kembali," kata Kenny tiba-tiba dengan nada terpekur. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, "Benar bukan? Kau berniat menghancurkan Grisha dengan membuat mereka membawamu dan dengan begitu kau bisa menghancurkan markas mereka beserta dirimu sendiri." ia menarik daguku, membuatku menatapnya. "Kau berniat mengorbankan dirimu."

Aku mendesis dalam seringai kemarahan, "Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" seruku. "Mereka tak kan pernah berhenti, bahkan jika Grisha ditangkap, jika bahan percobaan sepertiku masih hidup. Ini satu-satunya jalan."

Kenny mundur selangkah, terkejut dengan reaksiku. Lalu seringai perlahan muncul di wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika aku punya rencana yang jauh lebih menguntungkan untukmu?" Aku mengerjap. Kebingungan mengantikan ekspresi penuh tekadku. "Pertama, kau harus percaya padaku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau tidak akan menghianati kami lagi, sir?" kataku padanya.

Pria itu melirikku di ambang pintu, "Jika aku berniat menyerahkanmu, aku sudah punya kesempatan lebih dari 100 kali, Eren. Sebusuk apapun otakku, sebesar apapun ambisiku, aku bukan orang yang melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Konfrontasi terakhir kita sudah mengirimku dalam kematian dan aku tidak ingi lagi menodai hubungan yang akhirnya kembali bisa kujalin dengan Levi."

Aku menatapnya curiga sementara ia menuntunku keluar, menghindari para pelayan yang bisa tiba-tiba keluar masuk diantara ruangan di sepanjang koridor sepi. Aku mengikuti langkah tanpa suaranya menyelinap di antara mereka yang sedang berpesta. Berusaha keluar dari perhatian, sementara pria itu berjalan rapat dibelakangku, agak merunduk sehingga bisa membisikkan rencananya, "Ini rencananya. Aku akan menawarkanmu pada Grisha. Membawamu pada mereka tepat di _Pègre_. Ada bayaran mengiurkan jika berhasil membawamu hidup-hidup pada mereka," ia mencomot kue dari nampan salah satu pelayan dengan gerakan cepat dan menyelinap tanpa terlihat dari balik punggung para tamu, sementara memaksaku mengikuti langkahnya yang lihai. "Setelah mereka membawamu ke markas, lakukan apapun yang kau rencanakan pada ayahmu. Selama itu, aku akan mengkoordinasi Tim Kenny yang sudah siap menyelamatkanmu kapan saja. Dan aku yakin saat kita sudah pergi dari tempat itu, Tim Levi akan datang dengan pihak berwajib untuk meringkus yang tersisa. Levi tidak akan tahu jika kau terlibat dan dia tidak akan tahu jika kau sudah ingat, juga kau bisa membalaskan dendammu."

Aku mengamati mereka yang menari dalam kedamaian bagai ilusi. Berpaling dari konflik yang mengancam setiap waktu. Berpaling dari dunia dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pesta selayaknya menggenggam erat kedamaian semu yang begitu rentan. Sementara aku disini sedang membicarakan konspirasi, "Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mempercayaimu? Kau seorang Ackerman, mereka tahu Levi melindungiku."

Pria itu mendengus, "Mereka percaya aku menempatkan diriku, pertama sebagai seorang bandit, kedua baru seorang Ackerman." Kami sudah mencapai tempat parkir dimana mobil hitam sudah menunggu dengan pintu terbuka. Kenny membalas anggukan supirnya dan memberikan isyarat padaku untuk masuk.

"Ukh... jika benar, apa yang membuatku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Karena mereka tidak tahu sesungguhnya, pertama aku adalah seorang paman lebih dulu dari pada bandit atau seorang Ackerman. Kau berharga bagi Levi, maka begitu juga bagiku."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah, "Kenapa baru sekarang kau mau membantuku? Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin tidak punya motif. Sedekat apapun hubungan yang kau akui dengan Levi, aku yakin kau tidak bergerak tanpa keuntungan."

Pria tertawa, "Aku tidak menyangka kau setajam itu, Eren. Tentu aku juga mendapat keuntungan dengan menolongmu," wajahnya berubah gelap saat ia melanjutkan, "Kelompok mereka mengusik Underground yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaanku. Jadi, wajar jika aku ingin melenyapkan para tikus got itu," ia menyeringai dengan tampang mengerikan. Membuatku menelan ludah. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari balik saku jasnya dan menuangkan cairan berbau tajam disana. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Aku tak percaya aku akan melakukan ini."

Lalu, tanpa peringatan, Kenny membekap hidung dan mulutku dengan saputangannya dan dalam sekejap bau bahan kimia yang tajam menghapus kesadaranku.

Ketika tersadar, aku tidak langsung membuka mata. Aku mempertajam inderaku yang lain dan merasakan dari getaran disekilingku jika aku berada di mobil yang sedang bergerak. Tak lama setelah mesin mati dan suara pintu terbanting, tubuhku ditarik dalam gendongan seakan barang yang ringan. Kakiku berayun selama penggendongku melangkah. "Eren," bisik Kenny. "Aku tahu efek obat biusnya sudah lama hilang. Jangan buka matamu. Jika kau mendengarku aku ingin kau memberi tanda."

"Woof," bisikku pelan yang dibayar dengan kekehan pelan.

Tak lama Kenny berseru, "Aku membawa apa yang kalian inginkan!"

Lalu terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki mengitari kami dan suara congklangan senjata. Hidungku mencium sesuatu yang lembab, seperti keju busuk atau lumut? Aku mendengar tiap suara menimbulkan gema, membuatku yakin kami berada disuatu tempat yang tertutup, seperti... underground. Kesadaran itu membuat napasku tersenggal, aku berusaha keras menenangkan diri. Kenny berbisik kembali, "Aku memberimu waktu 30 menit untuk mencari ayahmu. Di dalam sol sepatumu ada benda tajam. Pergunakan dengan bijak."

Menit-menit berlalu sampai suara familier membuat darahku berdesir. Neil Dok menyambut Kenny seakan teman lama. Rasa percayaku pada Kenny sedikit tersentil saat mendengar betapa pintar _acting_ pria itu. Tapi aku menelan bulat-bulat rasa cemasku, karena apapun tujuan Kenny, sekarang aku berada disini. Ini yang kuinginkan dan aku akan menghadapinya.

Setelah mereka selesai membicarakan hargaku yang pantas dibayar, aku dibawa menuju ruangan yang jauh lebih dalam lagi, mengingat betapa banyak anak tangganya. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka melemparku pada sesuatu yang keras, yang membuatku sontak membuka mata, terkejut oleh benturannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam kegelapan itu. Jerami kasar menjadi alasku sementara mataku menyapu penjuru ruangan mencari setitikpun cahaya. Telingaku mendengar gemerincing besi dan rintihan. Aku mengecek saku bajuku, memeriksa barangkali mereka tidak membawa pematik apiku. Dengan rasa syukur karena menemukan benda kecil itu terselip disaku, aku menyalakannya dengan tidak sabar dan menggerakkannya ke asal suara.

Pria itu mengeluh dengan suara familier saat cahaya mengenai matanya, dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kuperpendek jarak dengan segera sementara suara gemetarku memanggilnya, "Ayah?"

"Eren?" suara seraknya diselimuti kaget. "Oh tuhan mereka berhasil menangkapmu?! Oh tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Ayah! Ayah!" aku berusaha menenangkan pria malang itu. tangan-tanganku menyentuh lengan berbalut tulang dan kulit itu, menunjukan entah berapa lama ia kelaparan. "Kenapa kau dikurung!?" seruku tak kuasa menahan panik. Segala kemarahanku terasa terguyur oleh kebingungan dan ketidakpastian. Memori menakutkan itu terasa tidak nyata dibandingkan pria lemah di depanku. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga ia terkurung di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi singgasananya?

Lalu pria itu menangis. Tersenggal dan terisak diantara air mata, ingus dan air liur di bahuku sementara ocehan tidak jelas keluar dari bibirnya, "Oh, anakku, Eren. Setelah segala pengorbananku. Aku tahu, aku tahu mereka akan melanggarnya!"

"Ayah! Apa maksudmu." Aku memegangi lengannya, berusaha menggugah kesadarannya. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, ayah. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau meninggalkan kami semua, membuat ibu susah sementara kami mencari perlindungan selama perang. Mengetahui kalau telah menghianatiku dengan segala percobaanmu padaku!" kalimat terakhirku berubah jadi seruan. Kuhela napas untuk menenangkan sebelum mampu melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, ayah? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Maafkan aku, Eren. Maafkan aku! Aku terpaksa! Mereka membuatku melakukan percobaan seperti 1000 tahun lalu."

"mereka mencoba menghidupkan lagi Titan? Siapa mereka?"

Ayahnya menggeleng, "Bukan titan, tapi tentara super. Super human yang mampu sembuh dalam waktu sekejam, semua itu demi kepentingan perang. Tak ada bedanya seperti 1000 tahun lalu," bisiknya penuh teror. "Mereka mengancamku akan melukai ibumu..."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih melukaiku?" teriakku penuh rasa sakit.

"Tidak, nak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan berani melakukan semua itu seandainya mereka tidak menjamin akan membuatmu lupa dan tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu! Mereka hanya butuh hasil percobaannya dan itu satu-satunya cara yang membuat mereka berhenti menyentuhmu!"

"Tapi mereka tidak..." bisik Eren.

"Mereka ya! Mereka tidak menyentuhmu selama aku masih mau melanjutkan percobaan itu pada anak-anak yang lain..." ia menelungkupkan diri sambil memegang kepalanya, "Oh anak-anak itu! anak-anak itu! betapa kejam apa yang aku lakukan!" ia menjerit-jerit sekarang, memaksaku memegang bahu dan menutup mulutnya.

"Tenanglah! Tenang atau kita akan menarik perhatian penjaga!" peringatanku membuat pria itu berubah kaku. Tapi napasnya masih menderu. "Jadi, siapa mereka?" tanyaku setelah ia jauh lebih tenang. Sebelum Grisha sempat menjawab, pintu besi terhempas terbuka, dan dari cahaya keemasan diluar ruangan, seluet pria pendek berbadan gendut itu.

Kemarahan masa lalu menelisik dalam ingatanku.

_Suara besi bergemincing menyadarkanku pada tanganku yang terikat pada rantai besi di gua bawah tanah ini. Sementara pria itu meyakinkan Historia untuk memakanku. _

Seharusnya aku tahu. seharusnya aku tahu jika pria ini akan selalu berdiri dibawah nasib manusia tak berdaya lain. seharusnya aku tahu tidak ada yang lebih berkaitan dengan The Wall selain pria ini. Tidak ada lagi yang paling menginginkanku selain pria ini.

**Rod Reiss.**

Para penjaga menarikku keluar diantara rontaan dan makianku. Tanpa menatapku, Rod Reiss memerintahkan orang untuk membungkamku. Cubitan jarum suntik memberiku alaram sebelum kesadaran lenyap seiring dengan morfin mengaliri aliran darahku.

Xxxx

Ketika aku tersadar kembali, aku sudah ditidurkan terlentang di meja baja, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat di setiap sisi meja. Mereka melucuti pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan baju pasien yang tipis. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku dengan sia-sia dan hanya memberikan gemerincing ribut menggela di ruangan beratap rendah itu. deja vu menggugah naluriku untuk berteriak keras dan melarikan diri. Tapi semua kekang itu menghalangiku. Aku tahu mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku saat mencium bau anyir darah dan lenganku yang terasa terbakar. Aku mendesis saat Rod Reiss berdiri dalam jarak pandangku, keluar dari bayangan.

Ia menyeringai melihatku tanpa daya. Saat aku meneriakkan sumpah serapah ia hanya tertawa dan memerintahkan orang untuk memberiku sedatif lagi. Aku tidak menyadari waktu selama kesadaranku hilang timbul. Suara-suara terasa jauh dan tidak nyata. Panca inderaku terasa tumpul sehingga aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang kulihat atau kudengar nyata atau sebatas imajinasi.

Waktu dimana aku merasa paling sadar, pria itu akan berdiri disana mencemoohku, sementara aku balas mencemoohnya. Semua itu menjadi game bagi kami, satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjagaku dari kewarasan. Karena jika aku masih bisa membencinya, maka tidak semua bagian diriku telah hilang.

"Aku sudah pernah dihancurkan sekali," kataku. "Tapi menghancurkanku hanya membuatku sepuluh kali lebih kuat. Membuatku lebih tabah. Lebih kuat, lebih pintar, keras. Itu membuatku menjadi petarung yang lebih baik. Aku bukan lagi bocah naif seperti saat aku masih kecil!"

"Tentu," balasnya. "Tapi itu tidak pernah menghalangiku melangkahi tubuhmu."

"Kau hanya seorang pengecut. Kau hanya mampu bersembunyi dibalik punggung orang lain, menipu Kenny dalam rencanamu, memanipulasi Historia demi ambisimu. Kau hanya siput, dibandingkan semua orang. Bahkan Kenny jauh lebih baik darimu!"

Pria itu memandangnya dengan sengit sebelum berderap keluar. Tak lama ia masuk dan melemparkan buntelan kain padaku. "Ini maksudmu?"

Aku menatap buntelan itu tidak percaya. Diantara cariknya yang terbuka, wajah Kenny memandangku dengan mata tanpa kehidupan. Hingga aku sadar jika itu kepala terpenggal Kenny Ackerman. Melihat wajah takutku, pria itu menyeringai sambil berkata, "Sekarang kau percaya padaku? Tidak ada yang menyelamatkanmu. Pria itu cukup berani mengerahkan orang-orangnya melawanku. Tapi coba tebak bagaimana ekspresinya saat ia tahu aku adalah musuhnya." Ia terkekeh, "Oh, sungguh menyenangkan melihatnya begitu putus asa melawan para pasukanku."

"Kau sakit!"

"Lebih baik dibandingkan _phatetic_." Sambil berkata begitu ia meninggalkanku lagi sendirian dalam keadaan terkekang.

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu mereka membuatku dehidrasi dan kelaparan. Pada waktu yang lain mereka menguji daya tahan tubuhku dengan menyayat atau membakarku dalam tingkatan yang berbeda. Jika mereka tidak melakukan serangkaian percobaan, mereka akan mengurungku dalam ruangan yang sempit dan gelap. Aku tidak tahu waktu lagi dan aku tidak mau tahu. Aku hanya berharap mimpi-mimpiku tidak mengulang mimpi buruk yang sama dan membiarkanku istirahat barang sejenak. Tubuhku sudah disiksa diatas kemampuanku menanggungnya.

Aku tidak menyerah. Aku hanya berdamai dalam nasib. Tapi jika ada kesempatan sedikit saja, sesuatu yang bisa membuatku kabur dari tempat ini, aku akan menyambarnya dalam sekejap.

Sampai tiba-tiba suara dering alaram kebakaran menggema. Selama beberapa detik petugas medis disekitarku membeku sebelum bergerak cepat menyelamatkan bahan penelitian mereka. Salah satunya membuka kunci ikatanku dan menarik tubuhku yang sempoyongan. Begitu keluar, kami disambut lorong dengan dinding sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui dua orang, berlangit-langit rendah dengan pipa-pipa berbagai ukuran disekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba suara lecutan terdengar sebelum salah satu orang yang membawaku roboh dengan darah di kepala. Lalu lecutan lagi dan lagi hingga tinggal aku disana, berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

"Eren." Suara familier menyentak kesadaranku.

"Annie?"

Wanita itu berlari menghampiriku dari ujung lorong dengan pistol berperedam di tangannya "Eren!" ia menarikku, tapi kakiku seperti jeli, membuatnya terpaksa menyeretku. Aku berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi mata saat cahaya menyentuh retinaku yang sensitif. Sambil berkata Ckc, ia menyobek kemejanya dan mengikatnya disekitar mataku. Lalu kembali menyeretku menuju udara segar. Angin menghembus kulitku yang sensitif, mengirimkan nostalgia sementara kaki telanjangku menjejak di tanah hangat. Lalu tangan dan lengan-lengan yang kuat lainnya memelukku, mengirimku dalam sensasi yang kupikir telah kulupakan. "Levi! Levi!" aku meraihnya, berpegang padanya seakan ia satu-satunya tiang hidupku. Kurasakan deru napasnya di telingaku, seakan ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Lalu tanpa peringatan ia mengangkatku dalam gendongan protektif. "Levi! Kenny!"

"Aku tahu. aku tahu," bisiknya dalam langkah bergegas. Dari mataku yang tertutup, suara-suara terdengar makin jelas. Bisa kurasakan banyak orang disekitarku berlarian sambil melontarkan perintah. Suara sirine memenuhi udara sementara para penegak hukum dan paramedis berlarian.

Aku melepas ikatan mataku, mencoba memberanikan diri membuka mata karena tak sabar bisa melihat Levi kembali. Aku mendesis karena perih tapi kutekadkan diriku hanya untuk melihat pemandangan mengerikan Levi yang dipenuhi percikan darah. Air mata tak terbendung mengalir dari kelopakku, "Levi! Maafkan aku Levi... semua ini gara-gara aku. Aku membuatmu membunuh demi aku!"

"Sssstttt," bisiknya sambil mengusap punggungku menenangkan. "Ini bukan salahmu, Eren. Jika kau harus menyalahkan, salahkan Rod Reiss. Atau Grisha."

Aku menggeleng. "Dimana ayahku? Mereka menyekapnya di salah satu ruangan..." lalu aku menyadari jika sebelumnya aku tidak dikurung di _Pègre_. Melainkan disebuah bekas barak di masa perang. "Apa kau tahu dimana ayah?"

Levi memandang hanji, melihat wanita itu menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Eren."

Aku menggeleng dan kembali membenamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Napasku menghela bau tubuhnya, lapar pada sesuatu yang bisa kuanggap familier.

"Levi, kau harus membawanya ke paramedis." Suara Hanji terdengar, tampak tenang saat meyakinkan Levi aku akan baik-baik saja dibawah penanganan medis. "Paling tidak biarkan mereka mengeceknya, Levi!"

"Aku ikut. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

Paramedis memeriksa mataku dan semua tempat dimana lukaku semula berada. Tidak ada bekas luka berarti, belum tentu itu tidak meninggalkan bekas. Mereka memberitahu kami—well, Levi—jika aku dalam kondisi shock, dan trauma. Entah apa yang mereka maksud karena aku merasa baik-baik saja.

Tapi begitu Levi meninggalkanku sebatas tiga langkah untuk memberikan keterangan pada polisi, tiba-tiba aku mengalami serangan panik. Mereka perlu memberiku sedatif untuk menenangkanku dan memberiku tidur tanpa mimpi.

Xxxx

LEVI POV

Aku memaksa membawa Eren kembali ke Glory Land setelah paramedis mengungkapkan ia tak mengalami luka berarti. Jikapun ia disiksa, luka atau bekas jarum apapun itu seperti yang dikemukakan Eren, tidak membekas dikulitnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa semurka ini mengetahui Eren menghilang. Rencanaku yang kukira sempuna telah kecolongan akibat tidak memperhitungkan Kenny sebagai variabel X. Aku tidak pernah mengira Eren akan mengambil tindakan drastis, kecuali ia sudah teringat kembali. Pembenaran yang diungkapkan Farlan jika Eren kemungkinan teringat masa lalu sebelum pesta dansa membuatku geram mengapa Eren tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, alih-alih bersikap impulsif dengan mengorbankan keselamatannya.

Belum lagi saat aku menyerbu dan mendapati tubuh Kenny tanpa kepala. Tidak menyesal rasanya menusukkan senjataku pada Rod Reiss setelah apa yang diucapkannya,

"_kau pikir aku sungguh berniat menculiknya sebelumnya? jika aku sungguh berniat melakukannya, dia sudah ada disini sejak awal. aku melakukannya hanya untuk memastikan siapa saja orang disekitarmu yang mampu mengahalangiku." Ia menyeringai, "Neil atau dr Jaegar hanya bidak. Seharusnya kau sudah belajar dari sejarah Rivaille. Sedangkan Eren tidak lebih dari hewan percobaan. Oh, betapa indah jeritannya saat aku menusukkan berkali-kali paku panas dan berkarat ke dalam tubuhnya. mengetes sejauh mana ia bisa bertahan dari tetanus? Menakjubkan sekali saat melihat kulitnya yang robek dan bersimbah darah itu menutup kembali dalam hitungan detik, sehingga aku bisa menghujamkan padanya berkali-kali, berkali-kali!" ia tertawa keras. "APA KAU TAHU, RASA LUKANYA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH HILANG SECEPAT APAPUN LUKA ITU SEMBUH! IA MENJERIT! TERUS MENJERIT SEPANJANG MALAM—"_

Aku menghela napas untuk menghapus ingatan itu dan mengendalikan amarahku. Semua perkataan yang sengaja memicu emosiku dan membuatku pergi berserk. Tidak pernah semenjak kehidupanku di Underground, kucicipi darah manusia sederas itu ditanganku. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kepuasaan saat melihat pria busuk itu tak lagi bernapas. Seharusnya ia juga belajar dari sejarah; jangan pernah membual di depan Prajurit manusia terkuat.

Isabel dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kami saat aku membawa Eren dengan tanganku sendiri dan dalam kondisi berlumuran darah. Mereka menyerukan keterkejutan, cemas dan penasaran dalam waktu bersamaan. Perasaan meluap-luap itu tak sanggup kuhadapi setelah berjibun tekanan selama tiga hari aku mengorek dan mengais seluruh penjuru Perancis tanpa henti. Jadi, aku mendesis pada mereka supaya minggir dan tidak ikut campur. Syukurlah Hanji segera menghalau mereka dan mengibaskan tangan padaku supaya bergegas membawa Eren ke kamar. Aku serahkan semua penjelasan pada kacamata-tai dengan sepenuh hati. Jika sebelumnya Isabel masih ragu dan menebak-nebak perasaanku pada Eren, kini ia sudah diyakinkan.

Aku tidak meninggalkan kamar sama sekali selama Eren tertidur. Bahkan menit-menit selama aku membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dalam kamar Eren, membuat seluruh uratku kaku ingin segera melompat kesisinya dengan berbagai pikiran paranoid seandainya Eren terbangun dan mengalami serangan panik lagi. Jadi, aku bernapas lega saat mendapatinya masih tidur. Aku duduk di sisinya sambil memeluknya sementara Isabel masuk sambil membawa troli makanan. Ia memaksaku memasukkan sesuatu yang bergizi dalam perutku karena katanya ia bisa melihat pipi tulangku yang menonjol bahkan dari sedotan. Ia tidak berkomentar pada lenganku yang melingkari Eren protektif.

Menjelang malam, dan Eren tidak juga bangun, aku memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku di sisinya. Aku sadar ia pasti sangat kelelahan jika tidur layaknya orang mati seperti ini. Beberapa jam sekali aku memberinya minum dari sendok, sementara matanya mengerjap lemah dan kembali tidur. Aku memastikan air itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, jadi ia tidak dehidrasi. Beberapa jam yang lain kuhabiskan untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Eren berakhir bergelung disisiku seperti kucing, membuatku mengeratkan pelukan. Aku berharap saat matahari terbit, ia terbangun dan segalanya baik-baik saja.

Aku berharap.

TBC_!_


	13. Secret of love

A/N: Hitsuzen nggak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini. Terutama juga nggak ikut punya SNK, apalagi para tokohnya.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang mau meninggalkan Review di chapter sebelumnya;** Leenahanwoo, Dark Kitsune 9, Rani1311, AB Ackerman, Akari Kareina, riren95, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, damdimdum, Hikaru Rikou dan Guest. **Juga semua silent readers dan Visitors yang menyempatkan berkunjung tapi belum sempat meninggalkan jejak.

Warning: tolong baca A/N dibagian bawah cerita ini, my dears!

Chapter 12 : Secret of love

LEVI POV

_Sekitar 72 jam yang lalu_

Aku membeku saat melihat beberapa orang penjaga bersenjata melintas di bawahku. Semoga seperti kebiasaan sebagian besar orang, mereka tidak memandang ke atas. Kebanyakan orang tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ada di atas kepalanya, padahal kemungkinan terburuk sering berasal dari tempat tak terduga. Sambil mendesah lega, aku melompati pinggiran balkon dan menggulingkan badan mendekati pintu. Aku mengintip dari selanya dan mendapati tidak ada seorangpun di dalam. Aku mendorong pintunya, lega saat merasakannya bergeser terbuka.

Aku mengamati bilik-bilik berpintu besi yang berjejer disana. Mengintip satu persatu dari lubang sebesar telapak tangan; melihat banyak orang terluka tergeletak di dalam sana. Setiap sel diisi lima sampai tujuh orang. Kebanyakan remaja dan anak-anak. Aku terus menyusuri koridor; di setiap langkahku, tempat itu menjadi semakin suram dengan bilik-bilik yang semakin sempit. Di bilik paling ujung seorang penjaga mendorongkan nampan berisi makanan ke bilik berpintu terbuka. Dari suaranya, terdengar hanya ada satu orang di dalam. Aku sudah akan berputar menuju koridor lain saat kalimat penjaga itu menghentikanku, "Sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu kali ini, Grisha. Siapa tahu kapan kau akan mendapatkannya lagi."

Aku mengangguk ke arah Bertolt dan Reiner yang membalasku dengan cara yang sama.

Bersamaan dengan aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher penjaga itu dan membekapnya hingga ia kehabisan napas, kedua orang rekanku membuka semua pintu dengan kawat untuk membebaskan para tawanan. Kudengar mereka memberikan intruksi dengan suara pelan supaya tidak bersuara keras dan mengikuti mereka.

Grisha dalam keadaan setengah sadar saat aku membuka paksa borgolnya dan menyeretnya keluar. Aku memimpin pelarian kami, melewati lorong-lorong batu tertutup dengan pilar-pilar yang menyangganya. Patung-patung prajurit dengan tombak dan perisai berdiri dengan gagah di sepanjang lorong bawah tanah itu. Di ujung lorong, anggota tim-ku yang lain sudah menunggu kami. Sebelum aku menyerahkan Grisha pada mereka, aku bertanya pada pria itu, "Apa kau tahu dimana Eren?"

Selama beberapa detik pria itu hanya menatapku seakan berusaha memahami. Tak berselang lama, ia menjawab dengan nada terbata, "Mereka membawanya... Reiss..." ia memandangku dan tampak tak yakin saat menyebut nama itu.

Aku menaikkan alis, "Rod Reiss?"

"Kau ingat..." bisiknya. Lalu dengan kekuatan tak terduga masih tersisa di tubuh ringkih itu, ia mencengkeram lenganku sambil berkata, "Selamatkan dia. Aku tak yakin pria itu akan membiarkan Eren hidup lebih lama setelah ia mencapai tujuannya." Untuk beberapa detik aku membeku, terkejut mendengar ia masih peduli pada Eren.

Aku menarik lepas cengkeramannya dan berdiri perlahan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan sambil berkata, "Tentu. Aku bukan semacam tikus got yang hanya bisa hidup sebagai parasit di selokan, yang bahkan tega memakan anaknya sendiri."

Pria itu membeku. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan menyerahkannya pada anak buahku untuk diurus, sementara mereka menyelinap dalam keheningan melalui gorong-gorong yang akan berakhir satu kilometer dari bawah tanah. Sedangkan aku tetap tinggal untuk mencari Eren.

Begitu aku kembali menemukan rekanku, Reiner melaporkan, "Mikasa menemukan sarang Reiss," sambil membentangkan peta di lantai batu. Aku memperhatikan keterangan yang tertera dalam peta itu sambil memberikan tanda dalam otakku. _Pègre_ bagaikan halaman belakangku sendiri, membuatku lebih tahu seluk beluk wilayah ini dibandingkan siapapun. Suatu ironi dari masa lalu yang membuatku yakin sebanyak apapun kehidupan yang kulalui, akan selalu tersambung dengan lubang bawah tanah ini.

Aku berlari, melesat, menambah kecepatan dan melompat di antara atap landai yang menjadi ciri khas perumahan rapat bertingkat-tingkat di _Pègre _ini tanpa sempat mengambil napas. Kurasakan badanku memanas dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Kakiku rasanya mau lepas dari persendian dan berlari mendahuluiku. Aku tahu, tak jauh dari sana, Erwin dan Hanji bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama, sedangkan Mikasa berjaga di bangunan paling tinggi dengan teropong; bersiap untuk situasi paling buruk.

Sementara itu aku menyebarkan anak buahku bak serangga menjijikkan; menyelinap dalam serbuan tanpa suara ke seluruh penjuru dalam radius 1 km.

Selusin lebih orang tiba-tiba melompat dari tiap jendela tanpa kusen dan mengejarku. Aku tahu atraksiku akan menarik perhatian, tapi tak kusangka secepat ini, sedangkan masih ada banyak tempat yang perlu kutelusuri. Sekalipun mudah bagiku untuk menangkis semua peluru itu dengan pedang, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko peluru yang salah sasaran. Para berandal ini tidak akan peduli berapa banyak korban yang mereka hasilkan dalam perburuannya. Akan ada kehebohan lain jika anak-anak yang berkeliaran di bawah kaki kami mulai berlarian sambil menjerit-jerit. Sekalipun pistol-pistol itu berperedam, tapi tetap saja mereka bukan anak-anak bodoh yang tidak bisa mengenali pistol sebagai well—_pistol_ dan pria pendek yang berkelahi di atap rumah.

Jadi, saat suara desingan peluru terdengar di telingaku yang sensitif, aku memutuskan melompat, mendarat di pipa raksasa dan mempergunakannya sebagai seluncur ke bawah. Penembak yang berusaha mengikutiku berakhir menyakitkan di atas tong sampah alumunium yang entah berapa dekade tidak pernah dibersihkan. Aku mengernyitkan hidung, seakan bisa menghalau bau busuknya. Lalu, ku kibaskan pedangku dan menerjang dengan cepat, menusuk lima pria lain yang berusaha mengepung. Pemandangan berubah jadi merah dan dunia berputar di bawahku. Lumpur menjadi bertambah gelap karena percikan darah dengan bau amis yang tajam. Aku menyabetkan senjata dengan efisien, membuat lawanku berjatuhan di sekelilingku, bagaikan kelopak mekar dengan aku sebagai intinya.

Hanji melompat dari atap rumah, berputar di udara dan mendarat di muka musuhku yang berusaha menusukku dari belakang. Wanita itu mengakhirinya dengan kuda-kuda. Menarik turunkan alisnya sambil menggerakkan telunjuk untuk menantang lawannya yang lain. Di bagian lain _Pègre_, entah itu di atas tanah atau tidak, para petarung saling memusnahkan, membuat penyerbuan ini tidak lebih seperti pertarungan brutal antar geng. Aku memandang mereka di bawahku. Merasakan perasaan akrab yang menakutkan. Tempat ini mempersembahkan teror dalam kenangan senyata rasa asam yang kukecap di mulutku.

Menyangka kosentrasiku buyar, seorang wanita nekat menyerangku dengan pisau berlapis racun—cukup jelas dari warna hitam di bagian tajamnya. Dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi aku melemparkan pedang tepat di jantungnya. Wanita itu jatuh tersungkur di dekat kakiku. Hanji mengangguk dan kami kembali bergerak menuju sarang Reiss.

Mikasa sudah berdiri disana saat kami datang, dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Aku mengikuti pandangannya, tanpa sadar menusukkan pedangku dengan keras pada tanah yang tak bersalah. Emosiku meluap melihat kekacauan yang tersisa; ada banyak darah dimana-mana, di karpet, dinding, langit-langit, menodai lukisan, meja dan bunga. Lubang-lubang bekas peluru ada diantara semua itu dengan lubang-lubang yang lebih besar lagi. Lampu-lampu yang indah pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Di antara para mayat, aku menemukan Kenny, tergeletak tanpa kepala.

Sementara tidak ada satupun petunjuk mengenai Eren.

Tiga hari sialan baru aku mendapatkan kejelasan dimana Eren disekap. Grisha memberikan banyak tempat untuk diselidiki, dan setiap tempat punya jarak yang tidak dekat satu sama lain. Kini aku menyusuri koridor dari sebuah barak terbengkalai, dipinggiran Perancis dekat dengan perbatasan Jerman. Kami turun menuju ruang bawah tanah dan mengambil banyak jalur rahasia sesuai petunjuk Grisha. Aku tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanku karena aku tidak yakin dengan dimana kesetiaan Grisha berada. Ia dengan gampangnya bisa menyakiti putranya sendiri, menunjukkan kualitas jiwanya yang rendahan. Begitu tangga besi berakhir, kami membuat kaget beberapa penjaga yang dengan mudah kusingkirkan. Aku berlari di sepanjang lantai batu yang menjadi ciri khas ruang bawah tanah, menuju tempat dimana bau darah tercium paling tajam.

Seperti dugaanku, lorong itu punya penjagaan paling ketat. Dalam pertarungan yang aku lalui, aku tidak hanya berakhir mengiris sebagian besar lawanku jadi dua, tapi juga mendapatkan irisan panjang di pipiku, lengan dan goresan peluru di pahaku. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Jejak darah di belakang langkahku menjadi bukti dan pengingat tentang sosokku sebagai perajurit paling berbahaya dimasa lalu.

Akhirnya, diujung lorong, aku berhadapan dengan Rod Reiss. Rekan dan anak buahku bergerak di sekitarku dengan posisi devensif, sementara aku bersiap pada pertarungan apapun yang pria itu tawarkan. Ia berdiri disana dengan senyum mengejek. Merasa dirinya lebih kuat dibandingkan pria pendek bertampang anak lima belas tahun. Tapi, senyuman itu segera lenyap saat menatap pedang dan darah yang memercik disana.

Kekuatan seseorang memang tidak tergantung dengan seberapa tua umur seseorang atau seberapa banyak pengalamannya—ini bukanlah masalah kebijaksanaan. Aku kuat. Tapi, pria itu teralu meremehkanku dengan pistol mitraliur jenis terbaru di tangannya. "Percuma saja jika kau melawanku. Pedangmu tidak lebih cepat dibandingkan peluruku." Tidakkah aku berdiri disini bisa menjadi bukti bahwa secepat apapun peluru tak bisa menghentikanku? Aku benci lawan yang bodoh.

Aku tidak memperdulikan ocehannya. Banyak yang tidak kuperdulikan di titik ini. Semua konsentrasiku sepenuhnya untuk menemukan Eren, yang lainnya tidak penting. Tapi telingaku berkedut saat pria itu mulai membicarakan Eren dengan cara yang memuakkan. Bahkan Erwin menggertakkan gigi saat mendengarnya. Menceritakan padaku sedetail apa ia menyiksa Eren; sedalam apa ia menusuknya, selebar apa dagingnya yang terkoyak dan selama apa Eren menjerit.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap. Aku menikaman, mengoyak dan menusukkan luka daging dalam setiap kali tebasan. Dan saat aku tersadar, pria itu mirip seperti onggokan daging berair yang menjijikkan di bawah sol sepatuku. Sementara darah menetes dalam aliran deras pada kulitku yang pucat.

"Levi," suara terkesiap Hanji menyadarkanku. Kutatap ia dengan pandangan dingin sementara wanita itu memintaku mengikutinya. Saat kujejakkan kakiku kembali ke tanah berlumpur, aku melihat wanita pirang—Annie—dan siapa orang yang berjalan disisinya.

Dalam hitungan detik aku sudah berada dalam rengkuhan Eren yang memanggil-manggil namaku seakan memastikan jika aku benar-benar nyata. Beberapa detik aku hanya bisa bernapas dalam aromanya yang tercampur dengan bau anyir darah.

Kutelusuri tiap jengkal kulitnya untuk memastikan setiap luka yang mungkin tersisa. Senang dan sedih mengetahui kemampuan regenerasi Eren telah menghalangiku mengetahui sekeras apa mereka menyiksanya. Tapi bisa kurasakan tubuh lemahnya bergelayut padaku seakan tak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri. Aku meraih kakinya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan.

"Levi! Kenny!"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu..." saat ia melepas penutup matanya, tak kuasa kulihat air mata memenuhi kelopak hijau pirusnya yang indah itu, begitu hangat mengalahkan desir dingin angin membawa bau laut dikejauhan. Bibirnya yang ranum meneriakkan permintaan maaf yang membuatku merasa bodoh; melihat sosok luar biasa indah dan murni ini meminta maaf pada orang yang kotor dan ternoda sepertiku. Seakan tak peduli dengan darah disekujur tubuhku, matanya menatapku dengan kehangatan yang langsung menusuk jiwaku.

Aku menenangkannya dan ia kembali terdiam dalam rengkuhanku.

Ia mulai menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya yang tidak bisa ku jawab. Tidak, saat status Grisha belum pasti di mata pemerintahan. "Maafkan aku, Eren," ia menggeleng dan menyusupkan kembali kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Mungkin ia menganggap permintaan maafku sebagai tanda tersirat jika ayahnya tidak selamat, atau keputusan untuk memilih tidak tahu apapun alasan dibalik permintaan maafku. Tidak ingin membuatnya lebih tertekan, aku ingin segera membawanya ke Glory Land. Aku hanya ingin mengurungnya berdua denganku dan memastikannya baik-baik saja. Yang lainnya tidak penting.

Xxxxxx

_Sekarang_

Langit mendung di atasku dipenuhi oleh gagak yang terbang cepat, berlomba dengan cuaca. Hari bahkan belum menjelang malam, tapi suasana sudah semuram wajah-wajah di pemakaman ini. Semerbak bunga segar dibawa oleh bau angin, sementara orang-orang mulai menaruh buket bunga mereka di depan nisan; seakan menjadikannya karpet merah oleh warna mawar yang memang menjadi bunga kesukaan pamanku.

Aku menoleh pada seorang wanita yang menepuk bahuku lembut dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Kata-Katanya kuabaikan sementara aku menatap bibirnya yang bergerak dengan intens. Pikiranku melayang seiring dengan perasaanku yang berubah kebas, menenggelamkan diri pada rasa senyap karena kehilangan. Wajahku tetap netral, tak menunjukkan perasaan apapun. Bahkan lebih datar dari biasanya, menyebabkan beberapa pandangan tak pantas diarahkan para tamu padaku. Sementara mereka berbisik betapa aku orang yang dingin.

Aku membenci tatapan iba mereka, dan memalingkan muka kembali pada gundukan tanah yang menguburkan satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap ayah dan juga panutan. Kini ia sudah pergi, kembali meninggalkanku sendirian. Ia dan jalan penyamunnya.

Mereka yang mengenalku dengan baik mengetahui sikap dinginku sebagai rasa duka dan memberiku waktu sendirian sementara mereka pergi satu persatu bersama para tamu.

Aku berpikir, kesendirian mungkin satu-satunya hal terbaik yang bisa dipilihkan takdir untukku. Tidak sekarang atau 1000 tahun yang lalu.

"Bukan tipikalmu percaya pada omong kosong takdir," suara Mikasa yang monoton menyadarkanku telah mengucapkannya secara lantang. Perban yang menutupi sebagian dada dan lengannya tertutup oleh setelan hitam formal yang ia pakai. Hak tingginya berderak di atas krikil tajam saat ia berjalan menghampiriku. Mataku bergerak mengamati rambut panjang sebahunya yang diikat dalam bentuk sanggul. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam penampilan seformal ini, bahkan tidak saat urusan bisnis. Sepertinya ia menganggap pemakaman ini lebih istimewa dari yang ingin ia tunjukkan. Aku tahu jika kami berbagi rasa duka yang sama. Seribu tahun waktu yang cukup panjang untuk merubah hubungan diantara kami. Apalagi dengan sorot pengertian di mata obsidiannya setiap memandangku. Entah apa yang membuatnya mencapai rasa pengertian itu. Tebakanku, itu ada hubungannya dengan urusan 1000 tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana Eren?" tanyaku.

"Masih tidur. Aku sudah menyuruh Elisa menemaninya."

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju, seakan Mikasa masih bawahanku. Ia tidak pernah berkomentar dengan kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang itu. Mungkin karena tidak ada perubahan signifikan dalam interaksi kami. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah berusaha memuaskanku sebagai seorang bawahan dan aku tidak pernah bisa memaksanya sebagai seorang atasan. Semenjak kakiku menyentuh muka Eren, aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapat kepercayaannya dan Mikasa kehilangan keinginan untuk mengambil hatiku. Tapi, untuk urusan berusaha mengambil hati, Eren-lah orang yang tepat. Ya, aku mendapatkan respek dan loyal dari semua orang. Tapi tidak kesabaran dan pengorbanan yang berani bocah itu berikan padaku. Itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya dilakukannya.

Kami meninggalkan pemakaman dalam diam. Melangkah beriringan menuju Glory Land yang puncaknya tampak jelas dari bukit ini. Berdiri disini mengingatkanku akan pemakaman Eren. Sekeras apapun mencarinya, aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukan dimana letak makam itu sekarang. Bahkan dengan bantuan teknologi dan peta baru. Kurasa jika makam itu masih ada dibelahan bumi ini, ia sudah tenggelam dalam perubahan masa. Mungkin sudah tak tersisa seperti ketiga tembok.

Amrin, Erwin dan Farlan mendongakkan kepala dari pembicaraan mereka saat kami memasuki ruang rekreasi. Mengetahui mereka memang menunggu kami, aku memberi isyarat pada Armin untuk memulai laporannya. Seperti 1000 tahun lalu, ia berdiri dengan kaku dihadapanku, menjelaskan dengan sedikit kegugupan dalam suaranya. Hanya saja sekarang dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang terlihat menggelikan bersama rambut jamurnya dan tanpa gaya hormat ala militer. Ia menjelaskan bahwa pihak militer Jerman dan Prancis bersitegang untuk mendapatkan hak penangkapan Grisha. Apalagi mengetahui tidak ada bukti hasil penelitian yang berhasil selamat saat penyergapan. (Well, atas perintahku, tak ada hasil penelitian yang tersisa di tempat itu. Aku bahkan tidak memberikannya pada Hanji sekalipun ia memohon sampai gulung-gulung di tanah.)

Seperti yang rambut jamur jelaskan, apapun usaha yang Jerman lakukan untuk mendapatkan Grisha, tidak akan berguna, terutama dengan tekanan Liga Bangsa-bangsa. Pemerintahan Perancis tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan pria paling berbahaya kembali ke tangan musuh. Bahkan pemerintahan Inggris dan Amerika mendukung keras pengurungan seumur hidup pria itu. Mengetahui nasib Grisha bakal seperti itu, kami sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu Eren. Bocah itu cukup mengetahui jika ayahnya lenyap tanpa jejak. Lebih baik dibandingkan tahu ayahnya dikurung sebagai penjahat perang.

Tapi akibat kejadian ini, seluruh Eropa menjadi memanas. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Jerman melancarkan politik balas dendam_ Revanche_ pada Perancis akibat merasa dihina dengan perjanjian _Versailes_. Bahkan para kelompok militan banyak ditangkap sedang berkeliaran dengan bahan baku bom. Jika mereka sampai berhasil bertindak drastis, tak ayal perang akan berkecamuk kembali. Kita semua jelas-jelas sedang melangkah di titian. Dengan dorongan yang cukup, entah disisi yang mana kita akan terjatuh.

Kami menghentikan pembicaraan memusingkan ini saat ayahku dan Isabel—yang entah kenapa tampak kesal—masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ayahku tercinta, pria itu, tidak seperti Kenny, tidak memiliki kualitas kepala keluarga Ackerman; melangkah dengan songongnya bersama tongkat berjalan berukiran singa yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Perutnya yang buncit dengan semua lemaknya yang bergoyang setiap kali ia bergerak hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik punggung ibuku; jika tidak ada ibu entah apa jadinya singa laut ini. Entah bagaimana aku bisa lahir dari makhluk ini. Puji syukur ibuku dan gen-nya yang berkualitas.

"Levi!" serunya dengan suara keras dibalik kumisnya yang terpuntir di tiap ujungnya. Aku hanya menimpalinya dengan suara menggerutu. "Kudengar kau akan menghadiri piknik dengan teman-teman dan tunanganmu! Kupikir itu ide bagus! pergunakan waktu kalian untuk saling mengenal." Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mataku. Well, aku didik lebih baik dibandingkan 1000 tahun lalu. Mataku bergulir pada Isabel yang membalasku dengan tatapan minta maaf. Sepertinya apapun yang wanita itu lakukan, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi ayah saat ia ada maunya. "Dia bukan tunanganku," kataku datar yang hanya diabaikannya.

"Kupikir ini waktu yang tepat! Matahari bersinar lebih lama sepanjang tahun dan kau punya banyak kesempatan menghabiskan banyak hal di luar ruangan. Bukankah begitu, Isabel?" Isabel hanya menyengir sambil mengangkat bahu dengan cara yang sekali tidak mirip lady.

"Baru saja ada pemakaman disini dan kau sudah mengusulkan pesta?" kataku sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Ia menjawab sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Kubilang ini piknik, hanya perlu berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menikmati cuaca. Kupikir danau cukup indah di musim macam ini. kalian bahkan bisa berenang disana!" Belum sempat aku membuat sangkalan, pria itu kembali berseru, "Oh! Eren Yegar!"

Sontak tubuhku berputar saat melihatnya berdiri disana, diambang pintu. Menatapku dengan wajah datar. Kerutan mulai menghiasi dahiku. "Kenapa kau bangun? Dan kenapa kau berjalan kesini! Tubuhmu masih terlalu lemah untuk banyak bergerak!" seruku.

"Dan melewatkan acara piknik?" katanya dengan nada datar, sedatar mukanya. Rasa cemas membuatku melangkah mendekatinya sambil melemparkan pandangan tanya pada moodnya yang buruk.

"Lihat! Bahkan mr Yegar sependapat denganku! Ini musim yang terlalu indah untuk hanya dihabiskan di dalam ruangan!"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dinginnya dariku dan beralih pada ayahku dengan senyum paling cemerlang yang pernah kulihat, "Tentu, tidak sabar aku berpiknik di danau itu. Jika apa yang diceritakan Isabel benar, danau itu tentulah tempat yang sangat indah."

Ayahku menepuk tangannya, berseru, "Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu! Aku akan mengirimkan undangan untuk lady Petra dan menyiapkan orang untuk mengurus kereta kudanya!" lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan seribut kedatangannya.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan yang berat disana. Sampai Eren bergerak dan aku berseru, "Eren!"

Ia berhenti beberapa detik, sebelum kembali melangkah. Tanpa menoleh ia berkata, "Elisa, aku tidak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini." seperti sebuah kode yang berarti ia tak ingin menemuiku. Pelayan perempuan itu hanya bisa menga-nga dan membulatkan mata. Menatap ekspresi badaiku dengan takut tapi tak kuasa menolak permintaan tuannya. Gadis itu buru-buru merunduk kaku dan menutup pintu yang memisahkanku dari punggung Eren yang menjauh.

Xxxxx

Eren POV

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu yang tertutup. Menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri. Aku mengusap wajahku keras-keras seakan itu mampu menghilangkan rasa kecewa yang melandaku. Tentu saja, aku sudah lama tahu dan seharusnya itu membuatku berhenti berharap. Cinta saja tidak bisa menang melawan kultur. Jika aku bersikap egois, jika aku membiarkan Levi mencintaiku, maka aku hanya akan menghancurkan kehormatan pria itu. Levi adalah seorang bangsawan. Bukan hanya lelaki kaya biasa yang hidup mewah karena uang dari jerih payah. Levi punya tanggung jawab pada keluarga dan masyarakatnya. Memastikan garis keturunan Ackerman tidak berakhir. Maka, Petra adalah orang yang tepat, bukan aku.

Kudengar suara ketukan pintu. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, Elisa."

"Eren... ini aku, Isabel."

"Isabel?" saat kubuka pintunya, gadis itu masuk dengan gugup. Aku mempersilakannya duduk di salah satu sofa sementara aku memilih duduk diseberangnya, menunggunya bicara. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Jika itu mengenai pertunangan Levi dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang menggelikan, bukankah aku sudah cukup jelas memberi tanda bahwa aku setuju dengannya?

"Eren... " ia menelan ludah, "Aku minta maaf." Aku memandangnya bingung, terkejut dengan kalimat tak terduga itu. Tapi sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut, ia lebih dulu memotong, "Ayah Levi tidak sengaja mendengar rencanaku membuat piknik itu. Aku sudah berencana untuk membatalkannya, tapi ia tidak mengijinkanku."

"Kenapa kau menjelaskannya padaku?" kataku bingung.

Ia menggelengkan kepala kesal, "Awalnya aku tidak tahu, seandainya aku tahu jika kau dan Levi punya perasaan satu sama lain—"

"Isabel—"

"—Maksudku, aku tahu jika hubungan sesama jenis tidak lumrah. Apalagi dengan status sosial Levi, aku yakin itu pasti berat untuk kalian berdua. Tapi jika itu membuat Levi bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, bahkan jika itu menentang pendapat masyarakat. Aku merasa bersikap tidak adil dengan kalian. Seandainya aku lebih peka, aku tidak akan menempatkan kalian pada posisi seperti ini. Sekarang aku merasa tidak berguna."

Aku menghela napas, "Seperti katamu, Isabel; semua itu tidak berguna. Dengan kondisi sosial macam ini, seliberal apapun pemikiran masyarakat Perancis dibandingkan negara Eropa yang lain, tak bisa dipungkiri—andaikan kami punya perasaan satu sama lain—terlalu riskan untuk mengungkapkannya dengan gamblang. Aku sangat menghargai tindakanmu, memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Levi dengan memperkenalkannya pada Petra. Mungkin sekarang dia menolaknya, tapi kita semua tahu itu yang terbaik untuknya."

Isabel menghela napas gemetar, ia masih kehilangan senyum yang biasanya permanen di wajahnya dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, "Kau salah. Aku sangat mengenal Levi. Dia tidak akan bahagia selain bersamamu. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, aku akan menghentikan piknik itu, atau apapun kesempatan yang membuat Petra semakin dekat dengan Levi."

Kalimatnya, mau tidak mau membuat ujung bibirku naik, "Sekarang siapa yang bersikap tidak adil dengan Petra?" humorku. "Dia juga berhak punya kesempatan untuk mengenal Levi, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Eren~" ia merengek, "Sudah kubilang Levi lebih bahagia bersamamu! Aku melihat wajahnya! Tidak kah kau lihat wajahnya!"

Kali ini aku tertawa, "Tentu aku melihat wajahnya, sweetheart. Cabikan bibirnya sangat sulit diabaikan. Tapi, sayangnya, seaneh apapun wajah Levi, tidak akan menghentikan piknik itu atau usaha pamanmu."

Ia meringis, "Aku tahu..."

"Hush. Jangan kecewa seperti itu. Lagi pula, siapa tahu aku juga bisa lebih mengenal Mina—"

"Ereeeen~ berhenti bercanda!" aku tertawa mendengarnya.

Acara piknik itu sungguh diadakan keesokan harinya. Pada pagi yang cerah, kami berkuda berpasang-pasangan. Aku berusaha keras mengabaikan Levi, sadar sikapku tidak hanya membuat Levi frustasi, tapi juga pasangan Magnolia. Aku menghabiskan waktuku melemparkan lelucon dan membuat para gadis tertarik dengan komentar-komentarku yang cerdas. Well, walau pada akhirnya mata mereka selalu berakhir pada Levi. Pria itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan dalam diamnya. Aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut berkomentar tentang Levi bersama para pria lain—mereka adalah pendamping para gadis; kebanyakan adalah kakak atau sepupu—dan memilih menikmati keindahan pinggiran hutan.

Ada perahu tertambat di pinggir danau dan kami bergantian menaikinya. Aku sengaja membuat Levi duduk tak jauh dari Petra dan sebagai ganti kebosanan aku memperlakukan Mina dengan penuh perhatian. Tapi ada saat dimana aku merasakan tatapan Levi tertuju padaku. Tentu aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Saat itulah aku mengamati daun-daun berguguran dan memperhatikan langit. "Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan badai, lady!" seruku ke arah rombongan.

"Oh, bagaimana mungkin di hari secerah ini!" seru Petra di antara tawanya. "Mari kita nikmati sisa hari ini sedikit lebih lama!" ia malah membuka kotak bekal dan mengeluarkan sandwich.

Levi memandang ke arah langit sepertiku. Terlihat cemas.

Saat kami sedang makan sandwich, aku merasakan angin mulai datang, tajam dan menusuk hingga tulang. Langit di timur semakin gelap. Para gadis berseru sambil memegangi rok mereka dan topi yang dipakai oleh Petra terlepas, diterbangkan angin. Selang beberapa detik terdengar guntur dikejauhan. Suara guntur itu mengagetkan para kuda, membuat dua diantaranya terlepas dari ikatan dan berlari pergi (Pastinya kuda para gadis yang tidak bisa mengikatkan talinya dengan benar). Para pria segera melompat naik pada kuda yang tersisa dan membantu para gadis. Kakak laki-laki Mina segera menarik gadis itu dibelakangnya.

Levi memandangku dari atas kuda.

Aku berseru, "Bawa Petra!" Ia memandangku dengan tatapan bagai badai. Tak jauh berbeda dengan tatapan Farlan dan Isabel. Hanya mereka yang tahu pengalaman mengerikan yang baru saja kualami. Prospek untuk meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat ini sungguh mengerikan.

"Levi?" Petra berdiri disampingku dengan tatapan bingung, seharusnya Levi tidak berpikir dua kali lagi untuk menawarkan tunggangan padanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ada pondok di dekat sini," yakinnya sekali lagi.

Setelah menggertakkan gigi, pria itu menarik Petra dan tanpa berpikir dua kali memacu kudanya pergi. Meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Aku bergegas lari ke arah pondok yang seingatku ada tak jauh di dalam hutan, dekat jalur dimana kami datang. Suara petir menggetarkan tanah bersamaan dengan datangnya hujan lebat, hanya beberapa detik membuatku basah kuyup. Aku menemukan pondok itu dan berlari masuk. Pondok itu dibangun dari kayu yang tipis, membuatku bisa mendengar suara deru angin dan petir menyambar. Aku menggigil dan meringkuk memeluk diri. Cahaya kilat yang melesat membuatku kaget dan menutup telinga. Tak lama suara menggelegar terdengar bersamaan dengan derak keras pohon yang tumbang. Debuman batangnya membuat seluruh pondok bergetar. Aku mengintip dari jendela berteralis kayu dan mendapati pohon itu hampir ambruk di atasku, berakhir melintang menghalangi pintu masuk.

Aku berharap paling tidak pondok ini punya perapian. Tapi sayangnya ini adalah pondok pemburu dan hanya ada alat pertukangan dan beberapa selimut tipis. Aku kembali membuat diriku meringkuk saat samar-samar kudengar suara ringkikan kuda. "Eren!" Aku mengintip dari jendela dan melihat Levi berjuang melawan hujan. Pria memacu kudanya, membuatnya mendobrak jendela. Aku melompat keluar, dan ia meraih lenganku. Ia mendudukkanku di depannya, membuatku tersadar itu adalah saat paling melegakan buatku. Dalam sekejap aku merasa aman, "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengusap pipiku. "Kau menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis. Itu air hujan, idiot," bisikku kesal. Aku tidak bilang jika itu terasa asin.

Ia tersenyum. Aku memeluknya kuat-kuat sementara ia memacu kudanya secepat mungkin. Aku tidak begitu ingat pengalamanku menembus hutan, semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat. Aku menyadari di tengah perjalanan saat kami sudah bisa melihat puncak Glory Land.

Levi memacu kudanya tanpa henti saat melewati pintu gerbang, memutari air mancur dan berhenti di pintu depan. Ia melompat turun dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya padaku. Aku melompat meraihnya dan melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya. Aku melancarkan protes saat ia tak berniat menurunkanku dan membawaku masuk dengan posisi aneh itu. Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas, terutama saat Isabel, Farlan, Petra dan Elisa berhambur keluar menemui kami di koridor.

"Levi?" Petra memandang kami dengan tatapan campuran antara cemas dan bingung saat Levi tidak menurunkanku dan mengabaikan seluruh protes dan penghinaan yang kulancarkan. Alih-alih ia membawa masuk lebih dalam menuju kamarnya dengan perapian yang menyala—yang lainnya mengikuti kami layaknya anak itik—dan mendudukkanku di ranjang dengan tatapan penuh peringatan agar aku menurut.

"Elisa, handuk." Secepat kilat pelayan itu menyodorkan benda yang sudah ia siapkan. Levi segera mengusap rambut dan kulitku yang basah. Sekalipun kemeja basah tidak banyak membantu, aku hanya diam, membiarkannya, karena Levi tampak sangat tegang.

Setelah beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan dan desahan napas, lalu Levi berhenti bergerak. "Levi?" bisikku lirih, aku belum berani menatapnya.

Ia menangkup wajahku dan tatapan dari kelopak kelabunya membuat duniaku goyah. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan suara dari napasku yang bergetar, berusaha keras menahan air mata. "Kau, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti menempatkan diri pada posisi yang membuat aku bisa kehilanganmu?" ia berkata lirih, tapi penuh dengan emosi. Bukan seperti cara Levi yang dingin dan datar. Ia mengusap pipiku, menangkup tanganku sebelum mencium tiap jarinya satu persatu. "Kau terlalu berharga bagiku, Eren. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan?"

"Ja—janji?" aku merasakan tatapan empat orang lain yang ada disana. Tapi tak kuasa melepaskan diri dari hipnotis kelopak kelabu itu.

"_aku akan mencarimu, aku akan selalu mencarimu dan aku akan mendapatkanmu, tak melepaskanmu,"_ kalimat yang terasa familier itu membuat jantungku berdentum_, "Siapa lagi yang sanggup mengurusmu selain aku, Eren? Kau Suicidal Bastard." _Levi masih mengingatnya. Janji kami, bahkan dengan cara yang lebih dari perkiraanku.

"Levi—" aku menyebut namanya penuh peringatan, untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, untuk menyadarkan konsekuensi jika ia melanjutkan, aku tak kan pernah bisa berhenti. Tapi tidak peduli, Levi terus bicara, _"Oh, Eren... cintaku..."_

Isakan keras Petra dan derap langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan tak menghentikanku, tidak kali ini, untuk melingkarkan lenganku di leher Levi dan menenggelamkan diri dalam ciuman yang lembut dan dalam. Saat langkah-langkah yang lebih pelan menjauh dan menutup pintu dengan lembut, kami sudah lenyap dari dunia nyata, terseret oleh hangatnya kerinduan dan usapan lembut kekasih.

XXXX

Dear, pembacaku...

Chapter ini dibagi menjadi 2 part. Part kedua, karena penuh dengan adegan Smut dan tidak sesuai rating di cerita ini, saya jadikan Oneshoot dengan Rating M. Jika berminat silakan cek di kumpulan cerita saya dengan judul Fire on my heart. Thanks :D

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa review :DDD

TBC_!_


End file.
